La Leyenda de Zelda La Máquina Temporal
by Yamicko
Summary: Es la historia de una chica de nuestro tiempo, que acaba teniendo un tormentoso encuentro. Las leyendas son más que eso. La Leyenda de Zelda existió en el pasado, y habrán de renacer las leyendas para que el mundo se salve.
1. Cap1: Cita en el Lago

Extra: Descripciones

Esta historia ocurre en nuestro siglo, el 21, un día cualquiera, a una hora cualquiera, a una chica cualquiera cuyo nombre se escribiría a partir de ahí en los libros de textos como memoria, pues el día en que ocurrió, fue en verano.

Ella, una chica de unos doce años, alta y delgada, con un pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura y de piel blanca, blanca, como la nieve, y, destacando en ella, unos preciosos labios color rojo sangre y unos ojos azules como un cielo de verano despejado. Hábil en el arte de la espada, del tiro con arco y de la hípica. De actitud amable, con un instrumento derivado de su familia, una flauta de cristal, una de sus dos mayores posesiones, la otra era un conjunto de guerrero, formado por una espada y un escudo, antiguos, muy antiguos. Su nombre, Alana. Vivía con su madre pero no tenía padre, para ella, eso era un misterio, no sabía si seguía vivo o si había muerto, no le llegó a conocer. Como cualquier chica de su edad, tenía amigos, escasos, pero amigos. Tenía dos, Max y Rebeca.

Max, de trece años, era también delgado y alto, un poco menos que Alana pues ella era muy alta (1´68). Su pelo, con exactitud no sé decirlo, un color marrón claro a la sombra y rubio mecido al sol. Sus ojos eran igual de confusos que su pelo, a la sombra verdes, al sol, azules. Era bueno e inteligente, tenía un fuerte sentido de la protección de lo que Rebeca se burlaba diciendo "su fuerte sentido común", el cual, escaseaba las veces en sus actos.

Rebeca, una chica alegre y vivaracha, de catorce años de edad, de piel morena y pelo pelirrojo, con unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos, color verde esmeralda. Siempre sonriente era el ánimo del equipo. Ella, la mayoría de las veces, entre disputas y peleas, era ella quien mantenía al equipo unido, el alma del equipo.

Capítulo 1: Cita En El Lago

- Y ahora les pasamos con las noticias de actualidad. - decía la presentadora televisiva - Bien, les pasamos con Michael para más detalles.

- Buenos días, Rosa. Pues, increíble pero cierto. Estoy en la mitad sur de nuestra querida ciudad y... - el presentador dejó que la cámara filmara el lugar, que parecían las ruinas de Egipto, sin arena - Esta noche, parece que han vuelto a actuar, un grupo gamberrista que se dedica a asaltar casas. Lo extraño es que no matan, ni roban, ni secuestran, parece que estén buscando algo en esta ciudad ¿qué se les habrá perdido? Lo que se sabe con seguridad es que todavía no lo han encontrado. Ahora, devolvemos la conexión para poner el tiempo...

En ese momento, la televisión se apagó, y, en el salón de una casa dónde ese televisor estaba, estaba una chica encogida en el sofá con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- ¿Habéis oído eso? - exclamó la chica - es terrible.

- Lo hemos oído, Alana. - contestaron a la vez dos personas: una chica y un chico. Una de ellas siguió hablando, la de voz femenina - Habría que pasar por allí, a ver si está bien.

- Rebeca, ya han dicho que salvo puertas y ventanas rotas, y personas asustadas - esto último lo dijo en voz más baja, como un susurro - todo está en orden.

- Ya, pero si han atacado la zona sur, irán ahora a por la norte... - interrumpió la voz de un niño - donde... vivimos.

- No seas gafe, Max. Tú siempre tan optimista - dijo Alana con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su última frase.

- ¿¡Qué!? Yo digo las crudas realidades. - contestó Max.

- ¡Pues cállatelas que no nos interesan! - contestaron a la par ambas chicas y Max, en su habitación, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, pensó que se quedaba sordo y lo retiró con una expresión dolorida y un gritito.

- Bueno, cuelgo la línea de tres, chao. - dijo Alana, y colgó. No sabía si luego ellos seguirían hablando, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se levantó, recogió el vaso y el plato del desayuno, se cambió el pijama a una ropa vaquera y salió a la calle, dejando una nota en el frigorífico que decía así:

Mamá , me voy a dar un paseo, me llevo la flauta, tal vez me paso a tocar por el parque infantil, de todos modos, no tardaré mucho, si no estoy para la comida, es porque me quedo a comer en casa de Rebeca.

Firmado con cariño, Alana.

Su ropa era bonita y cómoda; un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro a juego con una chaqueta del mismo color con bordados en celeste, unas botas beiges y una camiseta negra. Colgando del cuello un colgante que consideraba un amuleto: una cota de agua (por así decirlo). Era una esfera pequeña y transparente y en su interior lo que parecía un arrecife de coral, con pececitos, moluscos y crustáceos. Ella siempre se lo imaginaba como "el pequeño mar". Salió al parque con un objeto que nunca olvidaba, su flauta de cristal azul. Era realmente preciosa, y a la luz del sol lo era más. Se fue hacia un parque donde había niños que ya la conocían, siempre pasaba por allí. Los niños la vieron venir por el camino y dejaron enseguida lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron haciendo un corrito hacia ella, que se sentó en un banco cercano disfrutando de la brisa y del sol. El mayor, de unos 8 años de edad, dio un paso al frente y con modales refinados, más para hacerla reír que para otra cosa, se puso a conversar con la chica:

- ¿Por favor, mi lady, podríais tocarnos alguna canción con su flauta? - y para bordarlo, hizo una leve reverencia, con la que todos rieron incluido el.

- Por supuesto que sí, caballero, - dijo Alana siguiéndole la corriente - ¿cuál quiere el Marqués de la Broma que toque hoy?

- La de siempre, porfi. - gritó todo el coro.

- De acuerdo, pero dejadme un poquito de espacio. - y diciendo esto, los niños se apartaron un poco, y los que estaban más atrás se pusieron detrás del banco o subidos a un árbol, mientras la chica cogía del estuche su flauta, que en cuanto la sacó, brilló al sol con tal esplendor que, aunque ya conocida por los niños, les volvió a dejar boquiabiertos de nuevo.

Alana se llevó la flauta a los labios y dejó los dedos puestos en los agujeros en vertical, pues no era travesera, sino una normal. Comenzó a tocar una melodía ya conocida para los oídos de los pequeños presentes, pero les seguía sonando a nueva. La canción parecía que paraba los vientos en seco, que se llevara las nubes y con ello, todos los pesares de sus oyentes, incluida la noticia del telediario en la mente de la flautista. La balada era de los más bonito escuchado nunca, melancólica, pero hermosa (véase la nota de la autora al final del capítulo). Cuando la chica acabó, los niños pidieron un bis, pero les dijo que era bastante por hoy pero, para que la dejaran en paz durante su vuelta, se fue tocando una canción que todos los fans de Zelda recordaremos, La Canción Del Tiempo.

Cuando volvió a casa, el teléfono estaba sonando. Lo cogió, y para sorpresa suya le llamaba su abuelo Smith:

- ¿Dónde estabas so chica? - dijo enfadado su abuelo.

- Hola, buenas tardes. - dijo recordándole modales Alana - ¿Siempre llamas así a mamá? Con razón se cabrea...

- Dejemos las tonterías familiares, ven enseguida aquí, a mi casa en el lago, he hecho un experimento que te va a interesar.

- Déjame que adivine abuelo, te has teñido las canas...

- ¡No! No y no. Ven a mi casa enseguida.

- De acuerdo, me paso por allí.

A la media hora sonó de nuevo. Y Alana descolgó el teléfono. Una voz desesperada que ella reconoció le intentó hablar, aunque apenas se le entendía palabra alguna:

- A... abuelo Smith, ¿qué?¿qué te ocurre?

- Es... están... ellos... ¿estás bien? - dijo desesperado su abuelo.

- Eh... yo supongo que sigo viva. - dijo Alana con un tono de guasa, no se creía lo que su abuelo contaba. "Por qué tanta desesperación", se decía. - Anda abuelito, para qué tanto chiste.

- No es chiste querida - dijo ofendido y por fin más calmado. - ojalá lo fuera.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntaba algo confundida por la seriedad repentina de su abuelo.

- Verás, em... ven aquí mañana, a mi laboratorio en el Lago, aquí te explicaré todo. - dijo susurrando, como si pudiera haber espías cerca.

- Pero abue... - Smith colgó el teléfono, "menudo abuelo más raro me ha tocado".

Ella, dándole mera importancia al tema se dispuso a abrir la puerta de salida, no sin antes, claro está, sin olvidarse su preciada flauta. Mala fue su suerte cuando dispuesta a salir se topó con...

Nota autora: La canción yo la conozco, se llama, para los interesados, La Feria De Scarborough (Scarborough Fair) y el autor (o autores en este caso) es Simon & Garfunkel. Es una sencilla pieza para flauta que, para los flautistas interesados, recomiendo oír, aunque es algo melancólica por la letra.


	2. Cap2: Suceso Extraño Para un Día Extraño

Capítulo 2: Suceso Extraño Para Un Día Extraño

...un encapuchado, que debía de medir algo más de dos metros, hizo sombra a la muchacha impidiéndole salir. La chica lo miraba estupefacta. Su capa era negra y con su capucha estaba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. De pronto vió algo en la oscuridad de la capucha que brillaba con fulgor rojo, eran sus ojos, debían de serlo colocados ahí. Tras ese extraño brillo, el encapuchado sacó su mano fuera de la capa. Tenía un horrible color verde oscuro y llevaba muchas sortijas y anillos, ninguno de boda que conste, de diversos colores y formas. Su mano parecía muy fuerte. De pronto, puso la palma de la mano abierta y mirando hacia arriba y unas chispitas saltaron. Luego de las chispitas se desarroyó una bola de energía amarilla que, tomando impulso, la arrojó hacia Alana. La esquivó por los pelos y cayó al suelo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su tortuga que, en cuanto la bola le dió se transformó en una estatua de piedra. Alana, en el suelo y boca arriba, intentaba escapar, pero la única puerta de salida estaba colapsada por el misterioso ser. Se levantó depués de esquivar varios ataques rodando por el suelo. Luego cabió de color a las bolas, eran, esta vez, verdes. Alana las volvió a esquivar, y esta vez con más agilidad porque ya no la pillaron desprevenida. En una de estas, la bola verde rompió un jarrón de cristal y, con el ruido, se despertó su madre.

Soñolienta, salió de su habitación. Alana en cuanto la vió fué hacia un lado contrario para que no la viera y protegerla. Pero el extraño la vió, así que Alana corrió hacia su madre, mientras, su rival conjuraba una bola amarilla. Alana la abrazó exponiéndose de lleno sobre el conjuro de piedra´´. Su madre, no sabía de sus efectos, pero se giró y recibió ella el golpe. Dolerle le debió doler, porque la expresión de su hermosa cara era de dolor, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abrazando más fuerte a su hija. Alana le miró a la cara mientras veía como su madre se transformaba rápidamnte en una estatua. Le saltaban lágrimas de los ojos, no había protegido a su ser querido, lo único que le dijo a su madre antes de que esta se convirtiera en piedra fué un grito en el que se oyó un no´´. Alana, con una mirada entra la furia e ira y la tristeza y el sentimiento de perder un ser querido, intentó salir, ahora tenía que escapar, luego volvería por ella. Aunque le había apretado mucho su madre a la hora de recibir el golpe, Alana fué capaz de salir. Se hechó hacia una pared donde estaba su espada de esgrima y, con un golpe de experto, le devolvió la bola verde que el encapuchado le había arrojado. El encapuchado dió una vuelta en el aire y cayó aturdido en el suelo. En ese momento, Alana salió corriendo por la puerta, que ya estaba libre. Intentaba no pensar en su madre Seguro que hay esperanza de que siga viviendo´´. Cuando salió a la calle le parecía que estaba en una clase de Egipto sin arena, todo derruído. No había ni gente, ni coches, ni plantas, ni... edificios en pie. Era todo un desierto. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, decidió coger un atajo que sabía e ir a casa de sus amigos, Max y Rebeca.

Cuando llegó a casa de Max, que era la que le quedaba más cerca, se asustó; no vió ni un alma. Llamó a Max por su nombre varias veces, con la pequeña eseranza de que siguiera vivo. No obtuvo respuesta. Le inquietó mucho el ver, al entrar en el salón comedor, que estaban los hermanos y hermanas de Max, Victor, Victoria, Estefanía y José. Su madre estaba en la cocina también de piedra. Estaba cocinando Parece que no se enteró de mucho´´, pensó. Al ver todo eso fué a buscar la estatua que faltaba, la de Max. No la encontró. Salió de allí tan desanimada como sorprendida y con un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que según iba recordando todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento se hacía más grande.

Cuando llegó a casa de Rebeca, ya no tenía voz. Ocurria lo mismo que en la casa de Max y en la suya misma. Solo estatuas de familiares, ninguna de su amiga. En ese momento empezaron a salirle unas lágrimas de los ojos que destacaron sobre su cara inexpresiva. Pronto se las secó y con solo una idea en la cabeza ¿Qué sería eso que me tenía mi abuelo?´´.

Con más curiosidad que pena, se dirigió al lago. De camino allí, pasó por el parque infantil por el que hace una hora habría pasado y tocado. Se acordó, mal para su pesar, porque le resbaló otra lágrima. Para alegrarse, sacó su flauta, pero la dejó al momento por dos motivos: uno, que su nudo en la garganta no la dejaba soplar y dos, que ya llegó.

La casa de su abuelo Smith era algo anticuada y, en la torre que tenía con techo acabado en punta, se caían tejas. Detras de la casa estaba el lago, reluciente como siempre donde estaba su lugar favorito. Le encantaba nadar allí, pero, en uno de los islotes que había, había un arbol, un sauce, que lloraba. Le gustaba porque se dormía muy bien alli y, porque cuando sacaba su flauta, extrañamente algunas flores se abrían y pájaros, que tras escucharla detenidamente, cantaban su canción. Corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de su abuelo Smith y tocó dos veces. El abuelo Smith respondió:

- No más periodistas, no estoy loco y si eres de un repartidor de esos programas de venta especial que se espere o que deje el paquete en la puerta.

- Emm..., abuelooo... - le decía a través de la puerta - soy yo Alana, me pediste por teléfono que viniera...

- Yo conozco a mi nieta, impostor - decia con enfado mientras abría la puerta - además, yo le dije que viniera mañana...

- Pero vine hoy por imprevistos sucedidos - esta vez le toco a ella interrumpirle - y si no me crees... - y sacó su flauta. El señor Smith la miró interesado porque era única y pertenecía a su nieta, que, comenzó a tocar la Canción del Tiempo, la única canción que su abuelo sabía que ella conocía. Cuando hubo terminado tal hermosa melodía, su abuelo la miraba perplejo.

- Pero, entonces... - dijo dudando de qué preguntar - ¿Qué haces aqui?

Entraron adentro de la casa y, el abuelo Smith, le sirvió un té frío con limon mientras le relataba la historia que le ocurrió desde su llamada por segunda vez. Al acabar, había acabado ya con el té. Su abuelo para cambiar de tema le dijo.

- Bueno, mala es tu suerte porque todo ello te halla ocurrido hoy, un día especial. - e intentó sacar una sonrisa, aunque no fué muy alegre - Ven tengo algo para ti, pero tendrás que esperar, todavía le faltan arreglos.

- ¿Qué día abuelo¿Por qué un regalo? - comunicaba confusa a su abuelo.

-Pues... tú cumpleaños, no me digas que ni te acordabas de que hoy cumplías trece años. - respondió su abuelo más sorprendido - Bueno, como he dicho, tengo que tener listo tú regalo así que... - y mientras, le empujaba fuera de la casa y cuando estuvo Alana ya fuera, cerró la puerta con un enorme portazo.

Modales todos los del mundo, vamos´´pensaba sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al sauce llorón. Cuando llegó, los pájaros ya eligieron por ella la canción con sus trinos, pues la estonaron en cuanto llegó. Ella, se sentó y preparó la flauta para acoplarse a el Minuet del Bosque que cantaban los pájaros. Pasó un cuarto de hora y se cansó de tocar La Canción del Tiempo, otra canción propuesta por los pájaros. Después, por el ajetreo y el mismo cansancio de llegar hasta alli, se quedó dormida, mecida por un suave viento, que hacía que el calor del ambiente fuera soportable, por las dulces canciones de los pájaros y por la tranquilidad del lugar. Una hora después, su abuelo vino a despertarla, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia porque tenía un dulce sueño en el que salía alguien muy importante para ella... su padre.

- Vamos querida, despierta - le susurraba su abuelo mientras este la mecía para intentar despertarla - que ya he terminado tu regalo.

- Ya voy - contestó soñolienta Alana mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Su abuelo la llevaba de la mano por las pasarelas. Llegaron al laboratorio del Lago. Cuando llegaron adentro, Alana vió algo que antes no estaba allí. Un objeto grande, como un comprimido gigante, tapado con una sábana blanca. Lo único que de verdad podía ver eran cables de todos los tamaños, grandes y pequeños, saliendo por arriba y abajo del objeto. Su abuelo se puso entre el objeto y ella, se aclaró la voz después de un par de carraspeos y comenzó:

- Bien querida, me contaron que eres muy aventurera en el tema de los video-juegos esos de la legenda de no se qué, bien, pues¡Felicidades Alana! - y descorrió la sábana, dejando ver el objeto - Te presento mi mayor invento, La Máquina Del Tiempo.

La Máquina Del Tiempo era de forma cilíndrica. Tenía una base metálica a lo igual que la tapa, de la que salían los cables vistos anteriormente. El cilindro era de cristal transparentey tenía una puerta corredera igual de transparente por la que se accedía a la máquina. Alana la vió sorprendida, pero le extrañó que su abuelo mencionara los juegos de la Legenda de Zelda:

- Abuelo¿Por qué mencionaste lo de La Legenda De Zelda? y ¿Para qué quiero yo una máquina del tiempo? - acribillaba a preguntas Alana.

- A ver, esos juegos que te gustan van de aventuras¿no? Pues eso es lo que vas a tener que correr, aventuras. A lo segundo¿sabes el juego ese de la legenda...?

- De Zelda, si, se - interrumpió Alana.

- Bueno, no interrumpas, pues esos juegos estan basados en una historia real. Realmente, esta máquina te llevará a ese lugar, empezaras en un lago donde también está un científico incomprendido como yo - Alana rió - que lo sabe. Bien el te ayudará.

- Es genial, pero... - bajó la cabeza - ¿podré volver? Y si me siguió ese tipo que me atacó en casa ¿¡podría matarte!? - y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su blanca mejilla.

- Yo estaré bien - y recogió la lágrima cuando iba a caer con su dedo - además, retrocedes para arreglar el futuro.

-¿Qué?

- Ese que te atacó viene del pasado, por lo que has de acabar con el en su tiempo, así ni en el pasado ni en el futuro molestará.

- De... de acuerdo.

Alana descorrió la puerta del artefacto y se metió en el. Su abuelo la cerró. Através del cristal le dijo que funcionaba con la Cancion Del Tiempo, no acepaba electricidad. Alana, entonces, sacó su flauta y, con cierta emoción y preocupación, tocó la Canción Del Tiempo. 


	3. Cap3: El Laboratorio de Hylia

Capítulo 3: El Laboratorio de Hylia

Cuando se subió a la máquina y tocó la melodía, un resplandor la dejó ciega y el señor Smith, mientras veía a su nieta desaparecer pensaba Ahora todo está en tus manos, no nos falles´´, y volvia a sus probetas y frascos con experimentos.

Ella estaba cayendo en un lugar donde se vió envuelta en la oscuridad, pronto vió que la oscuridad daba paso a la luz blanca. El aterrizaje la dejó desmayada durante un rato. Luego se incorporó.

Estaba en el claro de un bosque, encima de un pedestal de piedra gris y, delante de ella, otra piedra bien pulida donde en antiguos tiempos habría ido una espada. Fué a ver el dibujo de tres triángulos unidos en la piedra, que formaban otro más grande, la Trifuerza. Cuando fué a tocarlo vió sus manos y más tarde su vestimenta. Era el conjunto de guerrero que tenía su familia desde siglos. Una túnica verde, una camisa blanca por debajo, unas mayas blancas y un gorro verde acabado en una punta que caía. Como armas también llevaba las familiares: un escudo, de color azul con bordes grises, en el fonde azul había un ágila roja y, bajo ella tres triángulos que formaban uno solo; la espada, tenía el mango azul y en la perfecta y brillante hoja estaban otra vez los tres triángulos.

- Genial - susurraba sarcásticamente - me parezco a...

- Buenos días Link, ya has vuelto. - interrumpió una voz sabia y profunda. - Pensé por un momento que te habías perdido en el tiempo. Pero qué bobadas digo, si tú eres el Héroe del Tiempo.

- Emm... usted se equivoca. - y miró a su arrededor buscando la procedencia de la voz - Para empezar soy una chica. Segundo, no sé como llegué aquí, yo esperaba aterrizar en un lago y tercero, mi nombre es...

- Alana, si, lo sé. Tu abuelo me habló de ti. Siento la confusión con el Héroe del Tiempo, pero le esperaba también a el, pensé que andaría en el tiempo, no lo vi en Hyrule. Y por cierto hablando de el¿Qué haces vestido como él? Es extraño ver a una dama vestida así.

- La verdad, no sé como llegué con estas ropas ni porqué llegué...

- Aqui llegaste porque te llamé en los portales del tiempo. - interrumpió el.

- Usted tiene fijación con interrumpirme ¿eh? Y por cierto¿quién es usted?

De entre la oscuridad que proyectaban unos árboles salió una figura encapuchada. La joven temió que fuera el que atacó su casa, pero el miedo se le quitó cuando vió que era más bajito y rechoncho que aquel ser oscuro y encapuchado. Cuando el encapuchado llegó a la luz se quitó la capa y se podía ver que era anciano. Era casi de su altura. Tenía una larga casulla de color naranja que le cubría hasta los pies. Tenía telas que colgaban de color rojo y, en una de ellas, Alana distinguió el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Su cara tenía cierto aire de inteligencia imponente, no tenía pelo más que en el grueso bigote y detrás de las orejas, y el poco pelo que tenía era blanco y canoso. Su aspecto daba cierto aire de confianza, pues era bonachón y agradable. Él prosiguió diciendo.

- Alana, me presento. Soy Saharasala, sabio del Tiempo.

- Vale, Saharasala, ya me sé tú nombre. ¿Por qué razón me has traído aquí?

- Para explicarte lo que has de hacer. Verás, yo no te puedo ayudar en mucho, así que tendras que buscar a Link y a Zelda. La pena es que Link anda buscando a Navi y puede estar en cualquier lugar. Para colmo, Zelda no sé si busca a Link o a algo, pero en palacio no está. Verás, cuando esta conversación acabe me ocuparé de llevarte ante el profesor del lago Hylia, aunque te sonará familiar. Mira - y Saharasala miró a Alana a los ojos -, es muy importante que andes precavida, pues las cosas han cambiado y tú en tu avanzado tiempo ya lo has notado. Ganondorf ha vuelto. El ser que te atacó fué el mismísimo Ganondorf, consiguió una habilidad para avanzar por el tiempo. Ten cuidado, pues pronto encontrarás con problemas tú´´ nivel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con mi nivel? - dijo, pero Saharasala no la oyó, ya hizo el conjuro de transporte y una luz que vino desde el cielo la hizo elevarse y todo se volvió blanco. Aún así, oyó las últimas palabras de Saharasala Dirígete con cuidado al Pueblo Kokiri, ellos cuidarán de ti. Busca a Saria´´.

De pronto, en medio de toda esa claridad se vió cayendo, luego la luz desapareció vió agua, estaba en el Lago Hylia pero, algo en el conjuro debió de salir mal, no podiá moverse, estaba paralizada. Cuando cayó al agua no podía nadar y se hundía como una piedra. Voy a morir ya, así, sin poder hacer nada al respecto´´ pensó. Vió un pez que se movía ágil por el agua, luego distingió su figura, era un zora. El zora con majestuosidad aceleró la velocidad. Llegó al fin hasta Alana que, se estaba ahogando. Cuando llegaron a la superficie, Alana se desmayó después de respirar. Otra figura esperaba a la chica y al zora en la orilla. Después de eso, seguro que pasaron unas horas hasta que Alana comenzó a moverse.

- Profesor¿usted cree que está viva? Yo, hace hora y media que lo dudo. - comentaba una voz aguada.

- Por favor, Lalin, qué poca esperanza tienes, si todos los zoras eran así no me extraña que la raza acabara extinta. - empezó a mover los párpados, abrió los ojos y se sintió como en un quirófano - Ves, incrédulo, estaba viva.

- Yo lo sigo dudando, será un shock - decía el zora, tozudo.

- ¿Don... dónde estoy¿Me ahogué al final? - preguntó desconcertada Alana.

- Estás en mi laboratorio del Lago Hylia. - dijo el profesor - Bienvenida Alana. Te esperaba, tanto tú abuelo como Saharasala me hablaron muy bien de tí.

Alana se incorporó, estaba encima de una pequeña mesa con una lámpara en el techo encima de ella Esa era la maldita luz¿eh?´´. A continuación, bajó de la mesa para intentar andar, pero cayó y, menos mal que aún siendo zora fuera del agua, Lalin sigue teniendo reflejos y agarró a la muchacha. Tenía un tacto escamoso, lo que hizo que le entrara un poco de repelús a Alana. Era un zora muy alto, debía de tener como mínimo diecinueve años y era todo blanco como los zoras, pero Lalin tenía algo que le hacía extraño. Tenía unos ojos amarillos y, sus escamas, a parte de blancas eran azul marino y negro. Tenía uñas algo largas, como garras, al final de sus dedos palmeados y, como los gatos, las metía hacia dentro para no dañar a los diferentes seres que podían ser amigos, incluida Alana.

- Bueno, parece que vosotros, y si, os menciono a ambos me conoceis, pero algo se os pasa - ambos se miraron a los ojos preguntándose qué se les pasó - como parece que no lo pillais´´, os lo diré ¿cómo os llamo?

- Ah, bo, si es por eso. - dijo el zora - Yo soy Lalin, uno de los pocos zoras que quedan. Este es un científico - a continuación le susurró al oído - algo chiflado pero un encanto - luego volvió a su tono de voz normal - que se llama Sebastián.

- Buenos días Sebastián y Lalin, bueno, me voy, supongo.

- Quédate esta noche, - le rogó el profesor - anda, dentro de poco anochecerá y no es bueno viajar de noche por el sueño, el frio y los enemigos. Parte mañana, de acuerdo.

- Vale. - asintió Alana porque, en el fondo, ella tenía sueño y estaba cansada.

Pasó la noche, pero la pasó un poco mal porque tuvo una pesadilla...

La pesadilla empezaba de día, pero con un cielo oscuro, en el campo de Hyrule. Estaba de pié frente a alguien que sabía que conocía. Solo le veía la silueta, el resto era negro. Ese alguien le importaba mucho, no sabía porqué pero, los sueños son así.

- Ganondorf es bueno, verás como nos devuelve a nuestro tiempo. - decía ese alguien.

- Ganondorf es maligno, mira que le hizo al castillo de Hyrule en su día. - contestó.

- Te equivocas, lo tuvo que hacer por ese entrometido de Link. No lo ves, el quiere arreglar Hyrule...

- No es cierto - interrumpió Alana - el quiere acabar con Hyrule, no lo ves, estás ciega.

- No, eres tú la ciega, Alana - contestó una vez más -, no me dejas otra Alana, lo siento, pero no voy a permitirte que arruines el maravilloso sueño del leal Rey Ganondorf.

- Rey, desde cuando un ser tan ruín como el es Rey ¿Eh? Explícamelo.

- No hay explicaciones que valgan, si te dejo viva, Alana, te unirás a ese zoquete de Link, el asesino del aunténtico rey de Hyrule, Ganondorf. - abrió su mano y empezó a crear una bola verde.

- No, no lo hagas... - dijo asustada Alana y el extraño la lanzó - nooo...

- Chica despierta - gritaba Lalin mientras la zarandeaba intentando hacerlo. - Despierta.

En cuanto Alana despertó vió a Lalin y, sin pensarlo, se abrazó a el y se puso a llorar.

- Lalin... - decía entre sollozos - ha... ha sido... horrible.

- Tranquila, ya pasó. - decía esto con la intención de calmar a la pobre muchacha. Pronto, bajó el profesor. - No se preocupe profesor, solo fué una pesadilla.

Alana al oir eso, dejó de llorar. Ya parezco de nuevo una cría, lloro por nada, pero fué tan real... sentí una puñalada en el pecho por una traición´´. 


	4. Cap4:El Rancho LonLon, apacible y sereno

Capítulo 4: El Rancho Lon-Lon, apacible y sereno

Esa mañana, después de seguir durmiendo un poco más, y más placidamente, cogió su espada, el escudo y partió en busca de los Kokiris. Cruzó la llanura de Hyrule según las indicaciones y el mapa que Sebastián le regaló, No es molestia, querida,pero si vas a vagar por Hyrule, será mejor que sepas dónde estás´´, le dijo el profesor en su momento de despedida, Pásate por aquí de vez en cuando o cuando necesites algo´´, al final, derramó unas lágrimas, pero más de alegría por que siguiera viva que por su desgracia familiar. A mediodía no tenía hambre, en el laboratorio le dieron muy bien de comer, así que como caminar no se podía, porque el sol daba de lleno, decidió tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol y contemplar el paisaje. No quería andar, se cansaba mucho con el calor y apenas le quedaba alimento, además, ya estaba atardeciendo. Ahora me doy cuenta del por qué Link está tal flaco, vamos, esto de las distancias es la leche...´´, de pronto, un olor delicioso que hizo sonar sus tripas la invadió, leche fresca. Acto seguida oyó un grito.

- Por favor¡ayuda! - gritaba la joven muchacha.

Alana acudió deprisa y vió una especie de capullo de flor gigante bloqueándole el paso. La joven llevaba una gran carreta, con paja y leche, era ella la que pedía auxilio. Aunque nunca se había enfrenado a semejante enemigo, Alana se precipitó hacia el con la espada en la mano. Apenas le hizo rasguño alguno.

- Ve, yo le entretengo. - le gritaba a la joven mientras esquivaba los fieros ataques de los látigos con pinchos que salían bajo el capullo.

- Pero...

- Si te vas, luego te alcanzaré, vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo. - le decía apurada Alana cuando un látigo le dió en el gemelo derecho, clavándole así una espina tan grande como su puño.

La muchacha se fué. Cuando Alana, después de haber estado ataques defendiéndose, empezó a cortar por lo sano o, dicho en mi forma, a cortarle el látigo de espinas. La planta, tras cortarle los látigos, se elevó en el aire, el capullo se abrió, y soltó a unos enemigos, como el, pero en un tamaño mucho más diminuto. En una de estas, la espada brilló con un fulgor de color dorado, Alana, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un boomerang. Dió a todos los enemigos, a los pequeños se los cargó y, al grande, lo hirió tanto que salió huyendo. Cuando cantaba victoria, vió como el capullo de antes traía a dos amigos más, Menuda fiesta´´, se dijo y a continuación se vió la pierna y pensó pues yo no estoy para bailes´´.

Como pudo, salió corriendo, no por cobardía, pero tres contra uno, o mejor contra medio por la herida era demasiado para ella. Cuando ya, de tanto sentirlo, no sentía el dolor en la pierna, comenzó a correr. Pasó al lado derecho de una extraña fortaleza en la que, la muchacha de antes, la esperaba en la puerta y le hacía señas para que viniera. Desesperada porque la cogían, no se lo pensó dos veces y se fué corriendo hacia la chica que, en cuanto se metió, cerró la verja. Al ver ese desprecio, y que la verja era de metal con pinchos de fuego, decidieron dar la vuelta.

- Gra.. gra... - dicía sin aliento Alana - gracias.

- De nada, soy Malón. - Alana, que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodllas y de pié, intentando recuperar el faltado aliento, no dudó en contestar.

- Yo... yo soy... - al fin lo recuperó - Yo soy Alana.

- Hola Alana¿a dónde te dirigías? Me parece que por mi culpa te desviaste - y se inclinó en señal de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Malón, la verdad es que tambien necesitaba pararme a un poco de acción...

- ¡Ah! Como Link, y decía que tus ropas las vi antes¿eres kokiri? - interrumpía la entusiasmada Malón.

- ¡Viste a Link! Cuándo, dónde, dime, por favor Malón, le ando buscando y es urgente.

- La verdad, hace mucho tiempo, unos... siete años.

- ¿¡Siete años dices!? - exclamó Alana. - como esté muerto lo mato´´ pensó.

- La verdad es que hace tiempo que no le veo y ando preocupada. ¿A dónde te dirigías?

- Tiempo dice´´ - pensó distraída - Emm... al Bosque Kokiri - dijo volviendo a la realidad.

- Bueno, si tienes tiempo quédate a dormir aquí y... - en ese momento las tripas de Alana volvieron a sonar - ...te daremos algo rico que comer.

- Gracias, Malón, eres muy buena pero... ¿no molesto?

- Claro que no. Además, así te miraré esa pierna.

Malón la ayudó a pasar, fué a por vendas y a por unas tenacillas, pues la espina se le incrustó demasiado. Cuando Alana vió a Malón traer unas tenacillas, no le hizo mucha gracia, tragó saliva y esperó al dolor. Le dolió, según la granjera se le incrustó entre ambos huesos y al sacarla, rozaba entre ellos. Le vendó la herida cuidadósamente, aunque más que herida ahora era hoyo, pues era profundo. Apollándose sobre la joven, Alana consiguió llegar a la mesa de la cocina donde, en una silla, se sentó cómodamente. Malón le comunicó que tardaría un rato en hacerle la comida así que le dijo que fuera paciente. La verdad, era preciosa y antes de que saliera, se fijó en como era Malón. Tenía un precioso pelo color rojo brillante, liso y largo. Sus ojos eran azules y destacaban en la bronceada piel. Vestida con una falda violeta con encajes en púrpura y una camisa blanca de manga corta, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo atado al cuello y un cinturón que mantenía puesto su delantal. Tenía unas finas botas color marrón y, se dió cuenta de que tenía las orejas largas, como si fuera un elfo, pero ahí se decía hyliano. Tal y como pudo comprobar, de caracter amable y dulce y con siempre una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Durante los dos días que estuvo allí Malón la cambiaba de vendaje y la ayudaba a moverse, pues lo tenía dificil. Los días pasaron algo lentos, ella solo miraba por la ventana de la hogareña cocina y suspiraba viendo al sol caer en el horizonte, pues no podia salir. Al tercer día, Malón ya le quitó la venda, le dijo que ya estaba curada y que podía ya irse. Incómoda por todos los esfuerzos de Malón por cuidarle, decidió quedarse. Esos días trabajó duramente, pero le daban un alojamiento agradable. Como hacía mucho calor, Malón le prestó unas ropas que le quedaban pequeñas, pero a Alana le sentaban como un guante. Eran iguales a los atuendos de Malón. Uno de los días le tocó trabajar en el establo. Se dirigió a el establo, que era enormemente grande, según parece. Había caballos y vacas. Los caballos andaban intranquilos incluso antes de que ella llegase. Uno, el del fondo del todo le llamaba la atención. Era negro, de ojos rojos y con un aire de majestuosidad oscura. Era un unicornio, era totalmente negro y precioso. Se acercó al fondo para verlo más de cerca y para ver qué le asustaba.

Al acercarse, un enemigo se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró. Era una skulltula, pero esta, en cambio, era más grande que las big skulltulas, era del tamaño de la muchacha. La skulltula se baranceó para intentar golpearle de nuevo, pero Alana rodó rápida por el suelo y lo esquivó con facilidad, poniéndose de pié en cuanto vió que la skulltula retrocedía para recuperar fuerzas. En acto reflejo toco su hombro derecho en busca del tacto de la empuñadura de su espada. No lo encontró, pero, a diferencia de ella, la skulltula tenía todo planeado y, de un golpe la lanzó por los aires. Se empotró contra una pared donde, por causa del impacto, la estantería sobre su cabeza cedió y le cayó un arma, no potente, pero eficaz; una horca. Con ella en sus manos se levantó a tiempo de eludir otro ataque de la araña´´. La skulltula, al ver que ya tenía una defensa, decidió pensarse el siguiente ataque, en cambio Alana no. Alana fué corriendo hacia ella, la skulltula había cargado ya suficiente energia como para hacer un giro de 360º, que luego le dejaría expuesto. La araña comenzó su ataque, Alana siguió hacia delante y cuando llegó a la skulltula, rodó por el suelo bajo ella y, cuando paró le clavó la horca en su estómago. La skulltula, como la mayoría sabe, solo es inmune cuando le das en la concha, pero por detrás tiene una parte más blanda que una gelatina, ahí le clavó el arma. La skulltula se retorció, cayó al suelo y ahí siguió retorciéndose hasta su muerte.  
Al cabo de un rato, Malón, que oyó los gritos, acudió a ver que ocurria. Dió un enorme grito cuando vió el cadáver del gigantesco animal, la horca ensangrentada en manos de Alana y al ver que ella también tenía algunas llagas. Pronto, y por mala suerte, apareció el dueño del rancho, Mr. Ingo. Al ver todo ese estropicio, Ingo quiso echar a Malón, pero Alana se interpuso.

- Si se atreve a echar a la dulce Malón de SU rancho, me encargaré personalmente de que Dampé le cave la tumba para mañana al amanecer. - dijo enfadada Alana apuntando al cuello del señor Ingo con la horca ensangrentada.

- Atrévete a hacer eso, niña, y te denuncio.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que los muertos o no-vivos no entraban en juicios. - respondió con una malévola sonrisa, no muy propia de Alana, que pronto fué una carcajada corta.

- Ya... ya... ¿y quién te di-dice que tú te quedas a-a-aqui es-esta no-noche? - dijo temblando de miedo mr. Ingo al ver que le clavaba la horca en el cuello.

- Mi intuición asesina, además, no pienso estar aquí más de dos días, ya llevo mucho retraso. - mencionó ya calmándose, pero siguió con ira y sin quitarle el arma del cuello - Pero si me entero, sea por Malón, por la guardia o por cualquier persona de que hechas a Malón, no me imporará manchar la bonita empuñadura de mi espada de sangre ¿entendido? Así que¿dónde están los papeles de esta granja?

- No lo sé - mintió Ingo apartando la mirada y poniendo los brazos en cruz.

- Mientes, bien, Malón, querida, traeme mi espada y suelta los caballos, que ya han tenido suficientes escenas sangrientas por hoy. - Malón iba a salir y mr. Ingo le gritó que no fuera.

- Es-es-está bien... se... sé donde están.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó sin casi paciencia Alana.

- Iré yo. - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ni de broma, ya me has hartado, te mataré y yo misma las busco. - cogió fuerza y con el arma en la mano fué a embestir a Ingo clavándolo en una pared con su cuello entre dos de los tres dientes de la horca. - Por última vez¿dónde están?

Ingo vió entonces que aquella muchacha no se andaba con chiquitas sobre lo de matarle y, temeroso porque lo hiciera, le dijo donde estaban. Malón, después de oir todo lo que Ingo le explicó sobre su paradero, salió del establo. Míster Ingo miraba timorato a la muchacha que, con fuerza y firmeza, le mantenía acorralado con un simple horcón. No se podía mover, ni tan siquiera hablar bien, de vez en cuando le faltaba un poco el oxígeno. Alana, en su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué hago esto si no soy asesina? Claro, porque este es un egocéntrico y un miserable, encima, explota a la buena granjera´´.

Malón llegó al cabo de un rato con unos papeles en la mano, gritando toda contenta que los tenía. Alana entonces, cuando Malón, de paso fué a por su espada, liberó al impresentable de Ingo.

- Ingo, te aviso, - dijo con la espada en la mano en la puerta de entrada a la granja - me enteré de que los caballos de aquí son listos y rápidos. Si molestas a Malón, ella enviará a un caballo con una nota a buscarme y, si eso ocurre, Dampé abrirá de nuevo el negocio de las tum...

- Ya...ya me he enterado, ya me voy - interrumpió Ingo saliendo a pié.

Cuando se hubo ido, fueron al establo a recoger todo aquello, el cadáver y a limpiarlo todo. Cuando ya era hora de dormir, ya tenían todos mucho sueño, la granjera vió que Alana cogía mantas.

- ¿A dónde vas con todo eso? - le preguntó.

- Al establo, el unicornio está muerto de miedo, la skulltula estaba al lado del y ahora está inquieto. A ver si conmigo se tranquiliza. - cogió dos mantas y se fué.

Que buena es, si al fin y al cabo tiene un corazón de oro´´, pensaba Malón ante el acto de Alana. Alana, al llegar, vió al unicornio asustado. Cuando abrió su cuadra, el unicornio se sobresaltó, estaba como acostado sin pegar ojo. El unicornio le miró con sus rojos y profundos ojos. Para tranquilizarlo, Alana le trajo también algo de comida y, como siempre, su flauta. Le dió de comer en su mano y luego le tocó una canción que relajó al unicornio. Me la he inventado especialmente para tí´´, le decía y, por extraño que pareciese, el unicornio le entendía. Alana se acercó con las mantas al animal, lo tapó con una y, con la otra se tapó a ella que durmió con la cabeza sobre el lomo del corcel acuernado.

Al día siguiente, el unicornío salía a cabalgar a lo igual que los otros. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la cerca, Malón le dijo a Alana que tenía que cuidar del lugar, porque ella iría a Kakariko a por su padre. Malón regresó antes de lo que Alana esperaba y la pilló montando al unicornio.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntaba Malón sorprendiendo a la jinete.

- La verdad es qe sí, es precioso, le cogí cariño, pero yo ya me voy. - contestó apenada.

- Quédatelo, tú has hecho mucho por mi y te lo debo, pero has de ponerle un nombre.

- Pero... Malón, los caballos son caros y...

- Insisto, además, para este aquí no tenemos sitio. Es demasiado desconfiado y los caballos no le aceptan, pero parece que le caes bien, por favor, no me hagas un feo y acéptalo.

- Gracias Malón. - cedió la joven - ¿Le puedo poner yo un nombre¿De verdad?

- Si, ahora el unicornio es tuyo.

- Te llamaré... Blacker. - como respuesta, el unicornio dió un enorme relincho.

Alana corrió a por sus ropas y le devolvió las suyas a Malón. Cogió su escudo, su espada y su flauta y fué a por Blacker. La cancón que se inventó la llamó Melodía de Blacker, pues al unicornio, además de tranquilizarle era como una señal a la que acudía en cuanto se tocaba. Mientras Alana se preparaba, la buena de Malón le preparó unos bocadillos y le metió varias botellas de leche para beber.Adios´´ se decían en la lejanía mientras la figura de Alana y Blacker fué desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Nota autora: He de dar las gracias a Roskat por darme soluciones a diferentes problemas y a MINT por ayudarme de cierto modo. La verdad, cambiando de tema, el enemigo del capullo de rosa gigante existe (en la saga, no os vayais a pensar...), y la verdad, me causaba muchos problemas en Ocarina of Time cuando el joven Link se adentraba en la pradera hyliana, aunque, este es un estereotipo algo mejorado). 


	5. Cap5: La Muchacha Del Bosque

Capítulo 5: La Muchacha Del Bosque

Al anochecer, Alana paró a Blacker junto a un río, quería que el corcel bebiera. Blacker, aunque llevaba horas cabalgando, al sentirse libre, quería seguir. Para él era la primera vez en la que no había vallas que le cercaran. Caminaron un poco por la orilla del río. Alana sujetaba con fuerza las riendas para que el vivaz animal no escapara. Caminando un largo rato se encontraron con una cueva en la roca, perfecto, dormiré ahí´´ pensó Alana y dió un tiron al animal que andaba distraído con una flor. Al abrir la mochila se encontró con que la buena de Malón le dió una capa con capucha tan grande que le serviría como manta. Amarró su cabalgadura en un grueso roble cercano a la cueva. Perfecto´´, fué lo último que se dijo, antes de caer profundamente en un sueño por la tremenda lasitud del día. Su sueño esta vez fué más tranquilo, en la medida de lo posible.

Era medio día, una muchacha corria por un bosque frondoso. La muchacha, corria y a la vez parecía intentar volar, aunque no tuviera alas. Su pelo, celeste, largo y ondulado, bailaba en el aire por la velocidad que alcanzaba la joven. Sus ojos, celestes como su pelo, buscaban aterrorizados un lugar donde esconderse. En una de las carreras miró hacia atrás con una mirada perdida¿buscaría a alguien o tal vez era perseguida? Por lo siguiente, me quedo con la segunda opción. La joven, asustada por la sombra de una silueta casi reconocible para Alana, avanzó, pero en una pequeña hoquedad del camino tropezó. Se dió la vuelta y vió a un joven, de ropas negras, de espada negra y rojo sangre reluciente con su escudo a juego. La joven de cabellos celestes intentó escapar hacia atrás, pero un gran roble se lo impidió. El oscuro joven levantó su espada con fiereza y, con una sonrisa en la boca, se dispuso a matar a la extraña. Alana, que lo veía impotente, se puso a gritar y a advertir a la joven, pero sus gritos no harían nada, la joven no escuchaba.

Cuando la espada cortó el aire entre ambos, la muchacha lo esquivó, dejando clavada en el grueso árbol la espada de su atacante. Reuniendo fuerzas, la débil joven, se levantó lo más rápido que era capaz y continuó corriendo. El ser aquel, al ver que escapó, se desizo en tinieblas. La joven cesó su huida, el joven desapareció, ya no tenía más de qué preocuparse. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de un sauce, agarró sus rodillas y susurró con una voz muy dulce y apenada cortada por algunos sollozos.

- Ay Link... dónde estarás... esto sin tí es muy peligroso... más de lo que yo sabía. - agachó la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar.

Un rayo de sol entró por la entrada de la cueva y dió directo en los cerrados ojos de Alana. Vaya¿ya es de día? Que rápido´´, pensó soñolienta. Se levantó y se dirigió al río, allí se aseó para despertarse. Cuando estuvo ya despabilada se dirigió a la cueva, tomó de su mochila uno de los tarros con leche y le dió un sorbo. Sabía a gloria, la mejor leche que hubiera probado en su vida. Guardó la mitad sobrante porque después de un sorbo, cuando las tripas piden, no puedes decir que no. Recogió la capa y desató al unicornio, que ya estaba despierto y ansioso por comenzar el viaje. Salieron siguiendo al río corriente abajo y llegaron, de nuevo, a la llanura de Hyrule. Allí, mientras Blacker se distraia con una mariposa que pasó cerca, Alana, sobre la silla, inspeccionaba el mapa de Sebastián. Siguiendo recto...´´ pensó.

- Bien, Blacker, todo recto dice esto que llegaremos al bosque Kokiri, así veré como son de verdad los kokiris. - y azuzó a la bestia.

La verdad, seguir aquel mapa no era lo mejor. La culpa no era del mapa, pues aquel mapa en su época sirvió de mucho, pero Hyrule cambió en los siglos y el mapa se quedó antiguo. A Alana, como le daba la impresión de andar en círculos, con su espada escribió en una roca las letras A y B´´, o lo que es igual, Alana y Blacker. Después de media hora, descubrió con asombro las letras A y B´´.

- Circulos, estamos dando círculos. - se dió un golpe en la frente con la mano derecha - Me he perdido y todavía no he llegado a Bosques Perdidos, anda que como llegue allí no salgo...

- ¡¡Quédate quieta!!

Alana se asustó y miró alrededor para ver quién decía eso. No vió a nadie. Volvió al rato a escuchar esa misma voz. Una voz masculina pero con ira en su interior:

-¡Ja! Cuando ese patético hilian venga, será un tres por uno. Mi señor no se lo esperará. - y siguió riendo con una carcajada malévola.

Alana, que le miraba entre unos matorrales a cierta distancia no dió crédito. Estaba lo que parecía la pared de una colina, la chica de su sueño estaba presa en la pared por unas cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas que, aunque eran largas, no eran lo suficientemente largas como para llegar a aquel ser, que seguía riendo y se mantenía a distancia prudente. Al lado de la joven había una enorme jaula de barrotes con, extrañamente, un búho de, seguramente, dos o más metros. La silueta de su agresor era también la de su sueño, una silueta muy conocida. No recordaba de qué, pero no se pondría a recordar, pues la chica precisaba ayuda. Salió entonces de entre los arbustos, con la espada en mano y el escudo en la otra y, desafiante le gritó:

- Oye tú, el de negro, si tienes agallas, pelea con alguien que se pueda defender. - la carcajada del ser se cortó en ese instante y, sorprendido y algo interesado, se dió la vuelta y miró hacia atrás.

- Vaya, con que eres tú quién me interrumpe. ¿Quién eres porque, me resultas familiar? - dijo examinándola de arriba a abajo con la mano izquierda en la cadera y la derecha en el mentón - No pareces de por aquí, aunque, con esas pintas, cualquiera lo parece.

- No soy de por aquí y tú llevas la misma ropa que yo, así que... - le contestó con chulería, pero se dió cuenta - ¿las mismas ropas que yo?

- ¡Pues claro! De ello te conozco - contestó.

- Dark Link... - mencionó y poniéndose en postura de ataque añadió - tú... eres el némesis de...

- Link, si, aunque yo soy mucho mejor que el - interrumpió Dark Link.

- Demuéstralo.

Dark Link sacó su espada, la contraria a la Espada Maestra. Era negra la empuñadura y, por su filo, parecía correr la sangre de todos aquellos seres con los que había acabado. Su escudo era igual, a excepción de la trifuerza, que era negra y con los triángulos mirando hacia abajo, y del ágila, que era en este un cuervo. Ambos se dispusieron al ataque. En un momento, el aire se llenó de los ruidos de los chocantes aceros. Uno atacaba, el otro paraba el golpe con el escudo, así, hasta que Alana esquivó uno de los golpes, levantó su espada y le dió en el cuello. Dark Link se desizo como las arenas se deslizan en la mano. Alana bajó las armas¿Ya está¿y ese era el temible Dark Link?´´. De pronto, a su espalda, arenas negras se juntaron formando la silueta de Dark Link. Alana, que no lo veia, seguía pensando. Pronto, la chica se asustó por lo que pudiera hacerle a su salvadora.

- Guerrera, detrás tuya - le gritó.

- ¿¡Qué!? - se dijo confundida y miró a su espalda.

Gracias a la advertencia de la chica, Alana, aunque por los pelos, esquivó el ataque, dejando a Dark Link indefenso. Sacó rápida su espada y le volvió a dar, o eso creia. Dark Link la engañó, lo esquivó rápido y le golpeó en la nuca con la empuñadura de su espada haciéndola caer desmayada.

- ¡Ja! Esto es lo que les pasa a los que se entrometen a mis planes - rió de nuevo, esta vez menos que antes, se dió la vuelta y miró a sus prisioneros.

De pronto, la chica y el enorme búho vieron como Dark Link ponía los ojos en blanco y caía desmayado hacia ellos.

- Nunca... has de dar... la espalda... a enemigos... - decía sin apenas aliento y medio mareada Alana, con la espada en la mano.

El cuerpo de Dark Link desapareció del suelo como si estuviera hecho de arena y, las cadenas y la jaula que mantenían a los prisioneros, se hicieron arena a lo igual que el cuerpo del némesis. La chica fué a socorrer a Alana que, por la herida en la cabeza, se volvió a desmayar. Al cabo de unas horas, Alana despertó. Estaba tumbada bajo la sombra de un árbol, un sauce, con una tela húmeda como diadema, era una venda.

- No os levanteis, no os lo recomiendo. - dijo una voz profunda que, acto seguido, ululó.

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Cómo¿¡Dónde estoy!? - se preguntaba confusa mientras se volvía a tumbar y miraba hacia arriba, dónde se detuvo a ver una mancha parda apoyada en una rama. Veía borroso.

- Me dá que todavía no os habeis despertado, mi nombre es...

- ¿Mancha? - interrumpió la todavía confusa muchacha - Existen las manchas que hablen, espero que cuando vuelva a lavar la ropa no me rosmen...

- ¡Kaepora! - dijo una voz dulce - ¿ya se despertó?

- ... - aquel búho dudó en contestar - Me, me parece que en cierto modo...

Alana vió a una joven dama, de cabellos celestes y ondulados, de celestes ojos y actitud agradable acercarse con unas vendas. La joven se arrodilló, mojó las vendas que traía en un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua y se las cambió por las que llevaba puestas que, por la sangre, estaban rojas.

- No te preocupes - le decía a Alana - somos de confianza y gracias por salvarnos. Él es Kaepora Gaebora y yo soy Navi...

- ¡Navi! - Alana se erguió enseguida al escuchar esa palabra, pero como puede ser que Navi sea hiliana´´ pensaba sorprendida. Navi, que le estaba cambiando las vendas, se asustó. - ¿Co... cómo es que eres hiliana?

- Gracias al amuleto de las hadas. - y miró con orgullo un colgante que tenía en el cuello con la forma de un hada que, incluso, brillaba. - Ahora, este amuleto lleva mi poder como hada, cuando quiera volver a mi ser, solo he de quererlo. Bien, ya está. - se apartó de Alana cogiendo las vendas ensangrentadas y, en cuanto las tuvo entre sus manos, las vendas ardieron. Alana se asustó, pero Kaepora Gaebora la tranquilizó.

- No te preocupes - le susurraba el ave - es hechicera, siempre hace eso. Desde que ella y Link se separaron tuvo que apañárselas sola como hechicera pero, no es muy buena, por eso Dark Link la acabó cogiendo.

- Kaepora, una pregunta ¿Por qué Link y Navi se separaron? Yo pensé siempre que seguirían juntos en sus aventuras...

- Mmmm... es una buena pregunta, tan buena, que hasta se la podrías preguntar a ella. El por qué, porque yo no lo sé.

- Yo pensaba que lo sabías todo, al final el búho no es tan sabio...

- ¿Qué andais cuchicheando? - preguntó Navi enfadada, con los brazos en jarra - ¿Eh¿Qué deciais?

- Mmm... bonito vestido. - mintió Alana.

- A... que ricura, gracias guapa. - dijo orgullosa Navi. Se dió la vuelta para ver una cosa y Kaepora y Alana siguieron hablando:

- ¿Es siempre tan... ¿orgullosa??

- Un poco, la verdad, aunque prefiero que sea orgullosa a su normal actitud de mandona.

- Yo igual.

- Vamos, lentorros, que no avanzais. - les gritó Navi desde la distancia, moviendo los brazos.

Mientras avanzaban, Kaepora se volvió serio hacia Alana.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Si. - contestó Alana dudando.

- Por favor, sé que buscas a Link, - ese comentario sorprendió a Alana - Saharasala me lo contó, así que si no te importa¿puedes llevar a Navi contigo? Te servirá de ayuda y...

- No te preocupes, si ella quiere, conmigo se viene.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Navi, le contaron la propuesta. Ella aceptó con mucho gusto. Alana les comentó que no se orientaba bien, así que Keapora les dijo que le siguieran. Navi, tocó su colgante y, con un resplandor fugaz, ya era la pequeña hada que todos conocemos. Alana subió a Blacker, quien, distraído de nuevo, no se dió ni cuenta de que su ama no estaba. Navi se colocó a su lado, volando. Kaepora Gaebora les adelantó volando y les guió a traés del frondoso bosque con el que se habían topado. Al final, llegaron a la llanura de Hyrule, donde se bifurcaron: Kaepora salió volando hacia el norte y Alana sobre Blacker y Navi hacia el bosque Kokiri. Estaba atardeciendo y el viento, rico en esencia a hierba que ellos respiraban profundamente, les olía a aventura. 


	6. Cap6: El Desafío del Bosque Kokiri

Capítulo 6: El Desafío Del Bosque Kokiri

Cuando salía, comenzaba a atardecer y, al rato, ya comenzó a anochecer. A Navi le entró sueño y, como Alana también andaba algo cansada, se fueron a un lugar en la llanura, entre los muros de Lon-Lon y unas dunas, y encendieron un fuego. Blacker con el calor no tardó en dormirse; Alana en cambio, estaba sentada ante el fuego, inquieta y con una ramita que utilizaban para encender el fuego en las manos, jugando con las brasas de la fogata. Navi, al verla tan preocupada, se puso en frente de ella, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola perder el palo.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó curiosa Navi a la altura de su nariz.

- Mm... pensar. - dijo melancólicamente Alana.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Nunca vi a nadie así. - y se acercó más a Alana, tanto, que Alana casi tenía que vizcar los ojos para verla.

- Es... es que hoy... era mi - bajó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada triste a las llamas, luego la levantó hacia el hada - hoy era mi cumpleaños, mi decimotercer cumpleaños y, como regalo... - cerró los ojos, intentando ahogar ese sentimiento que la iba a hacer llorar - muere mi madre...

Navi se dió cuenta de que no debía de haberle hecho esa pregunta. Bajó las delicadas alitas en modo de pena por la muchacha. Alana al ver eso, recapacitó. Como siga así, voy a hacer llorar a mi nueva compañera´´ pensó y, acto seguido, levantó la cabeza y se animó. Navi se llevó una sorpresa.

- No te preocupes Navi, - dijo ella acariciándole el ala derecha - yo si te viera a ti así preguntaría lo mismo.

- Mm... gracias, - y bajó las alas con la cabeza pidiendo disculpas - a veces, no controlo mi lengua, soy demasiado cotilla.

- Lo sé, - a eso, Navi respondió con una mirada de odio de la que Alana se rió - pero ya que me lo preguntas, te contaré mi historia.

Y así fué, estuvieron durante horas delante del fuego, Alana relatando y Navi, atentamente, escuchando. Pasaron las horas como minutos. Alana, sin dejarse detalle alguno, ni tan siquiera sus sueños, le fué contando poco a poco, como fué su viaje. A lo que serían las dos de la noche, ambas chicas se acostaron y apagaron el fuego, por si alguien le seguia, aunque era improbable. A las cinco de la mañana, el gallo del Rancho Lon-Lon les despertó. Alana soñolienta se levantó y fué a asearse a un rio cercano, pero aquella noche durmió bien. Debió de ser que al contarle a Navi todos los pesares de su mente, ya podía dormir. Ahora estaba mejor que una rosa. Cuando continuaron el viaje, Alana le dijo a Navi que podia apoyarse en su hombro, ya que la veía demasiado dormida para volar. Navi aceptó gustosa la oferta. Fueron galopando en dirección sureste. La verdad, el día anterior se quedaron cerca del bosque, pues no tuvieron que estar mucho tiempo.

Llegaron al bosque, pero todavía tenían que llegar al poblado. Como la entrada, que era un arbol hueco, era muy pequeña para que el unicornio pasase, lo dejaron fuera. Cuando llegaron, Navi se puso contentísima de volver a lo que un día fueron sus raices. Pero la verdad, el recibimiento no fué el esperado.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó un niño pequeño con malos modales.

- Hola, se solía decir en mi país. - dijo Alana sorprendida por la conducta del niño. - Vengo a ver a una tal Saria¿la conocen?

- No me has contestado¿quién eres? - y aumentó el tono de voz.

- Soy Alana, vengo en son de paz a ver a una kokiri llamada Saria. Ahora contéstame tú a mi¿La conoces? - y se agachó para ver a la cara al niño.

- La conozco, pero cosa muy distinta es conocer y llevar, por cierto ¿por qué vistes como un kokiri si nunca te había visto antes?

Alana dudó en contestar al pregunta¿qué iba a hacer? contarle su historia. ¡Ja! La tomarían por bruja. No le quedó más remedio que decirles otra cosa:

- Vengo buscando a Link. - de pronto, por ese nombre, más de esos niños se juntaron alrededor de la guerrera.

- ¿Tú buscas a Link? - preguntó otro niño, más pequeño que el anterior, con una voz llena de inocencia infantil.

- Me dá que más que buscarlo, lo ha matado - dijo un desconfiado que aparecio, el mayor de todos, pelirrojo con pecas en las mejillas y con el peor de los carácteres. - seguro que eso de buscarle es una artimaña para que le llevemos a Saria y la acabe también con ella¡¡¡Jamás!!! Lo oyes¡¡¡Jamás!!!

- Si, miradle las ropas - dijo una voz femenina, chillona y llena de descaro -¡eh! y miradle la espada¿no es la misma con la que Link acudió en su momento a salvar el bosque?

- Es cierto. - contestaron otras voces a coro o estre susurros.

- Y mirad su gorro, solo Link llevaba un gorro como ese y¡Mirad! Tiene manchas de sangre. - era cierto, la herida se había abierto un poco y derramaba sangre, dejando algunas manchas rojas en el verde gorro.

- ¡Ha matado a Link! - gritaron algunos y se asustaron mientras otros se ponían a la ofensiva.

- Yo no le he matado. - dijo Alana intentando convencerles de que el crimen cometido era inexistente, más, los kokiris como si oyeran llover, y tronar, no la escuchaban, al contrario, la acusaban más.

- Qué más pruebas quereis de que es una asesina. - y Mido corrió por detrás, le quitó el gorro y lo enseñó publicamente sobre un pequeño tronco de la entrada, lo mostraba como si fuera una medalla. Acto seguido, siguió diciendo mientras señalaba a Alana - Es una asesina, teneis todas las pruebas, la vestimenta, el armamento, el gorro ensangrentado¿Qué más quereis?

- ¡Viva el jefe Mido! - gritaron algunos pequeños alagándole. Con razón no me escuchan, si es su jefe, tendrás confianza ciega´´ pensaba temerosa Alana, no le daban miedo, pero no quería hacerles daño.

- Pero que desconfiados sois, - reprimió Navi poniéndose a la altura del último hablante - en especial tú, Mido, que nunca cambiarás.

- ¡Ah! Navi. - se sorprendió Mido - También le has lavado el cerebro a Navi. A por ella.

En un momento, todos los niños sacaron de detrás de su túnica un arma, un tirachinas. Cuando los niños iban a cargar el tirachinas, a Alana no le quedó otro remedio. Sacó su espada y, con un círculo perfecto, todos los tirachinas a su alrededor, incluido el de Mido, cayeron al suelo rotos en astillas o partidos por la mitad. Mido, que según el creia su tirachinas era irrompible, al ver lo que hizo con el, sorprendido, cayó al suelo sentado, con cierto temor en aquella guerrera. Se oía el castañeo de sus dientes y el choque de sus piernas entre sí, ya había perdido totalmente todo el control por el miedo.

- Si acaso quereis guerra, yo os daré guerra, pero mi intención no en precipitar los funerales. - dijo más a Mido que a cualquier niño cercano, mientras bajaba el arma.

Mido en ese momento, aunque con todavía miedo por la actitud de su nueva agresora, se levantó y, sin que Alana se percatase, sacó un puñal que tenía escondido en la espalda y se dirigió a atacar a Alana, pero Navi, que le conocía, sabía que lo iba a hacer y avisó a Alana en el momento preciso, la verdad, cuando surgió la discusión, ella se puso a revolotear por el aire y se la vió, la espada kokiri. Cuando Mido cargó contra Alana, en un movimiento rápido y fuerte de la Espada Maestra, hizo que Mido soltara su puñal, esta voló por el aire y se clavó en un tronco algo distante. En ese momento, Alana, sin otro remedio, con su mano izquierda empujó al kokiri, tirándolo al suelo y, con la derecha, puso su espada a altura de su cuello.

- Lo siento Mido, pero si no me dejas otra elección tendré que hacerlo...

- ¡No! Por favor.

Una chica apareció en escena. Era una muchacha de la altura de Mido, con el pelo verde, ojos azules y un hada de color amarillo intenso. Era ella quien suplicaba por la vida de Mido.

- Por favor, no le mates, el iba con la mejor intención. - dijo ésta, acercándose a la guerrera.

- ¿Con la mejor intención¿Cuál¿La de matarme el antes? - gruñó enfadada.

- Por favor, yo te lo explicaré, pero baja las armas.

Alana guardó las armas y las ató de nuevo a su espalda. Cuando lo hizo, miró detenidamente a esa persona. Era una niña, le resultaba familiar, más no lograba dar con su nombre.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Saria, - hizo una reverencia para presentarse que Alana le devolvió - soy el sabio del Templo del Bosque, he venido hasta aquí porque así lo ha querido mi protector.

- ¿Tu protector?

- Así es, el Gran Árbol Deku. Vine corriendo porque, bueno, él quiere verte en seguida. Vuestro nombre es...

- Alana.

- ¿Alana? Em... - Saria se sorprendió un poco por su nombre, lo que sorprendió mucho más a los presentes. - Pues, Alana, sígueme.

Saria la condujo atravesando el poblado kokiri. Llegaron a un pequeño pero frondoso bosque. Lo atravesaron sin problemas gracias a que Saria conocia a la perfección el camino. Llegaron a un claro en el que el sol llegaba apenas, pues un gran árbol de tamaño monumental proyectaba una gran sombra en el lugar. Saria le explicó que el Gran Árbol Deku estaba alli.

- Oh Gran Árbol Deku, despertad de vuestro sueño para atender a vuestra petición. He traído a quien vos queriais ver. - Saria hizo una genuflexión para mostrarle sus respetos a aquel árbol que, en cuanto acabó aquello de decir, abrió los ojos.

- Oh mi querida Saria, tú siempre cumples tus promesas, gracias. - dijo soñoliento el Árbol Deku mientras se sacudía las ramas y daba un gran bostezo que casi hace volar a ambas chicas. - Lo siento, Alana¿no es así?

- Pues si¿cómo es que me conocen? - preguntó sorprendida Alana.

- Saharasala tiene un amigo, un búho que tú ya conoces, el nos contó de tú llegada y tú misión. Por mala suerte - se paró un momento, dió un suspiro y siguió - el bosque vuelve a estar en peligro.

- ¿Vuelve? - Alana se sorprendió - ¿Cómo que vuelve?

- Si, - respondió la dulce Saria - y todo por mi culpa.

- No tienes tú la culpa, Saria. Yo te mandé llevarlo... - respondió el Gran Árbol.

- Pero a mí me lo quitaron de las manos - interrumpió la kokiri y se llevó las manos al rostro.

- ¿Qué le quitaron, Gran Árbol? - preguntó Alana mientras consolaba a la pobre Saria.

- La Gema Kokiri, una piedra que dá ciertos poderes al poseedor. Por suerte, quién a Saria se la quitó no sabe utilizarla.

- Si me decís donde está quien atacó a Saria, Gran Árbol Deku, yo recuperaré vuestra gema.

- Está en el Templo del Bosque. Pero... ¿sabréis llegar? - preguntó el Árbol.

- Con mi ayuda si. - interrumpió orgullosa Navi - Yo es su día con Link me recorría los Bosques Perdidos.

- Entonces, vamos Navi. - y Alana sacó su espada y su escudo - Navi, guíame, por favor.

- Con mucho gusto.

Navi, después de responderle, salió volando a toda velocidad, Alana la perdió de vista un momento, pero la encontró enperándola en el centro del poblado kokiri. Cuando llegó, Navi siguió por un camino en el que Alana se retrasó porque tenía que escalar. Cuando llegó arriba siguió a Navi, que se metió por un tronco hueco como el de la entrada. Navi, sin pensárselo, fué por un camino, pero Alana, por si se perdían, dejó una marca con su espada en el suelo. Dieron muchos rodeos y, al fin, llegaron a un lugar que, por mala suerte, tenía la marca de Alana. Alana le paró los pies a Navi.

- No sabes por dónde ir, no mientas.

- Claro que sé... bueno... - Navi vaciló un poco antes de continuar - sabía, el bosque ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

- Genial. - dijo sarcásticamente la guerrera - Tenía que pasarme esto a... - Alana se detuvo y puso los ojos en blanco.

- A... ¿¡Alana!? - preguntó sorprendida - Es.. ¿estás bien?

De pronto, Alana se recuperó y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Al rato, cuando Navi la ojeaba, Alana se levantó sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una canción familiar para Navi... la Canción del Tiempo. Una silueta a su lado se aclaró. Un joven hylian con su hada. El joven, rubio, de ojos azules, cara amable y ropas verdes se orientaba en el bosque. Alana siguió tocando y vieron que la figura iba hacia algún lugar cruzando el bosque; ambas, guerrera y hada, decidieron seguirle. El joven les condujo por el bosque hasta llegar a un edificio de piedra, del que las hiedras y otras malashierbas se habían apoderado. Alana, ya cansada, paró de tocar y, en cuanto lo hizo, el joven desapareció.

- Co... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó sorprendida Navi, poniéndose enfrente de su cara.

- ¿El qué?

- El joven, era mi amigo... Link. Era la primera vez que llegamos a este Templo, el hada, era yo.

- Vaya, me sigues contando luego¿vale Navi?, ahora hay una misión.

Entraron en el templo ruinoso. Para acceder a el tuvieron que cortar algunas plantas que tapaban las salidas y entradas. Después de un par de salas llegaron a la que parecía la mayor. Una sala circular, llena de puertas, cinco en total. Navi recordaba que en el centro había un ascensor y se lo dijo a Alana. Alana, entonces, fué hacia el centro, cuando... un escorpión gigante se avalanzó contra ella. El escorpión era semihumano, el cuerpo era el de un escorpión gigante, pero la parte de arriba de humano. Su pelo largo, rubio y liso y su cuerpo blanco contrastaban en el oscuro cuerpo del escorpión. El escorpión se presentó.

- Mi nombre es Scorpio¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

- Venir a por lo que le quitaste a Saria. Devuélmelo y no te haré daño.

- ¡Ah! Hablas de esta gema tan bonita... - y en una de las pinzas estaba la gema. -pues... para tenerla, tendrás que matarme. - y se tragó la pequeña gema.

- Muy bien, si es eso lo que quieres.

Alana no hizo bien en subestimar a Scorpio. Era ágil y fuerte. Navi le dijo que su punto débil se encontraba en un rubí que tiene en la espalda, entre el cuerpo del escorpión y el de humano. Bien¿y cómo espera esta pesada que llegue yó a su espalda sin que una de sus patas o su cola me derribe? ´´, pensó Alana mientras esquivaba los ataques de la cola y frenaba con el escudo y la espada los de las pinzas. En una de las veces, Alana se despistó y fué derribada por la cola, que la lanzó contra una pared. Alana se levantó rápido para que las pinzas no la cogieran. Se dispuso a atacar, nada de parar ataques, solo esquivar e intentar atacar; quería ver si podía perder el equilibrio a pesar de tenes ocho patas que lo sostenían. No consiguió mayor resultado que darle en el caparazón un par de veces. En una de las veces, la espada brilló con un fulgor verde nuevo. Se dispuso a atacar con un ataque circular que tuvo efecto nuevo.

Aquella hoja de brillo verde, al dar con el caparazón de Scorpio, hizo que brotaran unas raices que le inmobilizaron las patas. Las parras eran débiles y Scorpio se deshizo de ellas fácilmente. Vaya, ya te he pillado, de esta, no escapas´´, opinó Alana. Se alejó un poco para esquivar un furioso ataque contrario y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Cargó la espada, la espada brilló... pero en lugar de dirigir un ataque hacia Scorpio, clavó la espada en el suelo. Scorpio se rió pero, nunca subestimes a nadie, pues siempre te llevarás una sorpresa. Del suelo, alrededor del escorpión, salieron potentes y poderosas raices que apresaron a Scorpio. Él, sin poder moverse, quedó indefenso. Alana corrió a su espalda y vió el punto rojo. Con fuerza, clavó la espada en ese punto. Scorpio se liberó de las raices y se retorció. Al final, cayó muerto. Alana había salido despedida por los aires en una de las sacudidas que pegó Scorpio para liberarse de las cepas. Navi, que había presenciado todo desde una distancia prudencial, se acercó a ver el estado de Alana. La guerrera todavía respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Navi visualizó en aquel templo un pequeño charquito con agua, se empapó en ella y salpicó la cara de Alana. Esta despertó.

- ¿Qué a pasado? - preguntó confusa la guerrera.

- Lo has logrado, has acabado con el, su cuerpo está...

Su cuerpo no estaba, desapareció, pero flotando en medio de la sala estaba el premio deseado: la Gema Kokiri. Alana se incorporó y fué a por la gema. Después volvieron junto el Gran Árbol Deku.

- ¡¡Saria!! - gritó desde la lejanía la gerrera - traigo la gema.

- Perfecto, gracias. - contestó Saria mientras le entregaban la gema.

- ¡No¿Qué haces, Alana? - preguntó la voz grave y profunda del Gran Árbol Deku.

- Devolvérsela, la gema es de ella.

- A ella no le sirve, ahora es tuya. ¿Qué tal el nuevo ataque?

- ¿Cómo¿Aquel ataque fué debido a la gema?

- Si, ya te dije que te daría poderes.

- Pero... yo no la tuve¿cómo entonces pude tener los poderes sin tener la gema?

- Los poderes de la gema siempre van al portador de corazón puro. Scorpio no tiene ni tan siquiera corazón, así que los poderes te fueron enviados a ti.

- Vale, pero... ¿no les hace falta?

- No, ahora, como ya he dicho, es toda tuya.

Genial´´discurrió Alana. De pronto, alguien conocido ululó. Era Kaepora Gaebora que, subido sobre una rama del Gran Árbol Deku, observaba y oyó toda la conversación.

- Bien, Alana, has venido como te pedí que hicieras. Bien. - Kaepora volvió a ulular - Tú siguiente parada, el Reino Zora.

- Muy bien. Pues al Reino Zora iremos. - y animada por su nueva aventura, Alana comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. - Navi¿estás preparada?

- Lista y preparada. - bromeó Navi. - Vamos, el Reino Zora está un poco más al Norte de aquí.

Alana y Navi se dirigieron a la salida, donde los kokiris, esta vez, les despidieron con un adiós, mientras que los más pequeños se agarraban con fuerza a las piernas de Alana y lloraban porque no se fuera. Alana sacó su flauta y, para tranquilizarlos, les tocó la canción de los Bosques Perdidos, la Canción de Saria. Cuando cruzaron el túnel que llevaba de vuelta a la Llanura de Hyrule, se encontraron con Blacker que, como siempre desde que lo sacó del rancho, andaba despistado con cualquier cosa que veía: una ardilla, la hierba, una flor... Montó en el y se alejaron. Pronto pararían porque, con toda la aventura, ya había atardecido.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto se fueron de sus presencias, Kaepora y el Gran Árbol Deku comenzaban a hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ella llegará a su objetivo? Yo la veo débil - preguntó el Gran Árbol Deku.

- Estoy muy seguro. - contestó Kaepora y ululó - Ella aquí pasará muchas desgracias y también muchas venturas, pero sé bien que no se rendirá ni en el peor de los momentos.

- Si estás tan seguro no te contrariaré. - respondió - Pero haz dos cosas por mi: por ser un árbol, no la puedo vigilar.

- No te preocupes, yo ya llevo unos días siguiéndola. - interrumpió Kaepora.

- Segundo, - continuó el Gran Árbol Deku - salte de mis ramas enseguida - y comenzó a sacudir las ramas para que Kaepora se bajase - pesas aunque no lo creas, además, ahora que la calma temporal en este bosque a vuelto, seguiré con mi siesta. - y después de un largo bostezo, cerró los párpados y comenzó su sueño. 


	7. Cap7: El Dominio Zora

Capítulo 7: El Dominio Zora

- Muy bien, el dominio de los Zoras está por allí o... - exclamó Navi, aunque algo apenada en esto último - lo que queda de el.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Alana mientras espoleaba a Blacker para que aumenase la velocidad - Recuerdo haber escuchado la historia pero... ¿¡No me acuerdo!?

- No importa.Verás, tú ya debes saber que yo fuí compañera de Link ¿No?

- Pues sí, eso es evidente porque, aunque me hubiera olvidado, lo llevas repitiendo a todas horas, que si Link no se qué, que si Link no se cuál... vamos, continúa. - decía Alana imitándo a Navi.

- No te metas conmigo. - y enfadada se posó en el hombro de Alana y se giró en dirección contraria a ella.

- Como sigas así de delicada, voy a tener que encerarte en una botella para que no te me hagas daño. - y le dirigió una sonrisa seguida de una carcajada corta. - Vamos, no te piques así...

- Vale...pues entonces...¿continúo?

- Si.

- Muy bien. Pues cuando Link cogió a Maestra, quiero decir, la Espada Maestra, adelantó...

- Siete años en el tiempo... - interrumpió Alana. - ya me lo has contado.

- ¿A que no te cuento la historia?

- Cuenta...

- Pues, cuando los adelantó, todo Hyrule estaba en malas condiciones. Donde tú viste a los kokiris, ellos, en su zona, fueron invadidos. El dominio de los zoras, congelado. El Lago Hylia, secado. El Castillo de Hyrule, derrotado. Las Gerudo estuvieron bajo el dominio de las hermanas Twinrova. En Kakariko, aparentemente nada, pero luego vimos que una sombra acechaba Kakariko.

- Vaya, menudos años.

- Ya, pero Link nunca se rindió, salvó los templos y sus respectivos sabios, pero en cuanto encontramos a Zelda, los sabios fueron capturados. Pero Link los salvó a todos, incluída Zelda, y derrotó a Ganondorf, luego...

- ¿Luego qué? - preguntó curiosa Alana.

- Emm... nada. No me hagas caso. - dijo Navi intentando quitar el tema del aire.

- Ahora has empezado, así que síguela.

- ¡Ay! Mira que tarde es, tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.

La verdad, Navi tenía razón, la luna ya había salido hace un buén rato y era lo único que les iluminaba el paso. Alana, como pudo comprobar, Navi era reacia a seguir con el tema, así que Alana dejó de intentarlo, ató al unicornio en un buen lugar cerca del fuego encendido, sacó una manta y se acostó sobre ella. Navi también, en una esquina, pues es tan pequeña que apenas ocupa. Mientras la noche corria, Alana tuvo otro sueño, algo extraño, nada que ver con lo soñado anteriormente.

Estaba en una especie de bosque, había una dama, un hada parecía, con sus hermosas alas diáfanas de un claro color dorado. La joven apenas se veía, tenía un cabello rubio muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. Llevaba un ceñido vestido color amarillo suave, un vestido digno de una reina por su esplendor. La dama comenzó a caminar por el claro del bosque, comenzó a dar pasitos y a entonar una canción con una suave y dulce voz.

Si quieres ir al Lago Curación entona mi canción y escucha con atención.

Una sorpresa llevarás cuando el Lago seco verás.

Pero un enemigo acecha en cada esquina no lo pierdas de vista o perderás a tu amiga.

Pero el enemigo final ya está al acechar no lo subestimes:  
un consejo que dar.

El podrá contigo pero entonces viene un amigo.

El, cuyo en sus ropas lleva,  
el viento verde de la primavera.

Y cuya espada es un torbellino que disipa las tinieblas.  
Cuando acabó la estrofa, la volvió a repetir, una y otra vez, hasta que caminando y caminando llegó a un lago. En el lago, la joven fué hacia el agua y, cuando comenzó a tocarla, caminó sobre ella. Caminó hacia el centro con elegancia. Una vez en el medio del lago una garra la atrapó y la sumergió. El Lago comenzó a secarse y no había rastro de aquella misteriosa joven o de aquella espeluznante garra.

Alana despertó, afortunadamente, por un rayo de sol. Viniste en el momento oportuno´´, pensó. Se aproximó a Navi, la cual dormía en su forma normal. Le susurró que despertara y luego la meció un poco.

- ¿Ya es hora de levantarse? - preguntó la soñolienta Navi desvelándose.

- Si, ya es hora. - y mientras se levantaba, continuó animada - Hoy veremos a los zoras.

- Si quedan... - susurró Navi.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Mm... nada. ¿Qué iba a decir yo?

Cada vez está más rara´´, discurria en cuanto subió al unicornio. Navi se puso a volar a su lado, ya estaba cansada de esta sentada. Se dirigieron hacia el este, ya les quedaba poco. Llegaron a un río que les impedía el paso. El caudal era demasiado fuerte como para pasar montados de Blacker, el unicornio no resistiría. Alana desmontó y soltó al corcel. En cuanto toque tú canción vendrás, de acuerdo´´, ello el unicornio respondió con un relincho y se fué corriendo hacia la llanura de Hyrule. Alana cruzó el río, aunque casi la arrastra. Cuando llegaron a tierra, Navi se transformó en humana.

- Tú quédate ahí, Alana, que con mi hechizo de fuego te seco... - decía Navi mientras apuntaba co sus manos a Alana.

- ¡NO! - gritó Alana, recibiendo así una mirada de odio de Navi. - Em... no es que no quiera, es que hace calor y mojada estoy mejor.

- Mm... - y Navi se cruzó de brazos - Bueno, si no quieres que te seque, tú verás.

Caminaron un buen rato por unos senderos algo retorcidos hasta llegar a una catarata. El agua de la cascada caía con mucha fuerza y un estruendo estremecedor. Navi se acordó de esa cascada.

- Tenía una puerta, pero... - y se puso a pensar - ¿cómo se abría?

En ese momento, Alana descubrió un símbolo en el suelo de uno de los caminos hacia la catarata. Se acercó para verlo mejor; eran tres triángulos, juntos formando otro y, a su lado, una inscripción que decía que se tocase la canción de la Corte Real.

- ¿Canción de la Corte Real? - pensó y, al momento sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una nana especial. Una piedra salió haciendo que el agua de la catarata desvelase un pequeño agujero.

- ¿QUÉ¿Qé has hecho para que se abriera? - preguntó interesada Navi.

- To... tocar una nana que me enseñó mi madre y que luego recordé en... algún sitio.

- ¡Claro¡La Nana de Zelda!

Alana se encaminó por el pasadizo y Navi, transformándose de nuevo en hada, la siguió. Llegaron a una cueva, un paraíso de hielo: una gran cascada en uno de los lados estaba completamente congelada y parecía un tobogán en medio de aquel paraje. La única antorcha que estaba encendida era una que estaba en un camino, hacia el segundo piso. Alana tenía frío, para ella, era increíble que alguien pudiera vivir allí sin quedar congelado. Sin otra parte a la que ir, Alana decidió ir hacia la antorcha, para calentarse y, de paso, para ver hacia donde conducía. Cuando llegaron a la antorcha ya se sintieron mucho mejor, el frío se les pasó. Navi, que es friolera, se quedó allí un rato; en cambio, Alana, siguió el camino para ver donde llevaba. Llegaron a una sala, dónde una figura gigantesca estaba congelada bajo un hielo estraño, un hielo de color rojo brillante. Se veía una corona sobre su cabeza. Debe de ser un rey o algo así´´, reflexionó Alana mientras, cruzada de brazos, ideaba una forma de sacarlo de allí vivo.

- Quizá es ya tarde y está ya muerto - pensó en voz alta.

- ¡Tú no digas eso del Rey Zora!

Un figura, parecida mucho a Lalin se herguía. Era un zora, uno de piel escamosa, blanca y celeste, como los zoras normales. Éste se aproximó a Alana con cierta furia.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para decir semejante desfachatez de nuestro rey?

- Pues... no sé. ¿Cuánto lleva ahí dentro? Por que si lleva más de dos días...

- Es el Rey Zora, insolente, el es capaz de aguantar años congelado. - tan enfadado lo decía, que parecía un león rugiendo.

- Y... y yo que pensaba que los zoras eran gente que ni en disputas se metía, me cambiaré de idea con este. - susurró para que no lo oyera.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada, solo pensaba en alto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ticlám? - preguntó una voz femenina con pinta de mimada en el tono.

- Na... nada su majestad. - e hizo una reverencia a quién venía por un camino que había detrás de aquel rey.

- Ticlám¿quienes son estos plebellos que están ahí?

- Maldita sea, ya se dió cuenta - susurró.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo has dicho? - la zora no lo oyó, pero como si lo hubiera hecho - Si te quejas de mi, te aguantas, tú no eres el indicado para hablar mal de mi.

- No hablé mal...

- ¡No interrumpas! Es culpa tuya que mi padre esté así. Link lo decongeló y vas tú, consejero real, y no avisas a mi padre de la llegada de Ganondorf. - le dió un escalofrío en cuando pronunció su nombre - Además, tú no has tenido el coraje de entrar a la Cueva de Hielo a por el fuego necesario.

- Lo siento princesa. - susurró el zora inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y perdón. - Por favor perdóneme.

- Habeis dicho que hay antídoto¿no? - interrupió Alana.

- ¡No interrumpas! y... i, he dicho que hay antídoto, es un fuego especial.

- Decidme dónde se encuentra y vuestro padre saldrá de ese estado. Lo único que a cambio pido - carraspeó - es un poco de información.

- La información os será dada, guerrera, a vuestro tiempo. Primero mi padre.

Como para contrariarla con ese humor. La princesa le hizo una seña a la guerrera para que la siguiera. Alana obedeció, Paso de llevarme una bronca con un zora´´, pensaba mientras caminaban por el sendero que había detrás del rey. Alana se presentó mientras caminaban. La princesa dijo llamarse Ruto y el zora, que era el consejero real, Ticlám. Llegaron a un lugar donde hacía frío, mucho frío. El aliento de la guerrera se congelaba nada más salir; Navi, en cambio, estaba perfectamente, se metió bajo el gorro de Alana y solo sacaba, de vez en cuando, la cabeza para mirar. En el lugar había un gran hueco, como si un meteorito hubiese caído.

- Hemos llegado. - digo Ruto contenta - Bien pleb... Alana, es esa cueva de ahí. - y señaló a una cueva en la roca, de la cual sobresalían pequeñas estalactitas y estalagmitas cortantes hechas totalmente de hielo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí, princesa Ruto? - preguntó con curiosidad Alana viendo la hoquedad del suelo.

- Eso por ahora no es de tú incunvencia. Todavía no me fío de tí ¿sabes? Me fiaré si traes el Fuego Azul en esta botella. - la princesa le tendió una botella vacía que Alana cogió.

- Esta bién, no creo tardar mucho, solo voy a por fuego. - decía mientras caminaba hacia la cueva.

- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que piensas tú. - susurraba Ruto mientras volvía al interior, porque allí, hasta ella tenía frío.

Alana entró. El pasaje no era agradable: murciélagos por todos lados; estalacmitas que caían del techo; ratas... Lo de las ratas le pareció extraño, pero bueno, sacó su espada y acabó con ellas cuando le querá robar unas rupias. Caminando por el sendero helado llegó a una sala enormemente grande; las paredes estaban recubiertas de hielo, a lo igual que el suelo y el techo; del techo colgaban más carámbanos de hielo con puntas muy afiladas; lo peor del lugar, para Alana, era la pésima estabilidad que allí mantenía y, en unas cuantas veces, llegó a resbalar. Comenzó a inspeccionar aquello con curiosidad y cautela. Navi, la única vez que salió, le vino bien. La pequeña hada visualizó algo azulado que se movía; era el fuego azul, que bailaba en el pedestal donde se encontraba. Alana se hacercó, mas, advirtió una presencia enemiga. Saltó hacia la derecha a tiempo de esquivar su ataque. Luego, el contrincante desapareció.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Alana mirando a su alrededor. Salvo la ténue luz que su espada emitía y la leve llama azulada, no había otra fuente de luminiscencia.

- Grrrrrr... - gruñó un ser y Alana alzó la espada para bloquear su ataque. Era una especie de lobo, pero se podía mantener a dos patas y su pelaje era brillante y frío como el hielo.

- Es un colmillo blanco. - le explicó Navi poniéndose a la altura del lobo.

- Ten cuidado con...

- No te preocupes, soy demasiado rápida para él. - decía Navi, esquivando facilmente los bruscos ataques de las imponentes garras.

- ¡Pero te digo que tengas cuidado con la garra!

- Y yo que no te preocupes.

- ¡¡La garra!!

- ¿Qué? - Navi se giró, a tiempo de ver a otro colmillo blanco abalanzándose sobre ella y, con un zarpazo, la lanzó contra la pared de detrás de la joven.

- ¡¡Navi!! - gritó ella, dirigiéndose al inmóvil cuerpo tendido sobre la escarcha, recogió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos y la llamó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Link? - preguntó el hada, confusa por el golpe.

- Sabes, en momentos como este sí que me gustaría ser Link o, por lo menos, tenerle para ayudarme.

- Em...A...Alana...pro...problemas - tartamudeaba Navi señalando detrás de Alana, quien, se dió la vuelta para conteplar la preocupación de su pequeña amiga.

- Ya... ya veo, comité de vigilancia. Y yo que creia que una llama no tendría que estar vigilada, se vé que me equivoqué. - Alana meditó por un momento, después le susurró algo a Navi, la cual, con el plan, se agitó en señal de aprobación.

- Buena idea.

Y comenzaron a realizar el plan. Consistía en lo siguiente. Navi sabía que los lobos son daltónicos, no distinguen los colores. Ella era una distracción perfecta porque era solo luz, entonces ella comenzó el plan. Se acercó a un par de lobos y anduvo revoloteando por encima de ellos. Mientras, la guerrera se acercaba por detrás con la espada en mano, se preparaba y se lanzaba contra los distraídos lobos, los que huían con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Bien, Navi, sigue así. - animaba la joven.

- No te preocupes, yo no me canso de hacer esto. - y mientras esto decía, volaba en ocho, mareando a un lobo cercano, el cual luego se fué haciendo eses.

Después de un rato de pelea, revoloteos, espadazos y demás, acabaron dejando la cueva limpia de enemigas como una patena. La guerrera se hacercó al medio del lugar y envainó la magistral espada.

- Bien, todo despejado. Buen trabajo, Navi.

- ...

- ¿¡Navi!?

- Buen trabajo... - repetía apenada el hada. - esa frase me la decía Link después de ayudarle. Aaaa...¡qué tiempos aquellos!

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy nostálgica.

- No te preocupes por mí, espero que se me pase.

- Bueno, a por el premio. - y Alana sacó de su mochila la botella que Ruto le dió, la pasó por el fuego, y atrapó una llama de color azul. Después, la guardó de nuevo - Ya está¿te vienes?

- Adelántate, yo voy ahora. - dijo deprimida Navi.

- Como quieras.

Al llegar a fuera buscó a Ruto sin encontrarla. Debe estar dentro porque, zora o no, este frío no lo aguanta ni el Yeti´´ pensó la joven, y se sentó al lado de un arbol que había cerca. Se acostó un poco y, al final, esperando a Navi, quedó medio dormida, recordando el sueño anterior. Mientras dormía, dijo un párrafo de la poesía:

- Pero un enemigo acecha en cada esquina, no lo pierdas de vista, o perderás a tu amiga. - movió la boca como si algo estuviese comiendo, después, despertó de súpeto - ¡Amiga¡Navi!

Más ya fué tarde. Ella se levantó rápidamente, desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia la cueva. Al llegar a la entrada, un fuerte viento, que venía de dentro de la cueva, la levó por los aires y la empujó hacia el centro del lago seco. Se tocó la cabeza, le daba vueltas. Mientras, después de la devastadora ráfaga de viento, un cuerpo rodeado por la luz levitaba desde el interior y se acercaba más y más a la guerrera. Ella, todavía en el suelo, lo veía como si de un encuentro se tratara (más o menos, era eso ¿no?). La figura paró de brillar y se posó en el suelo, era el cuerpo de Navi, el cuerpo humano.

- Navi ¿estás bien? - preguntó ella atónita.

- Yo si, tú... - rió malévolamente - dentro de unos segundos ya no vas ni a estar.

- Pero Navi¿no me reconoces?

- Ja, ja, ja. Yo soy Morpha, en anteriores tiempos estaba e mejor forma, por eso reclamo como mío este cuerpo. - decía Morpha a través del cuerpo de Navi.

- ¡Suélala! - gritó Alana. - Tú lucha es conmigo.

- Como desees.

El cuerpo de Navi emitió un fulgor cegador de luz. Cesó, y cuando lo ocurrió, un cuerpo pequeño cayó al suelo. Era la verdadera Navi, el cerpo de hada inerte en el suelo era el de ella. Alana fué hacia ella, pero Morpha, al no tener Navi fuerza suficiente, golpeó a Alana en la cabeza y le arrebató su espada. Alana no toleró que se la quitaran, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era Navi. La llamó y ella reaccionó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Morpha, está aqui, y ¡tiene a Maestra!

- ¿¡Tiene tú espada!? - preguntó estupefacta Navi. - Entonces ¿cómo le piensas vencer?

- ¿No eras tú la enciclopedia parlante? Dímelo tú, no te giba.

- Mm... - Navi comenzó a pensar. - Me acuerdo de algo.

- ¡Dilo! - gritó Alana esquivando uno de los ataques de Morpha.

- Pues... que Morpha tiene núcleo...

- Y...

- Y si le destruyes el núcleo está muerto, es fácil encontrarlo, flota en medio de la masa azul...

- Bien, me dá que todavía no te has enterado de la situación. - se quejó Alana más irritable que nunca mientras, como podía, esquivaba los incesantes ataques de Morpha. - Morpha tiene TÚ cuerpo, MI espada y pretendes que le viviseccione para buscarle SU núcleo. - resaltando las palabras en mayúscula.

- Ah... no me había dado cuenta. Je, je, tiene gracia...

- ¡NO! No la tiene y ahora busca una solución para acabar con este plasta. ¡Ahora!

Alana desesperada buscaba un arma con el que poder defenderse, pues el escudo hyliano no era rival ante la poderosa fuerza de la Espada Maestra que, aún sin brillo, era muy potente. Pronto recordó, miró en su cinturón y vió algo que le dió una pequeña alegria temporal; su sable de esgrima. Tal vez no realmente un arma, pero era mejor que nada.

- Alana, tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál? Y dila ya que apenas tengo tiempo. - le contestó mientras la Maestra y el sable se cruzaban, Alana, con un poco más de fuerza, logró empujar la espada y a Morpha hacia atrás. Lo tuvo a tiro un momento, pero no llegó a darle y se recuperó. - Maldita sea¿por qué solo va a por mi? Ya podrías ser más original e ir a por Navi...

- ¡Eh! No te pases, chica. - regañaba Navi. - Escúchame bien, en el centro de la espalda tiene una piedra roja extraña, prueba a darle ahí.

- ¿Y cómo? Espera... - meditó un momento - Antes lo ví. Sí, si consigo darle esquinazo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

Alana fué esquivando los golpes, uno tras otro, cansando un poco a Morpha. Volvó a haber un choque de espadas, Alana reunió fuerzas y empujó la espada de Morpha para dejarlo indefenso. Pero Alana no atacó, al contrario, Morpha se recuperó rápidamente y embistió, con la Espada Maestra en mano, hacia Alana. Por la rudeza y furia con la que Morpha lanzó el ataque ni se dió cuenta de la trampa. Alana estaba delante de un árbol en el cual, Morpha, quedó clavado e impotente. Alana, con auténtica furia, cogió su sable con fuerzas y lo clavó en el centro de la piedra. Morpha gritó y la piedra estalló en pedazos con un fulgor brillante.

- Me... me las pagarás. - decía él. - Me vengaré.

De la espalda, en el lugar en el que la piedra estaba, comenzó a brotar un líquido gelatinoso de color azul. Alana retrocedió con cara de espanto al ver tal escena. Se situó en el centro de la cuenca. Pero la cosa ahí no acaba, pues Morpha todavía tenía la Espada Maestra en sus manos y todavía no estaba muerto. Se dirigó corriendo hacia Alana, la cual estaba todavía recuperándose de lo ocurrido y se asustó al verlo venir. Morpha... 


	8. Cap8: ¿Vida o Muerte?

Capítulo 8¿Vida o Muerte?

...Con la espada en alto empujó a Alana, tirándola al suelo y, acto seguido, eleva la espada cogiendo fuerzas y se la clava en el abdomen, bajo las costillas. El grito de Alana se debió de oir hasta en los reinos más lejanos, aunque el grito no fué tanto como el dolor que, en ese momento, Alana sentía. Para mala suerte de Alana, la Espada Maestra fué forjada larga y cortante, por lo que atravesó su escuchimizado cuerpo y la clavó en la roca. Alana se desangraba por segundos, pero eso no fué lo peor; Morpha murió, más bien desapareció, y cuando ello ocurrió, el nivel del agua subía poco a poco.

- Ahora esto es una competición¿Quién...¡agg! acabará antes conmigo: El agua o la herida? - pensaba Alana retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? - Navi, desesperada, daba vueltas buscando una solución, pero no había ninguna.

- ¿Es este acaso mi fin? No puede ser... - pensaba Alana mirando al cielo mientras el agua le empapaba ya los tobillos - ¿Moriré ahora? Si lo hago fallaré a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a mis amigos, a mi mundo... - con cada palabra se le hacía un nudo más grande en la garganta. Gritó de dolor, notaba que su cuerpo se sequeba cual esponja al sol.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven escuchó el grito.

- ¿Quién será esa persona que tanto sufre? - preguntó al viento, palabras que luego el se llevó.

El joven se subió a su montura y fué siguiendo el río Zora, cabalgando a toda velocidad.

- Lo peor... no volveré a ver a Max ni Rebeca¡Agggg! - gritó de nuevo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ya no soportaba ni el dolor de la herida ni de lo que podía dejar atrás. Miró abajo, a la espada clavada - La Espada Sagrada, la Maestra, la creada por las Diosas para acabar con el Mal, la que cuya hoja era la más pura de todas, acaba manchándose de sangre volviéndose así asesina.

Alana apenas le quedaba ya tiempo, el agua ya le llegaba por el pecho. Cerró los ojos, la muerte y el descanso eterno la esperaba en el fondo del lago. De pronto, la herida le volvió a doler, pero más intensamente que antes.

- ¡...! - eso era un grito, grito ahogado de la guerrera, pues ya le alcanzó la cabeza. Cuando el agua la cubrió totalmente parecía querer llevársela.

- ¡¡¡ALANA!!! - gritó Navi desde la orilla desesperada, ella tal como era no podía nadar, se ahogaría antes de sumergirse un par de centímetros.

De pronto, una silueta irrumpió en escena, no se la vió pues corria muy deprisa; tiró sus armas y su mochila a la orilla del lago y se sumergió, no quería perder el tiempo. El joven sabía que el lago era mur profundo, pero aún así siguió llegando a donde estaba el cadáver de la guerrera. El joven se apoyó en el fondo a su lado, tomó la espada y tiró de ella, liberando así el cuerpo inerte de la joven. ¿Y esta espada?´´ pensaba el joven guardando la espada en su cinturón. Cogió a la muchacha en los brazos y nadó rápido a la superficie. Cuando llegó a la superficie, aspiró el aire como si fuera su primera vez en años, asi se ahogaba él. Llevó al despojo de la joven a la orilla y allí la tumbó, viéndola de cerca, pues sus vestimentas le extrañaban.

- ¡Link¡Eres tú! - exclamó Navi al ver a aquel joven.

- ¡Navi! Te he estado buscando. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? - preguntó Link.

- No. Además, ahora me preocupa más mi amiga. - dijo bajando el tono de voz y viendo apenada a la difunta guerrera.

- ¿Era amiga tuya? - preguntó.

- Si, ella me salvó, a mi y a Saharasala. - bajó las alas en señal de nostalgia. - ¿Puedes ayudarla?

- No lo sé, tal vez, o tal vez no. De pende de si ellas quieren. - miró al cielo. - Voy a por leña para hacer un fuego, tú vigílala¿Vale Navi?

- Si, señor. - dijo Navi recuperando su tono actual.

Link se fué a buscar leña o ramas para hacer una hoguera. Navi se quedó dando vueltas alrededor suya.

- Vamos, vamos... - repetía una y otra vez.

Se estresaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido. Si no fuera por mi culpa ella estaría viva´´, y, por muy pequeña que fuera, comenzó a llorar. Navi aún tenía esperanzas.

- Por favor, Alana, tú no te rindes tan facilmente.

Decía triste Navi, rezando por un milagro.

- Venga Alana, tú no te rendiste ni tan siquiera ante Dark Link, no puedes acabar así.

Con cada palabras, sus diminutos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Venga, despierta.

Nada cambiaba.

- Despierta.

Decía acercándose más a ella.

- ¡¡Despierta!!

Gritó desesperada, pero nada, volvió a lorar. Una de las lágrimas cayó en un ojo de la joven. Este comenzó a papadear.

- ¿¡Alana!? - preguntó mas sorprendida y alegre que asustada. - Alana ¿me oyes?

- Una luz... ¿estoy muerta? - preguntó como si acabara de despertar.

- Hasta hace un momento, sí. - contestó Navi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

- Ah... pues... Buenas noches. - y se colocó el brazó derecho encima de los ojos para que la luz que desprendía Navi no le molestase.

- ¿¡Quée!? - exclamó Navi incrédula y, con todas sus fuerzas, dió un placaje en el abdomen de Alana. Luego se dirigió a la copa de un árbol cercano.

- ¡Ayy! So bestia. - gritó Alana, abrazándose el vientre y encogiéndose del dolor. - ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? Como te pille te encierro en un bote y te doy de comer a una skulltula.

- Je, je. - rió alguien.

- Link, que bien, ya estás de vuelta. - dijo contenta Navi bajando. - Esa asesina me quería dar de comer a una skull...

- Ya la he oído. - interrumpió Link descargando las ramas.

- Entonces dile algo. - exigió Navi enfadada.

- Vale se lo diré. - Link se puso recto y, con tono serio empezó. - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido la descabellada idea de encerrar a Navi y dársela de comer a una skulltula?

- Bueno... yo... estaba enfadada, no era más que para darle miedo.

- Chica, a ver si aprendes. Si la ahogas acabas antes. - y rieron ambos, Link y Alana.

- ¡Tú también de su parte! - dijo Navi mirando con ira a Link. - Es increíble, ahora ni tan siquiera se puede confiar en tú amigo.

- Vamos Navi, no seas así. - contestó entre risas Link. - Tú misma sabes que te pasas siete pueblos.

- Ya, ya... - negaba Navi.

- Oh, mi Link ¿eres tú en serio? Por amor a las diosas...

- ¡Ruto¡No¡Tú otra vez! - decía apurado Link mirando a la princesa Zora que venía corriendo desde el interior.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Si vienes al Dominio Zora...

- Me encuentro mi pesadilla. - interrumpió Link.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó malhumorada Ruto.

- Mejor me callo. - contestó apartando la mirada.

- Siento interrumpir tan amorosa conversación - por ese comentario, Alana se llevó una mirada indignada de Link. - pero... Princesa, aquí teneis vuestro fuego. - y le endió la botella con el fuego azul.

- ¡Ah! Lo conseguisteis. - y quitó de las manos de Alana el tarro - Voy a liberarte papi.

- Ah... - suspiró Alana - para qué me molesto. ¿Por cierto Link?

- ¿Si? - la miró extrañado - ¿Qué quieres?

- Navi dijo hace un momento que estaba muerta y, bueno, digamos que estoy más viva que una rosa.

- Me suena de que el refrán sea otro, pero sí, hace un momento estabas... cadaver perdida.

- Pero¿cómo¿No estoy viva? - exclamó la sorprendida Alana.

Link abrió la boca para contestarle, pero en su lugar, otra voz, que a Alana le sonaba conocida, habló.

- Querida, pensé que atendías más a tus sueños.

- ¿Qué¿Quién habla?

Apareció de pronto una joven de amarillas vestimentas, más que una joven, un hada, de cristalinas alas áureas y rubio cabello, largo y ondulado. Su vestido, ceñido, era de un suave color ambarino. Sus ojos, extrañamente, azafranados brillaban con el intenso fulgor de una estrella. La dama, con su melodiosa voz, siguió.

- Yo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? - preguntó Alana fijándose en su alta figura sin perder ni el mínimo detalle.

- Perdón, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Crisalia, soy el hada del...

- Lago Curación - interrumpió insegura Alana.

- Si, ves como al final atiendes a tus sueños. - le sonrió Cralia - Vereis, antes, en tus épocas Link...

- No fué hace mucho, así que no te pongas en plan... - interrumpió él.

- Bueno... Hace dos años, la princesa Ruto, princesa de los zoras, era la guardiana del Templo del Agua. Por motivos que no vienen a cuento fué sustituída por mi. Yo te pedí ayuda y, aún en riesgo de tú vida, me socorriste. ¡Pasate la prueba, Alana!

- ¿Qué prueba?

- La del valor. - explicó el hada - Link pasó otras diferentes, tuvo que conseguir los medallones y, la verdad, yo te preparaba mi prueba, Pero Morpha se interpuso. Como tenías que venir, te avisé en tus sueños, aún a riesgo de que no los creyeras. Pero...- Cralia hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y, en medio de ellas, apareció una perla. - Tú premio, Alana.

- Gracias, pero... sigo sin entender. - dijo Alana cogiendo la joya que Cralia le tendía - Si no entraba en tus planes lo de Morpha¿por qué me lo das?

- Arriesgaste tu vida por tú amiga, cuando él te quitó la espada, ahí lo demostraste. La amistad que en un par de días compartiste con Navi hizo que te preocuparas más por ella qUe por lo que ocurriera después.

- Pero morí y sigo viva. Eso tampoco me cuadra.

- No me atiendes. ¿Cómo dije que se llamaba el lago? Lago Curación. Moriste porque las propiedades curativas de él no te hicieron efecto al todavía estar atravesada, pero, cuando Link te liberó, ya volviste a la vida.

- Hablando de la espada... - Link cogió la Espada Maestra de Alana y se la devolvió - Es tuya¿no?

- Si, gracias por salvarme.

- No hay de qué.

- Date prisa, Alana. Tú próximo reto es en la Montaña de la Muerte, al norte de aquí. Darunia te lo explicará.

- Vale.

La sacerdotisa, Crisalia, caminó hasta el centro del lago, y allí, desapareció con una intensa luz. Un grito procedente del interior del Dominio Zora alertó a ambos guerreros. Fueron hacia adentro y, para sorpresa de ellos, el rey zora ya estaba descongelado.

- Papiii. - decía la Princesa Ruto.

- ¿Eras tú quién gritaba? - preguntó atónito Link con las armas desenfundadas.

- Si. - respondió con toda tranquilidad la princesa.

- Ah... - dijeron ambos guerreros bajando la cabeza con vergüenza ajena.

- Por favor. - dijo de malhumor Alana. - ¿Y por eso se pone así? - salió, volvió al Lago. Link la siguió.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó.

- Tú no te metas. - y le dirigió una furosa mirada al inocente Link, quien prefirió no preguntarle por ahora. Link volvió al interior.

Pasaron las horas. Alana decidió quedarse a dormir bajo el manto estrellado, pues después de semejante día, aclaró dejando un cielo despejado. Encendió un fuego con otras ramas que encontró. Sacó la manta que Malón le regaló y se acostó junto al fuego, contemplando la inmensidad de la noche. Estuvo sola durante lo que parecían horas, contemplando estrellas y constelaciones que conocía. Después de un rato quedó dormida trivialmente. Un ruido de otra presencia hizo que abriera los ojos; era Link.

- Perdóname, pensaba que no estabas dormida. - se disculpó él.

- No te preocupes, no lo estaba realmente. - le explicó incorporándose. - Siento lo de antes, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Toma. - buscó algo que al final encontró en su mochila. Le ofreció una manta a Link, para que durmiera, que el gustosamente aceptó.

- Una pregunta y solo respóndemela si quieres. - dijo Link tumbado en la manta, al lado del fuego y observando el cielo. - ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando Ruto gritó? Es cierto, daba vergüenza, pero enfadarse...

- Tú no puedes comprenderlo. - respondió Alana apartando la vista de Link, que estaba al otro lado del fuego.

- ¡¡Bocazas!! - le gritó Navi, que andaba revoloteando cerca, y le dió un glpe en la frente.

- Bueno... no era mi intención... - se defendía Link.

- Navi, déjalo, yo también le hubiera preguntado eso si se hubiera comportado como yo me comporté... - hizo una breve pausa y se volvió a tumbar, mirando la constelacón de Orión, que estaba sobre sus cabezas. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio? Yo soy Alana.

- Vale. Yo soy Link...

- El Héroe del Tiempo. - continuó Alana.

- Parece que tú sabes tanto de mi como yo mismo. ¿Quién eres?

- Yo suponía que una chica en mi mundo; aquí, guerrera.

- ¿En tu mundo?

- Es una larga historia, Link. Si tienes tiempo y paciencia te la contaré.

- Tengo, y ahora que encontré a Navi, todo el del mundo. - contestó Link, viendo a la pequeña hada durmiendo junto al fuego.

Alana le contó su historia, de dónde venía, que ocurrió y luego qué estuvo haciendo por allí.

- Sigo sin entender. - dijo Link a Alana. - ¿Por qué te enfadaste con Ruto o, por lo menos, cuando gritó?

- Porque... verás... me puse algo celosa. - explicaba mirando al fuego que se estaba consumiendo.

- ¿Celosa¿De qué?

- Ella tiene padre, algo que yo nunca tuve. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, lo único que de él sé es su nombre, Nil.

- Te entiendo. Yo tampoco conocí a mi padre. Bueno, ya es tarde. - apagó la hoguera - Pues, buenas noches, Alana.

- Buenas noches, Link. - se tumbaron ambos jóvenes, mirando a direcciones opuestas.

- Una última pregunta, Alana. - susurró Link.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué antes me digiste que, el día en que viniste a Hyrule, lo empezaste bien y lo seguiste mal?

- La verdad esos conceptos no tienen orden en mi historia. Lo dije porque era mi cumpleaños, y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, aparece un encapuchado en mi casa que acaba con mi madre, desaparecen mis únicos amigos. Lo bueno fué... - meditó un poco - que estoy aquí.

- Vaya, pues, ya que no tienes ¿amigos?

- Amigos. 


	9. Cap9: La Cascada de la Luna

Capítulo 9: La Cascada de la Luna

En mitad de la noche, la luna, con su mitad izquierda faltante, iluminaba con su luz el lago. De pronto, una fuerte brisa apagó las llamas que seguian candentes en la hoguera de los durmientes guerreros. Del Lago Curación, bajo la luminosidad del astro, salió un rápida sombra que, cuando atravesó un matorral, despertó a la somnolienta guerrera. La guerrera giró la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido y, al no volverlo a escuchar, decidió reposar de nuevo la cabeza, más no duró mucho, pues volvió a escucharlo y esta vez, más cerca. La joven guerrera se levantó de súpito y alzó la vista hasta el origen del ruido. Sin apartar la mirada, tanteó buscando su arma o, por lo menos, algo de filo cortante. Encontró su escudo más, de pronto, una sombra se paro a sus espaldas y, alargando el brazo, le tapó la boca a la guerrera para que no gritase.

- Shshshsh... ¡Alana! Para ya. - susurraba al oído de Alana una voz extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Crisalia? - susurró apartándose la extremidad del hada. - ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche¿No sabes que hasta los héroes necesitan dormir?

- Ya se te está subiendo a la cabeza... - dijo en tono normal.

- No es por mí, sino por él. - y miró a Link, quien plácidamente dormía sumergido en sus sueños, acurrucado cual gatito.

- ¿¡Por el!? - preguntó casi riendo el hada mientras le señalaba - Por el no te preocupes, cuando tiene dias como este tiene el sueño más pesado que un goron.

- Hay un problema... - mencionó ya dejando los susurros - ¿No sé cuanto pesa un goron?

- No tienes que saberlo para hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Así que, sígueme.

- ¿En mitad de la noche? - preguntó atónita la guerrera - ¿Sabes? Tengo un seño que me caigo.

- Te aguantas como buena futura heroína y te coges la espada y me sigues. ¿Capiche?

- Vale... - bostezó - pero como sea por una tontería te juro...

- No tienes que jurar nada, te encantará.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que me gustará?

- Fácil, con esto tendrás algo que Link nunca tuvo.

Alana cogió su espada y su escudo (por si las moscas) y siguió a la sacerdotisa, no sin antes hechar un ojo a Link, que estaba sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Crisalia, más que andar, corria y, a tal velocidad, que parecía que volaba. Alana la perdió de vista un momento; había bajado una espesa niebla.

- Que extraño - pensó - hace nada era una noche despejada... Bueno¿por qué me sorprendo? Este mundo es así de especial.

- Por aquí. - se oyó la lejana pero dulce voz de Crisalia. - Vamos tortuga, ya van a empezar.

- ¿Lo qué empieza?

- Si me sigues y te das prisa lo verás.

Crisalia volvió a hechar a correr; Alana todavía atrás se esforzaba por correr más de lo que podía resistir, siempre pensando lo mismo, Esto debe de ser una extensión de Bosques Perdidos´´. Más lo consiguió, llegó a donde Crisalia quería y donde ella la esperaba. Ella encontró a Crisalia delante de unos arbustos, agachada, viendo algo que estaba tras ellos. Era eso lo que queria que viera.

- Por fin llegas. - decía Crisalia, con los brazos en jarras como regañándola. - Vamos, ven. - le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

Fuertes vientos hicieron que la espesa neblina, que antes se alzó ante Alana, se disipara, dejando ver una escarpada pared en la cual había una gran y magnífica catarata, enormemente grande, cuyas aguas iban a parar a una pequeña laguna. La luna creciente se veia preciosa, pues, aemás de reflejar en la cristalina agua, dos rocas en el principio de la cascada la enmarcaban. Era un paisaje precioso pero, pronto empezó a moverse algo bajo el agua, salieron burbujas... algo se acercaba.

- Ya llegan. - Crisalia estaba tan intrigada con eso que no parecia estar asustada.

Pronto una figura salió del agua, dió un giro en el aire y volvió a sumergirse, dejando en el aire pequeñas gotas de agua que, con el reflejo de la luna, parecían de cristal. Alana, aunque lo que nadaba fué muy rápido, pudo distinguir algo. Pronto, un ser como el anterior salió, pero este se quedó nadando en la superficie y, después de un rato, se sumerguió. La joven guerrera vió su escamosa y mojada piel, deslumbrante por la intensa luz, y la supo reconocer; eran zoras.

- ¡Estan vivos! - exclamó Alana. Cierto, vió a Ruto, pero en las leyendas nadie sabe donde fueron los zoras.

- Si, Alana, te lo explicaré. Cuando congelaron por primera vez el reino, solamente quedaron el Rey Zora, congelado, y su hija, La princesa Ruto, por obligación. Después de eso, por razones que no vienen a cuento, a Ruto se le retiró su título de Sabia del Agua´´, el por qué lo sabe Saharasala. Bueno, los zoras buscaron entonces un lugar donde vivir escondidos para que no los volviesen a atacar y encontraron este sitio y, de vez en cuando, un zora o el consejero real pasan por los restos del dominio, de lo que ya queda poco.

- Pero, si viven aquí para que no los vean ¿no hay nadie que se pierda, pase por aquí y los vea? - preguntó Alana.

- No, la razón es sencilla. Ellos, los zoras, se camuflan como peces y solo salen las noches de luna creciente a la superficie. Me parece que hacen una especie de ritual.

- ¿Qué ritual?

- Uno que, si esperas y observas, verás.

La voz que habló sorprendió a ambas jóvenes. Una mano escamosa y de palmeados dedos se posó en el hombro de Alana. Alana miró hacia el ser. Era un zora, uno muy alto. Se miraron fijamente la guerrera y el zora, hasta qe la muchacha habló:

- ¡Lalin, qué alegría verte! - y abrazó al zora - Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Qué tal¿No estabas en Hilia?

- ¡Eh! Para el carro, Alana, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. - contestaba Lalin con una sonrisa en la cara mientras soltaba a Alana.

- Lo siento.

- Nada chica. Bueno, a lo primero... Yo tambien te hechaba de menos. Luego, si, estoy muy bien. Y no, ya no estoy en Hilia, menuda pregunta, si me vés, digo yo, que será porque estoy aquí.

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿no estabas con Sebastián?

- Si, pero este momento es una vez al mes y he de venir. Mira, lo que aquí los zoras hacen es una competición. ¿Sabes por qué compiten?

- No - y giró la cabeza en gesto negativo.

- Por llegar a la luna. - con algo de melancolía en su mirada, Lalin, miró a la luna - Hoy está más bonita que nunca.

- Alana, ya es el momento. - le decía Crisalia a la guerrera mientras se levantaba - Lalin, tú que conoces mejor el lugar¿Nos llevas al manantial?

- Si, seguidme. - contestó Lalin.

Lalin, ahora el guía, los llevó por una serie de subidas que cansaron a la frágil sacerdotisa acuática. Pronto después, legaron al lugar. Era un descampado que, por lo visto, se situaba en el comienzo de la catarata con un pequeño arroyo que fluía dócil y apaciblemente. Había pocos árboles, la mayoría manzanos, pero dispersos del centro a varios metros, con lo que había gran espacio, iluminado por la creciente luna.

- Bien, ya cumplí. Es aquí.

- Muy bien. Gracias Lalin - agradeció Crisalia - y tú, señorita... - y señaló a Alana, que estaba observando el lugar.

- ¿¡Señorita!? Mi apodo sería castrón´´. Vamos, una señorita no va con una espada matando a villanos. - interrumpió Alana enfadada.

- Bueno, pues Alana, ven conmigo. Tú, Lalin... Mejor apártate.

Crisalia movió las manos de forma extraña durante un rato, después, apareció un lucero entre ellas, el lucero creció tomando la forma de un arma. Brillaba intensamente hasta que paró, en ese momento paró de crecer y se pudo ver - ya sin la luz, claro - una espada, filo delgado y duro con un mango adornado por escarlatas piedras. Crisalia, que en sus manos la tenía, hizo movimientos vagos para probar su forma aerodinámica. Luego se dirigió a Alana, que observaba atónita la escena a distancia prudente, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

- ¿¡Alana¿Estás en este mundo?

- ¿Eh¿Qué?

- ¿A qué esperas? Saca tú espada.

- ¿Eh? A si. - Alana desenfundó la espada y colocó en su brazó el escudo.

- ¿Para qué lo tragiste? Déjalo, ahora no lo vas a necesitar. - Alana le dió el escudo al zora, que estaba tumbado bajo un árbol. - ¿Preparada?

- ¿Para qué?

- Te voy a enseñar la técnica del agua. La verdad, no sé que ha pasado, tenías que haberla aprendido cuando conseguiste la perla, pero... bueno, soy novata en esto de ser sacerdotisa ¡Je, je!

- Em... No le veo la gracia. Acaba ya y dime que hago.

- ¡Je!... Bueno, saca la perla.

Alana la sacó, la llevaba en un bolsillo.

- Bien, ahora concéntrate en esa piedra, como hiciste en el Templo del Bosque, concéntrate.

- Vale, concentrada¿qué más?

- Atácame.

Alana vaciló ante la propuesta de atacarla, pero vió en ella seguridad, así que fué al ataque. La Espada Maestra se envolvió en un brillo aguamarina pero, cuando el filo llegaba a chocar con el acero de Crisalia, se apagó de pronto. Maestra perdió fuerza y, la espada del hada, derribó a Alana.

- ¿Qué a pasado? - preguntaba la confusa Alana.

- No te concentraste suficiente. He de decirte que si no te concentras bien y el ataque, en este caso, la técnica del agua, la espada pierde su fuerza. ¿Curioso, verdad?

- Y tarde que digamos. - susurraba Alana mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Bueno, no te pongas así. Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero ocurrió como el intento anterior.

- Mal, mal¡MAL! - gritaba Crisalia - Concéntrate, cabezota.

- Ya lo intento pero ¿sabes? No es tan fácil. - contestaba Alana, ya harta de Crisalia y sus enseñanzas, mientras se leantaba y recogía su espada.

- Y vosotras dos¿me hacéis el favor de bajar la voz? Queria un poquito de tranquilidad... - rogaba Lalin.

- Tú te callas. - contestaron a la par las muchachas. Lalin, visto el triúnfo, se quedó calladito.

- Bueno, inténtalo de nuevo.

- Venga, a ver, concéntrate Alana. - meditaba - Concéntrate. Mm... ¡Ya!

Alana se dispuso a correr hacia Crisalia. Lo mismo, Maestra emitió un brilló aguamarina, las espadas se cruzaron, pero, esta vez, la Espada Maestra se rodeó de auténtica agua y, con algo de fuerza por parte de Alana, derribaron a Crisalia.

- ¡Ay! Duele... - gemía la joven en el suelo, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza porque, por mala suerte, el golpe la lanzó contra un árbol.

- Genial, lo he logrado. - saltaba de alegría Alana. - A la tercera va la vencida.

- Vale. Bueno, me fastidia perder pero... - Crisalia se acercó a Alana y la espada que creó desapareció. - Mi motivo aquí era enseñar, no ganar.

- Gracias.

- Ahoa, ve a dormir. Te lo mereces.

Alana se fué a dormir. Lalin le indicó el camino y luego volvió donde la catarata. Alana se fijó.

- Crisalia tenía razón, - pensaba mirando para Link - cuando Link tiene sueño es un tronco, Je, je. Bueno, se lo merece, ayuda a la gente y eso cansa. La verdad, será un héroe, pero ser... - fijándose más en el - es solamente es un niño que juega en el tiempo, atrás, adelante, ya querria yo, así, conocería a mi padre. - derramó una lágrima al recordar a su padre.

Alana se acostó mirando al Héroe del Tiempo, pensando en lo que era ahora y cuando empezó, Solo un niño cuando empezó e incluso, menor que yo. No me rendiré, aunque sea, encontraré aquí un hogar, ya no puedo volver.´´ Miró al cielo estrellado, una estrela fugaz cruzó el firmamento, dejando tras de sí su maravilosa estela. Alana pidió un deseo, cerró los ojos y se hundió en un sueño profundo.

Mientras ella se había ido, donde estaban el zora, Lalin, y Crisalia apareció alguien.

- Buen trabajo, Crisalia, no está mal. Eso la ayudará contra su siguiente reto. - dijo una voz grave situada e lo alto de un árbol.

- Vaya, pensé que ya no venías, Kaep. Ji, ji. - rió Crisalia.

- ¡Kaepora he dicho! Nada de Kaep. - regañaba el ave.

- No te pongas así. - la defendía Lalin, siempre manteniendo su tranquilidad - ú bien lo sabes que lo hace para picarte¿verdad, buhito?

- Mm... Sí, lo sé. Pero esta aprendiza me saca de quicio. Ojalá acabe rápido de enseñarle Ruto y así ya pueda dejar de supervisarte. - ululó.

- ¿Y bienes hasta aquí solo por ella? - preguntaba el zora sorprendido. - Es mucha distancia.

- Lo sé. Pero me ausentaré, pues tengo que seguir a la hija de... - Kaepora se calló, sabía que decía demasiado.

- ¿A la hija de quién? - interrigaban ambos jóvenes.

- Em... se va, he de seguirla. Si os ocurre algo, buscad a la aprendiza del Templo del Tiempo.

- Pero, contéstanos.

Kaepora partió su viaje, dentro de poco amanecería. Ay, ay, ay, he de callarme de vez en cuando, esos dos me saca toda la información que quieren. ¡Ah!´´ suspiró, Se aprobechan de alguien viejo como yo, la juventud de hoy...´´

-  
Nota autora: Bueno, no siempre son largos, tampoco emocionantes, qué se le va a hacer, pensé que ya había acabado con la racha de microbios. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer. 


	10. Cap10: Visita a Kakariko

Capítulo 10: Visita a Kakariko

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron al plácido Link, quién estaba mucho mejor después de descansar. El joven fué hacia el lago y se aseó para despertarse. Cuando hubo cumplido su objetivo, fué a colocarse su gorro y a ir a por una botella de leche que le dió Malón un par de días antes. Navi se despertó poco después e inentó levantar a la cansada Alana, que yacía sobre una manta a espaldas a Link. Navi creyó que estaba de broma y fué hacia el lago y, sin tardar, se hundió en la helada agua para salpicar a Alana. Alana despertó furiosa.

- Maldita Navi¿qué te hice yo para que no me dejes dormir?

- ¡Hay que levantarse!

- Ve tú, yo te sigo.

- Yo ya estoy levantada.

- Pues vale¿cuál es el problema? Buenas noches. - Alana se dió la vuelta y volvió a intentar dormir.

- Pues verás de nuevo.

Fué de nuevo hacia el lago, pero de camino a el, un recipiente de cristal la atrapó. Quién la atrapó, la levó hacia su cara y la regañó.

- ¡Déjala, Navi! La misma broma dos veces aburre.

- Vamos Link, hay que despertarla. - decía desesperada Navi golpeando las paredes del recipiente.

- No, merece dormir. Después de lo que hizo anoche...

- ¿¡Me viste!? - preguntó sobresaltada Alana. - Pero¿cómo? Me aseguré de que dormías.

- Tú solo me miraste y le hiciste caso a Crisalia y tienes que saber que es nueva y, aunque presuma de ello, no me conoce.

- Entonces... ¿me viste?

- Si, no lo haces mal. Te hago una oferta. Verás, yo tengo que ir al castillo de Hyrule, pues la princesa Zelda y su padre, el rey, solicitan mi presencia. Como me cae de camino puedo acompañarte hasta Kakariko, una villa muy bonita y apacible. Allí si me queda tiempo te enseñaré una táctica de ese estilo.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- Gracias Link, eres muy bueno.

- Bien, siento interrumpir tan... ¿emotivo? no... dá igual... este momento pero... ¡Sácame ya, Link! - gritaba Navi dando golpes al cristal.

- Párate y te saco.

Navi cesó de dar golpes, Link entonces, tal y como prometió, la liberó. Link y Alana sacaron cada uno sus instrumentos. Cada uno se quedó viendo con detenimiento el del otro durante un rato. Luego, Alana dejó que Link tocase primero. Tocó algo que le sonaba.

- Mm... - susurró mientras, con los ojos cerrados, segía tal dulce melodía intentando recordarla - ¿Canción de Epona?

- ¿¡Eh¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Link parando de tocar, pues su montura ya llegó y se acercó a mimarla.

- Pues... no lo sé. - dijo decepcionada Alana, con la cabeza baja.

- No importa, y tú¿qué ibas a tocar?

Alana tocó con su acristalada flauta la Melodía de Blacker´´ y, siguiendo las órdenes que le había dado (remontadas al capítulo 7), Blacker acudió a su ama.

- ¿Esa es tu montura?... ¿¡Un unicornio!? - preguntó Link estudiando de cerca al expléndido animal.

- Si, pero es muy manso. Vamos, no conozco muy bien el camino, así que te sigo.

Cuando ambos jinetes hubieron montado, partieron de inmediato. Siguieron al Río Zora hasta la inmensa llanura hyliana. Link entonces empezó a conversar con Alana que, extrañamente, iba con la vista puesta en el empedrado territorio por el que pasaban.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Alana? - preguntó intentando mirarle el rostro, que desviaba por alguna razón. - ¿Estás llorando?

- ¡No! Y déjame en paz.

- No te pongas así con Link¡vale! - contestó navi - Link solo ha intentado ayu...

- Dejádme en paz.

Alana azuzó a Blacker para dejarlos atrás, pero Link, en un movimiento reflejo, hizo lo mismo con Epona para seguirla. Epona alcanzó al unicornio y Link, estirando el brazo, llegó hasta las riendas de la guerrera y frenó a Blacker. El unicornio, por el susto y por el tirón, elevó ambas patas delanteras y Alana salió despedida hacia atrás. Link entonces frenó a Epona y fué a socorrerla. Se agachó para verla y, cuando fué a tocarle el cuello para ver su pulso, ella le golpeó la mano.

- Ya te he dicho, déjame en paz, Link. - gruñó fusiosa mientras se erguía.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te atormenta?

- Porque no es asunto de tú incumbencia. Déjame sola.

- Soy persuasivo, te lo advierto¿qué te ocurre? Ayer no eras la misma.

- ¡Fácil! - contestó Alana en mal tono - Me lo callo todo.

- Pues empieza a contar.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - dijo dirigiendo una mirada de furia a la armonía de los celestes ojos de Link.

- Si.

- Bueno, tú ya sabes que soy de otro mundo. En otro mundo... tenía amigos y una madre... a mi padre no lo conocí...

- Sigue.

- Y es que... mi madre... ya... ya no me acuerdo de su voz - una lágrima se escapó del manto acuoso que cubría los ojos de Alana.

- ... - Link la miró comprensivo y pensó - No hago más que meter la pata. - luego suspiró y habló para Alana. - Yo, Alana, no sé que es tener un padre o una madre, yo no les conocí, pero no creo que eso sea comparable a tenerlos y perderlos. Lo siento, soy un cabezota.

- Ibas con la mejor intención, no puedo regañarte.

- Ya, pero... - Link se sentó al lado de Alana - lo siento.

- No pasa nada. - dijo sonriendo Alana.

- ¿¡Ya ries!?

- Me decían que, cuando me ocurriera algo, es mejor reír que llorar. ¿no crees?

- Si - contestó ya sonriente.

Mientras tanto, al mercado de Hyrule, frente al castillo, llegó una pareja de encapuchados. Uno de ellos, el más alto, que llevaba un hada de amarillento color, dijo.

- ¿Y cuándo dijo que comenzáramos el plan?

- Cuando él legase. - contestó una voz oscura y femenina - No te preocupes, DL.

- Odio las siglas, tengo un nombre. Además¿por qué tengo que hacer esta misión contigo?

- Porque soy mejor que tú y el Amo quiere que te enseñe.

- Vuele a decirlo... - amenazó desenfundando una larga espada con, en la empuñadura, el símbolo de tres triángulos negros que formaban otro más grande, este más grande miraba hacia abajo.

- ¿O qué, Dark Link? No te sulfures, ji, ji.

- Te voy a... - levantó la espada, pero alguien la agarró para impedir el ataque.

- Otra vez, Dark Link, déjala en paz. - ordenó una voz grave que provenía de otro encapuchado.

- Pero, Señor, ella me ha insultado, me ha llamado novato y merece su castigo.

- Si lo dijo es porque es verdad. - contestó la voz, esta vez, más grave y ronca que nunca y soltó su espada.

- Mi señor, ahora que ha llegado¿comenzamos el ataque?

- Si - ordenó el encapuchado. - Dark Link... - miró hacia el joven que le contestó con una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere? - dijo entre dientes.

- La tenemos, así que, si no quieres que a ella le pase algo...

- ¿¡Qué!? - interrupia horrorizado Dark Link. - Ni se os ocurra tocarle un pelo...

- No te preocupes, Dark Link - calmaba la otra joven, aunque, la verdad, lo que intentaba era histerizarle - si colaboras estará cómoda con los goblins, sino...

- De acuerdo - susurraba Dark Link con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada perdida - pero,... no le hagais nada.

- No te preocupes - volvía a decir la voz grave -, como ya ha dicho tú amiga, ella estará a salvo, siempre y cuando acates mis órdenes a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, el verdadero Link y Alana ya llegaron a Villa Kakarico que, de tan inmensa que era, a Alana le parecía una ciudad. Un guarda en la entrada los paró.

- Los animales no entran.

- Vale¿dónde los dejamos? - preguntaba Alana mientras miraba el arma del agente, una lanza afilada con punta de flecha.

- En el corral que está allí. - señaló el guardia a una especie de cobertizo. Ambos équidos la miraron con asco, algo que hasta sus respectivos jinetes llegaron ha hacer.

- ¡Navi! - susurró Alana llamando a Navi, que habíapado casi todo el trayecto bajo su gorro. - Ven aquí, enana.

- Mm... no me llames ena... na - dijo bostezando - ¿Qué quieres?

- Dile esto a Link. - a partir de esto, Alana le susurraba a Navi, tan débil, que ella apenas entendía lo que ordenaba. Cuando acabaron, Navi salió volando hacia Link, le susurró algo al oído y Alana, mirando al soldado, comenzó a hablarle.

- Oiga, y es lanza... ¿no será una punta de flecha? - menconaba con interés.

- ¡Ah¿Sabe usted de armas y, para ser exactos de lanzas?

- Pues claro. Sino¿cómo sabría que es una puna de flecha?

- ¡Oh!... tiene usted razón. Dígame qué más sabe.

- Ah, pues... - Alana comenzó a ver la lanza y a pensar - Es de madera de roble ¿a qué si?

- Pues... en eso no me paré. Bueno, he de decir que parecía de pino.

- Mm... dá igual, pero... ¿usted tiene animales?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Pues, esque, verá... - siguió hablando con un tono triste, ahogado en lágrimas - es que mi pobre Dracki¿no sabe que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? Y encima, es claustrofóbico, en ese corral se me morirá. Pero, bueno, es la ley, tanto para mí como también para la pobre Epona.

- ¿Quién es Epona? - preguntó preocupado y a punto de llorar el milicia.

- Pues verá, es la yegua de mi amigo. Ella, ella es un cielo, pero necesita campos libres, en un establo le podría pasar algo. - Alana derramó una lágrima.

- Pues... pues no sé preocupe... - les decía llorando el guripa - tienen disculpa, llévense a los caballos para que vivan...

- Gracias.

Ambos guerreros entraron a la Villa Kakariko subidos a sus correspondientes monturas. Cuando estuviero lo suficiente lejos, Alana paró de llorar.

- ¡Buah! Se lo trago, ja, ja, ja. ¡Se lo tragó!, todavía no doy crédito...

- Yo tampoco, eres una mala actriz, te estabas riendo de él cuando le alagaste el arma, además, te inventaste todo lo que le contabas sobre el arma.

- Bueno, pero coló.

- Ya, pero mira que hay que ser lerdo para caer en ese truco ¡si ese truco es más viejo que Saharasala!

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad. De todos modos, descabalgaron, pues pasaba demasiada gente en esos momentos. Alana vió que en la plaza central había reunida una buena multitud de personas.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahí¿No era esto una villa tranquila?

- Pues... parece que la política de esta villa ha cambiado en el tiempo que llevo fuera.

Dejaron a los caballos atados a un árbol. Alana tardó menos y se encaminó ha abrirse paso por la multitud. Todo lo que oía eran gritos de lucha. Cuando llegó al centro de la masa de poersonas lo descubrió: un ring de lucha. Suelo de madera y dos participantes en lucha. Por lo visto, acababan de luchar, pues uno, rubio y alto, pisaba la espalda a su contrincante que estaba en el suelo. A Alana no le dió tiempo a reaccionar.

- Tú. - gritó el señalándola. - ¡Tú!

Dos personas robustas se dirigieron a Alana y la cogieron por los brazos. Ella intentó quitárselos de encima, pero eran corpulentos y la levantaban como si fuera una pluma, y la lanzaron al ring. Cayó boca abajo, por mala suerte. Cuando levantó la vista, y la cabeza, vió unas botas marrones y rojas paradas frente a ella. Pronto una espada, sable, se clavó en el suelo, obligando a la guerrera a que viera hacia arriba.

- Bonjour´´, querida dama. - se presentaba mientras acariciaba la empedrada empuñadura del majestuoso sable - Me presentaré, aunque aquí ya tengo suficientes enemigos machacados, por lo que soy conocido. Mi nombre es...

- ¡Raphael! - exclamaba Link aproximándose al ring. 


	11. Cap11: Raphael, Inestimable Caballero

Capítulo 11: Raphael, Inestimable Caballero

- ¡Raphael¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - exclamaba Link. - ¿¡Tú no estabas en Lynn!?

- No, ya puedes ver que no. Ya decía yo que toda esta región me sonaba... la famosa Hyrule. Pues... Link, he de decir que tal como la describiste, no se parece en nada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es horrible.

- Te enteras - amenazaba Link intentando subir, pero Raphael le paró clavando el sable delante del joven. - Déjame subir ya.

- No. Tú, no. Reté a la chica por si no te has enterado que... - giró la cabeza en dirección a Alana, la cual ya se había herguido y miraba tan encantadora´´ disputa. - por cierto, eres preciosa...

- ¿? Se ha vuelto loco - pensaba Alana, enrojeciendo un poco por el cumplido, pero le pasó rápido.

- Pero que pena de vestimenta, es horible. ¿Es tú hija, Link?

Link se puso a gruñir y, cuando iba a dar un salto para entrar al escenario, los sujetos de antes le impidieron el paso.

- Linkillo, sigues sin modales, la he retado a ella. Además, tú eres patético, que piensas ¿hacerme perder el tiempo? Vamos, perdiste a tú amiguita la hada, todos los de tu raza te odian¿qué quieres¿ser más humillado?

Link ofendido bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, aguantando las risas del público que el comentario de Raphael había despertado.

- Link... - susurraba Alana.

Ella cerró los ojos y pronto escuchó la risa de Raphael. Se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza, miró a Link, ahí de pié, con la cabeza agachada aguantando las malévolas risas. Luego miró a Raphael, también de pié, pero mofándose y señalando al pobre Link. Alana, en un acto de ira, gritó, pero fué tan fuerte que el gritó cesó las risas e hizo que Link saliera del trance.

- ¡Basta ya! Raphael. - le gritaba caminando con grandes zancadas hacia el. - Como escuche otra risa...

La gente, incluido Raphael, se hechó a reir por la minúscula amenaza. Alana no aguantó más. Cerró el puño y lo clavó en el abdomen. La gente, al ver la furia que tenía, decidieron callar.

- ¡Aaaah!

- ¿Qué¿Duele? Porque si eso te duele... No quiero ver como lloras cuando acabe contigo.

- Niñata del demonio. ¿Qué quieres? - le exigía Raphael, tocándo el punto dolido.

- Que dejes en paz a Link, el es una buena persona, no como alguien aquí presente.

- ¿Te refieres a mi?

- Si.

- ¿Yo¿Cómo que yo?

- Si, tú. Eres una persona odiosa y despiadada. En cuanto acabe contigo, ellos no se acordarán ni de tu nombre, me encargaré personalmente. - amenazaba desenfundando la espada.

- Esta va en serio - pensaba Raphael, observando la larga y hermosa espada, colocada en ese momento, a altura del cuello.

- Mm... para demostraros mi educación, mi... - se quedó callado, no le apetecía decir damisela, pues la mirada de Alana le dió a entender que odiaba ese mote. - guerrera... ¡si! guerrera, os propondré un trato.

- Mm... ¿qué trato? - decía Alana, retirando un poco la espada de su presa mientras, su rabiosa mirada, se clavaba en los dorados ojos que tenía.

- Mi querida... ¡Guerrera! Hagamos una apuesta.

- Lo siento, no juego.

- No, no, no, no, no... de casino, no. Esto es una plataforma de duelo, hagamos un torneo. Tres asaltos. Sin límie de tiempo.

- Puede. Pero tú estás interesado en una apuesta. Además¿cuáles son las reglas?

- Así es, haremos apuestas. Las únicas reglas son que el vencedor es aquel que gane dos de tres rondas y... Mira, guapa.

- ¡Alana!

- Bueno, pues Alana, si tú me ganas, cosa que no creo, dejaré en paz a Link y me volveré a mi lugar.

- Me parece bien.

- Vale, pero si yo gano... Me llevo tú espada. - pasó el dedo índice por la afilada hoja para ver si realmente era poderosa y la apartó de su cuello.

- ¿Qué¿A Maestra? - preguntaba sorprendida.

- ¡Ah! Le has puesto nombre, entonces debe de ser muy importante para ti... Entonces aún la quiero mas.

- Grr... - gruñía.

- Alana, no lo hagas. - le rogaba Link, quién luego levantó la cabeza y la miró - Por favor, no. Me sentiré culpable si la pierdes en este inútil duelo.

- No te preocupes. - le tranquilizaba Alana - No perderé, lucharé por ti, amigo. - miró a Link, después a Raphael - Espero que ya hallas hecho las maletas.

- ¡Ja! La enana tiene humor. - se mofaba Raphael preparándose. - Vamos allá, Reiterpallasch.

- Mm... te daré yo enana. Podré bien con ese inútil con Maestra. - se decía acariciando la hoja cortante.

Link, entonces, se ofreció como juez. Los participantes, Alana y Raphael, se colocaron de espaldas y con las espadas envainadas. La prueba consistiría también, además de en sus capacidades como esgrimistas, en su rapidez. Los contendientes se prepararon. Link dió la señal. Ante el estímulo, un grito de Link, ambos desenvainaron y se dieron la vuelta velozmente. Lo próximo que cruzaba el aire era el ruido de las espadas, cruzándose y golpeándose la una a la otra.

- ¿No quieres rendirte? - preguntaba Raphael intentando distraerla.

Alana no le hacía ni caso. Tan centrada estaba que ni se dió cuenta de que le rasgó la manga de la túnica, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mano; más ello no bastó para desconcentrarla. En una de las veces, Alana esquivó un ataque que le pasó cerca del rostro reluciente por el sudor y el calor que en ese momento hacía. En una de las enzarzadas peleas entre espada y sable, Alana encontró una oportunidad que no rehusó. Le cogió por su hombro derecho, pues Raphael era diestro, y con un gesto rápido, desenredó la espada y le golpeó con ella en la antepierna, haciendo que Raphael cayera al suelo.

- ¡Eh! Tramposa. - se escusaba Raphael - Ha hecho trampas, Link, ella lleva un punto menos.

- Raphael, eres tú quien lleva el punto a desventaja. Tú no diste normas. Además, eso es perfectamente una técnica de combate.

- ¿Qué?

- 1 0. Ganando Alana. - gritaba Link.

- Te enterarás de esta, Alana. - susurraba Raphael levantándose del suelo. - Te enterarás.

- Que dé comienzo la segunda ronda de este duelo.

- Me vengaré por ello, Alana. No pienso perder. - murmuraba Raphael.

Alana y Raphael se enzarzaron en una reñida pelea: una, por ganar y que aquel personaje se fuera; otro, por darle su merecido. En uno de los golpes horizontales de Alana, Raphael esquivó y la cogió del brazo, le colocó el sable en el cuello y, acto seguido y con un golpe rápido, atizó en el pié a Alana, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La joven cayó al suelo y fué en ese momento en el que Raphael colocó el arma a la altura del cuello. Alana, al no poder moverse, perdió la segunda ronda.

- Grrr. - gruñia ella en el suelo.

- A mi pesar. - musitaba Link mirando a Alana, luego siguió en su tono normal - Raphael gana la segunda ronda. Se comenzará la tercera y última ronda. Recordad, - declaró dirigiéndose a ambos guereros - esta última ronda es la decisiva.

- Te enterarás, Raphael, te prometo que no pienso perder. - mencionaba Alana mientras se levantaba.

- Oh, mi guerrillera damita, discrepo en vuestra promesa. Seréis vos quién pierda. - aseveraba Raphael, jugando con el sable.

- ¿Preparados, guerreros? - preguntaba Link.

- Si - afirmaban ambos.

- Muy bien. 1, 2, 3¡Ya!

Ambos guerreros se enlazaron en una lucha violenta.

- Esta vez no te salvas, Alana. - amenazaba Raphael.

- ¡Ja! Como que voy a tener miedo de tus amenazas. ¡No vas a intimidarme! Que lo sepas.

- ¿Tú crees? Apuesto que a ese ritmo, te queda poco de pelea...

- Espera... ¡claro! El no intenta ganarme. El ahora me bloquea y su arma es la psicología mental. - pensaba la guerrera - Raphael, voy a darte de tú medicina.

- ¡Eh¿Te has dormido? - la picaba el espadachín.

- No, al contrario que tú. ¿Sabes?, parece que bajas tu nivel¿tienes sueño¿el bebé no se durmió la siesta?

Raphael perdía ritmo por segundos. Se enfadaba por los comentarios de Alana.

- ¿Bebé¿Yo? Alana, te has metido en un buén lio.

- Discrepo. Quién se acaba de meter en un lio - Alana remató con la espada, haciendo volar la de Raphael por los aires y, mientras la cogía al vuelo y le apuntaba al gaznate continuaba - eres tú.

- Ganadora¡Alana! - anunció Link.

El público gritaba vítores a Alana, mientras, Raphael, caía de rodillas al suelo, avergonzado por su fallido plan.

- Lo siento, Raphael.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - preguntaba Raphael, alzando la vista hacia su contrincante. - Has ganado limpiamente.

- Yo no quería legar a este punto, pero al final llegué.

- No entiendo.

- Yo quería luchar honestamente, pero comenzaste contra Link y luego mi espada se metió en juego. Entiéndeme, la necesito, no podía perderla. Y... al final he hecho lo que tú... humillarte.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Me ganaste, y como perdedor en esta ronda´´, lo encajo bien. Pero... ten en cuenta que la próxima vez iré a por todas.

- Y estaré esperándolo. - contestaba Alana, ya más animada.

- Muy bien, Alana. Impresionante ese último movimiento.

- Gracias, Link. - le dirigió una sonrisa al joven.

- Por cierto, Alana, una amiga reside aquí¿te apetecería conocerla?

- Mm... ¿Por qué no?

Alana bajó del ring de lucha y se dispuso a seguir a Link, mas, un cartel destartalado llamó su atención.

- CE... CEMEN... ¿CEMENTO? - leia ella.

- Cementerio.

- Genial, algo espeluznante para una ciudadela tan bonita. ¿Qué será lo próximo¿Una invasión de zombies?

- Por mi parte no creo en zombies ni fantasmas, pero negarlo sería fatal. Por si acaso, no salgas hoy por la noche.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Vamos Link, esa no es respuesta.

- A mi que me cuentas. Dicen que esta noche cerran antes todos los mercados. Vamos, mi amiga nos espera en su casa.

Preocupada por las prisas del guerrero, Alana le siguió cruzando la ciudad. No volvió a hablar del tema, no quería en absoluto. Llegaron a una gran casa, a la derecha del portón que separaba Kakariko de la Llanura de Hyrule. Había un guardia e la puerta con el que Link habló. Acto seguido, entraron.

- ¿Qué le preguntaste, Link?

- Mm... No es de tú incumbencia. Por una vez, te ruego silencio.

Una mujer alta, de corto y argentado cabello. Parecía, y sin duda era, fuerte. Llevaba unas bermudas estrechas de color azul, una especie de armadura que le cubría el pecho y los hombros, unos guanteletes negros y unas botas del mismo color. A Alana le llamó la atención un símbolo grabado en la armadura: un ojo con una lágrima. La guerrera estaba apunto de preguntar sobre aquello, pero Link se lo impidió.

La mujer era amable, les preparó una cena y un dormitorio. En la cena, Link se olvidó de Alana y comenzó a hablar con Impa. Le fastidió un poco a la muchacha. Acabó la cena rápidamente y subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Alana observó que Impa le dejó un camisón encima de la cama. Se quitó las calurosas ropas y se colocó el camisón y dejó sus pertenencias en un rincón.

Antes de dormir, observó a través de la ventana el explendor de la luna llena.

- Kakariko se ve precioso de noche bajo su fulgor. Pero sigo sin entender por qué tanto misterio por una mísera luna. 


	12. Cap12: El Hechizo de la Luna

Capítulo 12: El Hechizo de la Luna

En mitad de la noche, un grito agudo despertó sobresaltada a la joven guerrera. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, y su rostro sorprendido recorrieron la habitación en busca de la procedencia del chillido. Se dirigió a la puerta y, cuando fué a girar el pomo, alguien la abrió.

- ¿¡Link¿Has oido eso? - preguntaba apurada al joven.

- ¿Oir el qué?

- Pues... el grito¿no lo oiste?

- Estarias soñando. Venga, vuelve a tu cama y descansa.

- Link... ¿estás bien? - Link estaba algo raro y Alana lo notó.

Link no contestó. Cerró la puerta. Alana, a través del madero, escuchó ruidos de pestillos. Volvió a llamar a Link. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero... Link la había encerrado.

- ¡Link¡Link¡Abre, ábreme! - golpeaba la puerta con las manos mientras llamaba de nuevo a su amigo.

Alana cesó de dar golpes. Se dirigió al rincón y cogió el escudo en la mano derecha, tomó carrerilla y se dirigió a la puerta. La derribó, pero mejor sería el no haberlo hecho. Una silueta extrañamente familiar impedía el paso en la escalera.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es Alana, la entrometida en el bosque.

- Da...¿Dark Link?

- Si¿y qué? - contestó con brusquedad, arqueando un poco las cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo de siempre... matar. Pero, esta ocasión es especial, mejor que se ocupe de tí Link.

- ¿Eh? - la joven guerrera miró por el lado izquierdo de su rival, pera encontrase con una desagradable sorpresa. Link estaba allí abajo, con la Espada Maestra y el escudo hyliano preparados pero, sus celestinos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. - ¿Link¿Eres tú?

- Ocúpate de ella, Link.

- Será un placer. - decía Link mientras miraba a Alana con sus sangrientos ojos y una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Dark Link saltó por encima del pasamanos y se marchó de la casa. Link poco a poco se acercaba a Alana. Ella volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Link quería entrar y la empujaba. Alana la bloqueaba con su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó una silla, acto seguido se fué al rincón, cogió su espada a tiempo y se cubrió con el escudo. Link acabó por romper la puerta para entrar y se lanzó a Alana con un golpe aéreo.

- Mi... mira Link, yo no quiero hacerte daño, así que¿y si resolvemos esto como personas civilizadas?

- Aaaggg. - Link lanzó un ataque horizontal. Alana lo esquivó agachando la cabeza y el golpe partió una jarrón de dos.

- Bueno... me dá que no quieres hablaaaar. - Link ya había disparado otro ataque que derribó a Alana hacia un rincón. Link le colocó la espada en la yugular. - Oye, no matarás a una jovencita en camisón¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Toma castaña! - Alana rodó por el suelo y, con un golpe rápido, le dió con la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra en la cabeza. Link acabó por desmayarse. - Lo siento, Link. En estos momentos diria que me duele más a mí que a tí, pero tal como has quedado...

Alana cogió a Link por los hombros y lo llevó hasta un sofá que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Luego subió y se cambió de ropa. Al bajar las escaleras miró de nuevo a Link que estaba tendido donde le dejó. Lo siento, Link´´, fueron sus palabras antes de salir de la casa de Impa.

Cuando Alana salió no se esperaba ver lo que vió. En primer lugar, se asustó, pues el cuerpo del guardia que vigilaba la puerta estaba atravesado por una lanza recientemente, pues todavía chorreaba sangre. Después dirigió su vista hacia la villa. Alana tragó saliva. La Villa Kakariko había sido conquistada por espíritus fantasmales (poes) y ReDeads. La guerrera ante tal vista se quedó paralizada.

- ¡O no! - pensaba ella - ¿Qué hago ahora? No voy a cruzar la villa como si nada porque me verán. O... si hago esto...

Alana entró deprisa en la casa. Cogió una sábana blanca a la que rajó dos agujeros y, al buscar un farol encontró a...

- ¡Navy¿Qué haces aquí?

- Link me encerró en este farol. ¡Link¡Link me ha hecho esto! - lloriqueba el hada.

- Vamos, comparado con lo que me hizo a mi... quiso matarme.

- ¿Pero no entiendes la gravedad de la situación¡Link me encerró!

- Tú cuando no quieres como si oyeras llover ¿eh? Mira, Navy, te necesito para ayudarme¿OK?

- Vale¿qué hago yo?

- Por ahora quedarte ahí dentro. Luego, habrá que improvisar...

- ¿¡No tienes un plan!?

- Si nos pillan, no. Pero no creo que nos pillen. Ahí fuera hay fantasmas y ReDeads. Ninguno de ambos enemigos tiene cerebro suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no soy un fantasma. Por cierto¿E Impa?

- Se fué antes de los gritos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Impa pudo causar esto?

- Yo ya no sé que pensar. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Alana dejó a Navy dentro del farolillo, se cubrió con la sábana y salió. La villa, aunque estaba llena de ReDeads, fantasmas y calaveras, fué facil cruzarla, pero Alana, por si hubiera guardias, prefirió avanzar en la sombra. Llegó hasta el cartel de Cementerio´´. Que sea lo que Dios quiera´´ pensó Alana, con el miedo en el cuerpo al entrar en el lugar. 


	13. Cap13: Caminando Entre las Tumbas

Capítulo 13: Caminando Entre las Tumbas

La luna llena, cubierta por las nubes, daba una ténue luz, pero junto a la luz que despedía el hada, para Alana fué suficiente como para guiarla por el estrecho sendero hasta las tumbas. Al llegar a las puertas del cementerio, Alana se desprendió de la sábana y liberó a Navi; allí todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Bueno, es un cementerio¿cómo esperaba yo que estuviera?´´ se tranquilizaba la joven, mas el mal momento llegó cuando de la tierra surjió una huesuda mano y pronto llegó su cuerpo.

- ¡Ah! Un esqueleto viviente. - gritó Alana nerviosa.

- Tranquila, Alana, relájate. Mantén los nervios en su sitio. Es un stalfo. Protégete con el escudo y aprobecha el mejor momento para darle.

- De...de acuerdo.

Alana se cubrió como le ordenó Navi, aunque acabó derribada. Giró por el suelo porque su enemigo la volvía a atacar con su enorme maza de pinchos. La maza se quedó enganchada en el suelo así que era la oportunidad perfecta para Alana. Realizó un ataque horizontal y decapitó al stalfo. Su cuerpo se desizo en huesos que intentaban reunirse y su cabeza escapaba de la guerrera, pero la joven lanzó la espada como si de un boomerang se tratara, rompiendo en trocitos la calavera. La Maestra quedó clavada en una lápida, en un par de filas más arriba de la de Alana.

- Genial, no me dedicaré a hacerme australiana.

Alana siguió el pequeño camino que conducía por las tumbas hasta su espada. Al llegar, recogió su espada mientras Navi estudiaba con detenimiento un símbolo que había en una lápida enorme: la trifuerza.

- ¡Alana, ven, mira esto!

- ¿El qué?

- Esta tumba tiene el símbolo de la trifuerza¿qué pasaría si tocaras la nana de ya sabes quién?

- Mm... Peor que el esqueleto y la villa espectral no hay nada, así que...

Sacó su flauta y tocó la Nana de Zelda´´. Cuando terminó hasta la última nota, al principio no ocurria nada, pero después...

- Aaaaaaa... - gritaba Alana, que había caido en una trampilla que se había abierto bajo sus pies.

- ¡Alana!, espera que bajo. - Navi bajó por el agujero y aunque estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba desde el exterior, exclamó: - Yo me vuelvo a arrib...

La trampilla se cerró, dejando la habitación a oscuras. De pronto, las antorchas que había (las cuales, eran un montón y esparcidas por toda la sala) se encendieron con una llama verde.

- Esto no me gusta... - comentaba Alana.

- Para ser sinceras, a mi tampoco.

De pronto vieron que, apoyados en la pared, había ReDeads. Con sus pasos lentos empezaron a levantarse. Alana desenvainó su espada, pero no la usó. Los ReDads emitieron un chillido agudo que paralizó por completo a la guerrera.

Los ReDeads se hacercaban y Navi, cada vez más nerviosa, intentaba reanimar a Alana. Pero su mirada perdida en un ReDead que se hacercaba y su cuerpo paralizado no dieron señal de que se recuperara. Navi los veía acercarse, paso a paso, cada vez más. Cuando ya tenía la esperanza de salir viva por los suelos, un minúsculo fulgor la sorprendió: la Espada Maestra estaba brillando con un fulgor azulado.

Alana realizó un ataque circular que paró a los ReDeads más fuertes, porque los más débiles ra murieron en el acto. La guerrera comenzó a cargar de nuevo la espada, pero con un fulgor rojo. Esta vez, el ataque circular de fuego acabó con los ReDeads faltantes. Cuando Alana acabó con los ReDeads, se sentó en el suelo. La joven estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente. Navi se posó en su hombro y le acariciaba los cabellos que se escapaban del gorro.

- Ya está, Alana, ya pasó. - Navi intentaba tranquilizarla.

- A sido horrible, Navi¡no me podía mover ni para cerrar los ojos!

Sonó un ruido, un estruendo, y las antorchas se apagaron y, al cabo de un instante, se encendieron, pero con una llama roja y cálida. Enfrente a Alana había un muro de piedra que se habrió, sobresaltando a ambas.

- Voy a dejar de decir que nunca puede haber cosas peores de las peores que le pasan a uno. Haber si la próxima se supera.

Cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a una sala donde no habia nada, ni suelo, solo estaban la puerta a la que ir y la puerta por la que volver; el resto era oscuridad.

- Em... Navi, hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cómo hago yo para pasar?

- Buena pregunta. ¿No tendrás, por casual, una lupa de la verdad, verdad?

- Pues no. ¿Eh? - Alana avistó algo que se dirigía muy rapido hacia allí. - Navi, apártate.

Una flecha afilada rozó a Navi y se clavó en una hiedra que había en la pedregosa pared. Llevaba algo atado al cuerpo. Alana, con cuidado, desató el pequeño paquete y lo abrió. Dentro había una lupa de color fucsia, con púas de color rojo rodeando la montura del cristal.

- Una... ¿lupa?

- ¡Es una lupa de la verdad! - exclamaba Navi examinándola - Mira con ella el suelo.

Alana hizo lo que le recomendó el hada, y ante su asombro lo vió; vió el suelo.

- Increíble¿verdad? La lupa rebela a los ojos que la utilizan lo invisible.

- Genial, ahora puedo avanzar.

Avanzó por el camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Allí la guardó y abrió la puerta. 


	14. Cap14: El Rey Calabaza

Capítulo 14: El Rey Calabaza

Al entrar, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se encontraba con una sala especialmente amplia. En el centro, un fantasma con una calabaza por cabeza, donde estaba clabada un hacha, luchaba contra una persona. Vestía, de lo que de espaldas se podía distinguir, una capa roja a juego con un gran sombrero de alas. En el sombrero había una pluma gigantesca, de un color azul intenso, casi negro, que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala.

- ¿Eh? - el extraño se dió la vuelta para ver al recien llegado y aquel monstruo le derribó, con tal fuerza, que le lanzó contra una pared.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba la guerrera viendo el estado de aquella persona.

- Si - gruñó mientras se ponía en pié. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Alana¿tú quién eres?

- Yo so... yo soy Rhein, aprendiz. - le contestaba el joven mientras esquivaba un golpe de la calabaza.

- ¿Aprendiz de qué?

- Este no es el mejor momento para una charla¿no crees? - agachó la cabeza, pues el fantasma le quería golpear con el hacha que se sacó de su cabeza. - Por casual¿no tendrás una lupa de la verdad?

- Tengo una que me encontré hace poco.

- Ese Dark Link me la robó y sin ella... - el fantasma golpeó al muchacho lanzándolo contra una columna y dejando a Rhein inconsciente.

- ¡Rhein! - llamó Alana, mas el aprendiz no contestó.

- Uuuuauuuuugg. - gruñía el fantasma.

- Dime Navi¿cómo le venzo?

- Pues, la verdad. Link nunca se enfrentó a esto, pues este monstruo suele ser natal de Labrynnia. Así que... yo no tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Genial. Uno, se acerca, y dos, mi enciclopedia voladora me falla. Menuda eres, Navi.

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo no salí jamás de Hyrule. Aunque podrías intentar hacer lo que Rhein dijo.

- ¿Lo de la lupa?

Alana buscó la lupa en sus bolsillos. Los ojos del fantasma brillaron cuando lanzó su ataque. Alana encontró la lupa, pero con el golpe que recibió, se le escapó de las manos. Alana, ya que no lo había intentado, se dispuso a desenvainar. Realizó un potente ataque horizontal sobre el monstruo, mas este, se hechó a reir.La espada ni le toca¡le hace cosquillas!´´ pensaba, asombrada a la vez que aterrada al ver el resultado de su ataque. En ese momento, el monstruo atacó, lanzando a la joven contra la pared.

- ¡Mi espada! - exclamó sobresaltada Alana al ver como su arma se le escapaba de las manos. - ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Apartarte. - la voz provenía de detrás del monstruo. Alana se apartó y, en el lugar en el que ella estaba, un potente rayo impactó en el empedrado suelo. Pero no fué el único, porque otro rayo probeniente de la nada, como el anterior, fijó su blanco en el monstruo, al que paralizó totalmente.

- ¡Corre! - le ordenaba Rhein.

- ¿Fuiste tú el del rayo? - preguntó Alana mientras se dirigía hacia el joven recogiendo su espada por el camino.

- Déjame adivinar... tú oficio es cotilla¿no?

- ¿Eh? Tú... ¿me estás tocando? - la guerrera sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Tras ver la asustadiza cara del aprendiz, decidió girarse a ver lo que era - ¿? O no¿más stalfos?

- Y calaveras. - añadió el muchacho.

Alana desenvainó a Maestra, que brilló con su resplandeciente luz, y comenzó el ataque a los stalfos; al contrario, Rhein se quedó como paralizado en una esquina.

- Rhein, muévete, o te dañarán.

- Mmmmm... - Alana se fijó. Rhein no tenía miedo, sino que se estaba concentrando. - Mmm... ¡Día!

Del techo empedredo apareció un agujero enorme del que salió un intenso fulgor. Los stalfos y calaveras pararon su lucha y miraron a la fuente de luz. Pronto la grieta se agrandó hasta llenar con su luminosidad hasta el espacio más recóndito de la sala. Cuando el esplendor cesó, la grieta se cerró y lo que quedaban eran unos pocos huesos desperdigados.

- ¿Qu... qué es lo que hiciste, Rhein? - la guerrera contemplaba el campo de batalla. - Creo recordar que esa luz era de sol y estamos a media noche.

- Soy mago, para ser exactos, un mago rojo. Y ser aprendiz, soy, pero no tengo obligación a decirte de qué. Además, - el mago se dió la vuelta - Pumpkin King tiene ganas de seguir jugando. - Ambos se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron a la bestia. Rhein le guiñó un ojo a la joven y esta le respondió girando afirmativamente la cabeza.

El fantasma, con su enorme y afilada hacha en la mano, inició un ataque fallido al dúo de jóvenes que, en ese momento, se encontraban juntos. Lo esquivaron saltando cada uno al lado exterior. El mago se dispuso a correr hacia el otro lado y volvió a pararse. La guerrera no atacó, solo hacía tiempo, defendiéndose con el escudo y con algún otro salto.

El mago comenzó a concentrarse mucho y un halo arco-iris lo rodeó. Luego, abrió los ojos y dijo alzando las manos al aire:

- ¡Día!

Como antes, un resquicio apareció en el techo mas, esta vez fué un esplendor más impetuoso que el anterior. Pumpkin King miró hacia arriba, pero este, al contrario que anteriores enemigos, este se volvió piedra.

- ¡Alana ahora¡A la cabeza!

Alana sin más dilación trepó por la rígida sábana hasta llegar a la cabeza. Se adentró dentro de ella por las cuencas de los ojos. Era una pequeña salita donde todo estaba erecto a salvo de una cosa: una vela.

En el centro del supuesto craneo se alzaba una vela todavía encendida. Alana desenvainó su espada, la cual relució de azul. Con un corte horizontal partió en dos la vela, la cual, al no estar conectada al cuerpo, se apagó.

La joven bajó y el mago, a paso cansado, se dirigió hacia ella.

- Perfecto, Alana. Muy bien.

- Ya pero... y los dem...

- Ayuda... por favor... ayuda. - la voz sonaba cercana y apagada. Se dirigieron hacia el muro que había a sus espaldas y pegaron la oreja al muro.

- Parece que viene del otro lado del muro. - afirmaba Rhein.

- Si, la duda es como se entra.

- Ya...

Rhein palpó el muro y encontró camuflado entre las piedras un interruptor. En cuanto lo activó, el muro y parte del pavimento giraron, dejando atrás la estatua del enemigo. 


	15. Cap15: Bongo Bongo

Capítulo 15: Bongo Bongo

Al principio no veían nada, solo sentían que caían. La oscuridad era tremenda, pero poco a poco se fue tornando a un malva claro. Pronto se toparon con algo, de tacto aterciopelado. Por reflejo, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a levantarse, pero comenzaron a rebotar; aquel suelo se movía.

- ¿Qué es esto¿Un chicle que no pega? - preguntó Alana, divertida.

- Ni sé que es un chicle ni me importa... pero esto es algo mucho peor... - contestó Rhein - te lo aseguro.

Finalmente se levantaron entre saltos y botes. A Alana le llamó la atención unas manos sin brazos que tocaban aquel suelo.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Rhein, inaudito - No puede ser, es Bongo Bongo.

- ¿Bongo? Entonces el suelo que pisamos es su... instrumento. - Alana vio hacia el suelo y luego hacia las manos - ¡Ja¿Qué va ha hacer¿Hacerme cosquillas? No espera... Seguro que seguirá tocando para que rebote y acabe mareándome.

De pronto apareció una bola negra, del mismo tamaño y color que las manos.

- Mm... Alana, te recomiendo que pares de picarle... porque Bongo Bongo...

- ¡Vamos, Rhein! No te tomes tan a pecho el tened cuidado con los monstruos´´ y eso de que no subestimes. Eso lo único que son son unas manos y una pelota gigantes. No es nada más que un percusionista. Nada de que tem...

- ¡Cuidado! - le advirtió Rhein, mas ya fue tarde.

Mientras Alana infravaloraba al nuevo enemigo, Bongo Bongo la asía con fuerza con sus colosales manos. Un rato después, tomó impulso y la lanzó al lado del mago, con tal fuerza, que le propinó un buen golpe.

- ¡Auch! - gemía Alana desde el suelo. Se levantó y dirigiéndose a Rhein, algo enfadada, dijo: - Muy bueno lo tuyo, y tú no ayudas. ¡Ja! Otro día, que te mate esa calabaza... comosellame.

- Vamos, Alana, sabía bien que te soltaría... - y dirigiéndole una sonrisa siguió - eres demasiado pesada como para que te mantuviera mucho tiempo.

- Si no tuviera el problema del percusionista gigante´´ estaría preparando tu tumba. Ahora - Alana se levantó - ayúdame a vencerle. ¿De acuerdo?

Rhein miró fijamente a la bestia. No obtuvo más respuesta del joven mago que su cabeza afirmando. Cerró los ojos. Parecía querer recordar.

- Alana - dijo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo - has de utilizar la lupa y ver su ojo. Acto seguido, lánzale flechas.

- Hay un problema... - Alana hizo una pausa, se levantó y miró también a la bestia - no tengo arco.

- Toma el mío. - Rhein le pasó un arco de madera tallada, cuyos dibujos eran las hojas de un sauce. Después le dio un carcaj. - Recuerda devolvérmelo.

- Vale, y tú.

- Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo. Cuando sus manos queden fuera de combate, dispara.

Alana afirmó con la cabeza. Bongo Bongo, harto de esperar a tales seres, comenzó el ataque.Llevó sus manos hacia la guerrera que facilmente lo esquivó. Rhein comenzó el ataque con pequeñas bolas de fuego.

- Alana, dispárale a las manos. Según parece, - hizo una breve pausa - se ha vuelto inmune al fuego.

- Vale. Navi... - Alana estaba apuntando a una de las manos cuando la llamó. Sin apartar la vista, volvió a llamar: - ¿Navi? Vamos¿dónde estas?

- Aquí arriba... - la voz de la minúscula hada sonaba distante. - en la habitación de Pumkin King.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí arriba? - preguntó Rhein. Luego, dirigiéndose a Alana: - Apunta bien y dispara. Por cierto...

- ¿Qué? - seguía con la vista fija en el objetivo.

- Cuidado con esa mano.

- ¿¡Qué!? - pensó un instante en su extremidad. Después se dio cuenta y se apartó, fijando la nueva diana. - Ya no pico. Toma esta.

La mano quedó paralizada en el suelo. La otra se abalanzó sobre Alana, fracasando en el intento. Acabó igual que su gemela. Alana colocó la Lupa de la Verdad en su ojo, vio el objetivo y apuntó. Con un disparo certero, Alana dio en el mero centro de la pupila.

Bongo Bongo se retorció en el aire y un intenso fulgor salió de su interior. La claridad invadió la zona.

- Despierta Alana.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó desconcertada la joven mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- En el cementerio de Kakariko. Son las tres de la mañana, y estamos con una hermosa luna llena...

- No me hables de lunas... - Alana cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado el joven mago. - ¿Te traigo algo?

- No, gracias Rhein.

Alana abrió los ojos. Las miradas de Rhein y Alana se cruzaron. Nunca me fijé en los ojos de Rhein. Que bonito color esmeralda´´. Alana enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Rhein hizo lo mismo. Según parece, ambos pensaron lo mismo que el otro.

- Buenos días, joven. Rhein lleva horas preocupado por ti.

- Vaya Dampé¿también tú estás mejor?

- Si. - les ofreció una taza de té. Alana la acepto con mucho gusto. Después, Dampé se retiró.

- ¿Le conoces?

- ¿A Dampé? Claro que si. Es el enterrador. - Rhein bebió un poco; tenía seca la garganta - Siempre que venía aquí con Impa nos lo encontrábamos. Su aspecto da miedo, pero no por eso es malo. Tiene buen corazón.

- Una cosa, a ver. Aclárame el asunto. ¿Qué ocurrió al vencer a Bongo Bongo?

- Tampoco recuerdo mucho, pero...

En cuanto disparaste la última flecha un resplandor invadió a la sala. Eso sé que lo sabes. Pero lo que no sabes es que te desmayaste. Acudí a ti.

- Vamos, despierta, Alana. - intenté reanimarte, pero de nada me sirvió, estabas en otro mundo.

Yo me preocupé. No solo por ti, Alana, sino porque el resplandor era incesante. En medio de la blancura, el cuerpo de Bongo Bongo cobraba forma humana... Dampé.

- ¿Eres tú, Dampé?

Si, era él. Bajito, algo delgaducho y con rostro cadavérico. Si, mi amigo Dampé.

- Rhein. - me llamó - Me alegra verte. Gracias por vencerle. Me había poseído.

- ¿Te había poseído? Imposible. Si ya estaba muerto antes.

- Ya, pero Ganondorf ha vuelto¿recuerdas?

- Si, como olvidarlo. - El nombre Ganondorf me hacía estremecer. No de miedo o pánico, no, de ira.

- ¿Por qué Rhein? - preguntó Alana con un tono de dulzura que demostraba pena. - ¿Cuál es tú razón?

- ¡No te interesa! - gritó Rhein. Alana se asustó por un momento. Rhein, avergonzado de su comportamiento, bajó la mirada y prosiguió: - Lo siento Alana. Entiéndeme. Para mí, el pasado ya pasó, recordarlo sería abrir de nuevo las heridas causadas. Ahora...

Como iba diciendo, hablaba con Dampé.

- Él y su esbirro, ese tal Dark Link, asaltaron el cementerio y resucitaron a Bongo Bongo.

- Ya veo...

- Pero Bongo Bongo era solo un espíritu, un alma deforme que deambulaba por la inmensidad del templo. Necesitaban un cuerpo.

- Y te encontraron.

- Si. Las Diosas han de estar encolerizadas conmigo para darme semejante castigo.

- No hace falta que las Diosas estén enfadadas, si está ese maldito demonio gerudo basta.

- Entonces recuerdo que seguimos muy poco más. Desperté y fui corriendo a vert... - Rhein enrojeció, así que para ocultarlo de los curiosos ojos de la guerrera, bajó el ala del sombrero - si estabas viva. Como no despertabas me quedé contigo, así hasta ahora.

- ¡Ah! Pues gracias Rhein. Por cierto, yo estaba en el cementerio por que creí que sería la fuente de la amenaza a Kakariko pero... ¿y tú que hacías ahí abajo?

- Te recuerdo que soy aprendiz.

- Ya, de mago.

Rhein soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario y la corrigió.

- No, de sabio.

Alana, incrédula por las palabras pronunciadas, lo miraba extraño, pues no creia que el mago fuera un sabio.

- Ya, y voy yo, y me lo trago. - respondía ella irguiendo una ceja.

- Si quieres, no lo creas, pero este medallón lo prueba. - Rhein señaló a un medallón de un color malva sombrío, con el símbolo de la sombra, que sujetaba con firmaza su capa rojiza. - ¿Ahora me crees?

- Mm... parece auténtico, pero... ¿quién es tú maestro? Impa¿no?

- Si, lo que ocurre es que Impa se marchó a mitad de la noche, antes de empezar todo el jolgorio, y no ha vuelto. Fuí al Templo de la Sombra por ver si estaba allí, pero no la encontré. Entonces fué cuando me encontré con la bestia y, de paso, contigo.

- Ya - Alana echó recuento y observó que le faltaba alguien. Al cabo de unos segundos recordó - ¿Y Link? 


	16. Cap16: Complot Real

Capítulo 16: Complot Real

Por la mañana, casi al alba, los gallos se preparaban para cantar su mañanera canción. Un joven de rubios cabellos se levantaba del sofá en donde yacía y salió a la calle. Recorrió unos cuantos callejones hasta llegar a uno en el que había una escalera. La subió. Al terminarla encontró el molino de Kakariko, donde había otra escala de cuerda. Volvió a ascender hasta llegar al tejado. Allí trepó por las tejas hasta llegar al punto más alto: la veleta.

Se sujetó a la veleta con su mano izquierda mientras dejaba que el resto del cuerpo se meciera por la suave brisa. Sus rubios cabellos ondeaban al viento molestando, de vez en cuando, al joven hylian. Dio un fuerte suspiro y, oteando el horizonte, dijo:

- Princesa, ya voy. No me demoraré más.

La joven guerrera, seguida de cerca por un resplandor brillante y guiada por el mago, se apresuraba por las oscuras callejuelas de la villa hasta llegar a casa de Impa. Al llegar, abrieron la puerta y Rhein, ya con tranquilidad, dijo:

- Alana, ya te dije que Dark Link no volvería. - Rhein se acercó al sofá, donde estaba reposado un joven de rubios cabellos. - Mm... Le debiste de dar bien fuerte para que se quedase tan dormido. ¿No crees?

- En los momentos en los que me dio por pegarle me quería matar¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, me lo contaste. - afirmaba Rhein. - Deberíamos ir a la cama. Yo incluido. Es tarde y me sé de una que ha de visitar a los gorons. Así que, duerme Alana.

- Vale. Buenas noches.

El joven observó desde las alturas como el áureo sol se levantaba iluminando todo a su paso. La luz penetró por una ventana, en la casa de una mujer, despertando a la joven que en esos momentos dormía. La joven, que estaba tendida sobre la cama, se levantó, recogió sus pertenencias y las sujetó a su espalda. Con sigilo, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.

Caminó por la villa hasta llegar a la salida hacia la montaña, cuando una voz la llamó.

- ¡Alana!

- ¿? - Alana estaba algo desconcertada. Volvió a escuchar grito y, esta vez, consiguió ver su procedencia.

- Link ¿qué haces allá arriba?

- Ven rápido, no te lo pierdas. - le contestó el hylian mientras le hacía señas de por donde subir. - Sube las escaleras, vamos, deprisa.

La guerrera subió hasta el tejado donde se colocó al lado de su amigo y, apoyándose en la veleta, contempló la villa y el horizonte. El sol, que poco a poco ganaba su pelea a la noche, apareció despacio iluminando todo a su paso con sus largas y brillantes melenas.

- ¡Es precioso! - exclamó Alana - Nunca habría imaginado algo tan bello.

- Si, lo sé. - le respondió Link - Realmente subí aquí por otro motivo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tuve un mal presentimiento, como si el castillo de Hyrule hubiera estado en peligro. No se, la verdad, es difícil de explicar. Por ello - aclaró el joven - voy a partir enseguida, no perderá más tiempo.

- Entonces... ya nos separamos ¿no?

- Si.

- ¡No¿Cómo es posible? - gritó un hombre rudo de gran altura mientas derribaba una mesa con su mano derecha. - ¿Cómo ha podido ser?

El hombre se paseaba por la empedrada sala como un león inquieto. Estaba enfadado, encolerizado, con aquel ser que le había fallado.

- Mi... mi señor, no fue mi culpa - se defendía el acusado - sino la de esa maldita bruja con cuerpo de joven.

- Dark Link¿acaso no entiendes la situación? - le reprendía aquel ser pronunciando palabra por palabra. - ¡Tenías que ocuparte de ella! - el gigante fue hacia el guerrero y lo cogió del cuello fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar. El muchacho, que luchaba por respirar, forcejeaba con aquel ser.

- Se... señor. - intentó decir, mas le faltaba aire, y no alcanzó a acabar.

El gigante, al ver que su lacayo le intentaba informar de algo, lo arrojó contra el suelo. Con el golpe, Dark Link casi pierde el aliento, pero después de un rato tendido en el frío e inhóspito suelo, volvió en si. El hombre, al ver que el joven se recuperaba, lo cogió por las solapas de su oscura túnica y lo levó hasta su altura.

- Dime Dark Link - decía con impaciencia - ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir? - pronunciaba las palabras una a una, como si quisiera que el muchacho leyera sus labios. - Dime.

- Antes de salir de Villa Kakariko - en ese momento, el ser le soltó - escuché una conversación entre ambas trifuerzas´´. Decía que su próximo punto era la ciudad goron.

- Mm... interesante. - el individuo comenzó a pasear por la sala. Se detuvo delante de una vidriera por la que el sol debía entrar, mas no había más luz que la que los candelabros proporcionaban. - Puede que te dé una oportunidad Dark Link.

- ¿Y qué he de hacer?

- Bueno, entonces Link... - decía Alana - Que sepas que ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo. - respondió el muchacho subiéndose a la afable montura. Después, dirigiéndose al hada: - Bueno Navi, Saharasala te encargó ayudarla, así que...

- No, Link, no pienso separarme de nuevo. - lloriqueaba Navi - No te dejaré ir. - en esas palabras puso tanto sentimiento que derramó una lágrima. - No te dejaré. - terminó entre sollozos.

- Navi... - Alana se había acercado al pequeño fulgor - si quieres, puedes ir. No me gusta la idea de separar a un dúo tan entrañable.

- Snif... snif.. ¿lo dices en serio? - preguntaba Navi a punto de llorar de felicidad.

- Ve... - dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de que se fuera. - Cuida de el.

- Gracias Alana. - aseveró Navi. - Verdaderamente, tienes un corazón de oro. Cuídate.

- También tu.

Link azuzó a Epona para que comenzase el trote. A las puertas de Kakariko, Link alzó una mano en señal de despedida e inició el galope. Alana les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista tras el espeso bosque a las puertas de Kakariko.

- Bien, entonces... Llévate al rehén y a una horda de goblims. Pero Dark Link, no me falles o ella lo pagará. - dijo el ser sin apartar su mirada de la espléndida vidriera. - Recuérdalo.

- Si mi señor. - respondió el, agachando la cabeza como acto de sumisión. - No le fallaré.

- Por cierto, maestra - esta vez, el ser se dirigió a una persona que se hallaba oculta entre las sombras. - Tú conoces bien este castillo, encuéntrala en cualquier lugar en que se esconda y llévala a las mazmorras. Pronto vendrá EL.

- Si, mi señor. - sus ojos corinto, lo único que se logró distinguir entre el manto negro de la sombra, brillaron en la oscuridad con un fulgor maligno. Salió de la sala sin salir de la sombra.

- Bueno, a la aventura¿qué me esperará allá arriba? - pensaba una joven de rubios cabellos, danzantes al viento, en la falda de la enorme Montaña de la Muerte. - No sé por qué me da que nada bueno.

- Adiós Alana, te espero a la vuelta. - le gritó el sabio de la sombra mientras se alejaba. - Ten cuidado.

- ¿Princesa¿Querida¿Estáis ahí? - preguntaba con una voz dulce una persona cuyos ojos, rojos cual sangre, brillaban en la oscuridad de los pasillos. - No os haré daño. Soy yo.

- ¿¡Impa!? - exclamó la princesa Zelda mientras salía de su escondite: un antiguo armario de pasillo. En cuanto vio a su aya, acudió a abrazarla - Como os he echado de menos. Ganondorf a dominado el castillo y yo...

- No os preocupéis, mi querida niña - decía tiernamente mientras le apartaba un mechón rubio de la bella faz. - todo va a salir bien. Vamos a vuestra habitación, es más segura que este lúgubre pasillo.

- De acuerdo. - la princesa se asió a la mano de su niñera mientras esta la conducía por unos pasillos limpios de guardias. Cuando llegaron, la infanta se sentó en lo que era su cama.

- Ahora mi querida Zelda, explicadme lo que ha ocurrido en mi ausencia.

- Veréis... Recuerdo que mi padre quería hablar con Link, así que le mandó una carta.

- Así que ese muchacho viene.

- Si Impa, y el nos sacará de este lío. ¿Verdad? - la princesa, de la ilusión de volver a ver a su amado, se levantó de su piltra y se acercó a una ventana, la cual estaba rota en la parte central, por la que entraba la brisa fresca de la mañana.

De pronto, Zelda sintió un agudo dolor en su delicada muñeca, Impa se la aprisionaba. Forcejeó por soltarse, mas los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Impa era una mujer robusta en comparación con ella. Pronto, tanto por el dolor como por el inútil esfuerzo, acabó cediendo.

Impa la condujo por pasillos de nuevo, pero esta vez, más húmedos y oscuros que los anteriores. Llegaron a un lugar en el que había una serie de presidios. Impa la arrojó con brutalidad a una de las celdas situadas al fondo.

- Impa... por favor... ¡NO! - rogaba la princesa desde el suelo, pero ya fue tarde. Con la fuerza con la que Impa la lanzó al interior, cerró la puerta.

Las celdas eran pequeñas, con una tabla astillada clavada y sujeta en la pared por dos oxidadas cadenas. Tanto el suelo como las paredes o el techo eran de piedra gris. La única luz que llegaba a entrar era la de una pequeña oquedad en la pared, pero por ella no se podía salir; o bien al otro lado esperaba un acantilado, o simplemente por ser pequeño y estar enrejado. No había escapatoria.

- Impa... - sollozó la princesa - ¿por qué?... - la princesa se encogió en un rincón para mantener el calor que le quedaba y comenzó a llorar.

- Ya... casi... ya... llego. - dos manos aparecían en el saliente de la gran montaña. Pronto el cuerpo subió con ellas. - ¡Llegué! - se apresuró a decir la joven mientras recuperaba el aliento. La muchacha era rubia, con unos ojos celestes en actitud desafiante. Respiraba con dificultad - Nunca... pensé... que era difícil... la escalada... - Miró hacia arriba - ¡Ay! Y todavía me queda la otra mitad... ¿cuándo inventaron el ascensor?

Mientras, en la pradera de Hyrule, un joven sobre su fiel montura se detuvo frente a una inmensa muralla. Descendió de la bestia y se dispuso a observar lo que quedaba del puente.

- Es extraño. - reflexionó - Tanto Su Majestad, Daphness, antes de su muerte como la Princesa Zelda se ocuparon de arreglar tanto castillo como mercado y puente. Puede que mis sospechas fueran algo más que eso.

Asió por las riendas a su corcel, al cual ató en un árbol cercano. Le acarició las crines con dulzura y, como contestación, Epona le dio un cariñoso golpe con su hocico. Se acercó a la pasarela y saltó al lado contrario.

Se fijó en lo que adelante le esperaba. Todo estaba en ruinas, peor que la última vez. Maldito Ganondorf´´ gruñó mientras veía con asombro las devastadas ruinas de lo que era el mercado de Hyrule y el pueblo que a su lado se situaba.

Cruzó la ciudadela. No había ni un alma. Era un paraje desolador. Cuando llegó al centro encontró los restos de una fuente que todavía manaba agua. Miró el charco en el que se depositaba el agua y en su reflejo vio algo inquietante. Se dio la vuelta, desenfundando sus armas en ello.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó él. - Sal a la vista para que pueda verte.

- No te preocupes, Link, - le contestó mientras salía de la sombra - soy yo, tu amiga Impa.

- Tú no eres Impa. A mí no me engañas.

- Mm... Muy bien. Yo quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero si te empeñas... - al acabar hizo una señal con la mano.

Link cayó desmayado a causa de una fuerte sacudida. Un goblim robusto, con pintas de cerdo, le asestó semejante impacto. En su mano derecha el arma utilizada: una cachiporra.

- Perfecto sanguijuela, - se mofaba la guerrera - llévalo a las mazmorras con esa arpía. Pero... - soltó una risotada malvada - ponlos separados. Yo ya me encargaré de juntarlos, je, je...

- Si, mi señora. 


	17. Cap17: La Montaña de la Muerte

Capítulo 17: La Montaña de la Muerte

- Debería de estar por aquí. - la joven que mencionó esto miró a ambos lados. Estaba en medio de un empinado desierto de rocas, en una montaña, y parecía perdida - ¡Arg¿Dónde está?

Alana estaba furiosa. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en vano por la falda de la montaña buscando un camino que no acabase en una pared escarpada o, simplemente, que acabase en un barranco. Se paró al lado de una gran roca a beber. Sin querer, derramó un poco del contenido del frasco sobre la gran piedra que, sorprendentemente, comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Buf¡Qué frío!-goro - se quejó la piedra.

- Emm... ¿Un pedrusco parlante? Esto se sale de las espectativas.

- No, soy un goron. Para ser exactos, su jefe. Soy el gran Darunia-goro. - se irguió, mostrando una altura mayor a los dos metros.

- Si eres su jefe¿no tendrias que estar entre gorones? - preguntó Alana mientras ojeaba detenidamente al individuo. Tenía una piel pedregosa, así como una cara muy bonachona. Llevaba colgando del cuello un collar hecho de piedras preciosas, entre las cuales destacaba un topacio muy brillante sin tallar. - ¿Esa piedra no será, por algún casual...?

- ¿También vienes a robármela? Veo que la gente ya no es lo que era desde la llegada de ese gerudo-goro.

- No. Verá, mi nombre es Alana. Como en su día hizo el Héroe del Tiempo...

- ¿Héroe del Tiempo-goro? - interrumpió el monarca.

- Link para los amigos. - explicó.

- ¡Ah! Conque eres amigo de nuestro hermano. Pero... - Darunia dió la vuelta alrededor de Alana para mirarla bien. Cuando paró estaba con el ceño fruncido - no te pareces mucho a el. En primer lugar eres una chica.

- ¡Cómo que eso importa! - se rebotó la guerrera - ¡He pasado retos y algún que otro peligro para llegar hasta aquí para que ahora me digan que soy una chica!

- Tranquilízate-goro.

- ¡No me relajo¡Ya estoy cansada de que la mayoría de la gente me crea asesina o débil¿Acaso no hay un punto medio?

- Bueno, si quieres, demuéstramelo. Demuestra todo tu poder-goro.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

Alana ya estaba más relajada. Ella misma se dijo que lo que necesitaba era eso: desahogarse. Mala suerte que apareciera Darunia con las acusaciones inadecuadas. De todos modos, al jefe goron no parecía importarle que ella le hubiese gritado, demostrando así que era un ser pacífico y paciente.

El goron se sentó en el suelo, con tanto estrépito, que hizo a Alana perder el equilibrio. Parecía preocupado.

- Verás, el Gerudo ha mandado a un joven muy parecido a él que ha capturado a los gorones. Soy el único al que todavía no ha capturado. Si eres capaz de hacerle frente, yo te daré lo que buscas-goro.

- ¿Me queda otra? Pues entonces vamos a la aventura. - exclamó levantándose - Pero... ¿por dónde se va? Je, je, es que me perdí.

- Te guiaré hasta el interior del volcán-goro.

Alana tragó saliva y siguió a Darunia que, con paso firme, encabezaba la búsqueda. Al cabo de un rato, la guerrera comenzó a sentirse acalorada. Hacía más calor de lo normal, y por ello intuyó que se acercaban.

- ¿Po...podemos parar? - preguntó con voz seca.

- No, ya estamos cerca-goro. - al llegar a una esquina, el jefe Darunia se paró y se llevó un dedo a sus pedregosos labios y le hizo una seña de que viera.

La joven no daba crédito: había un goblim en cada esquina y otros dos haciendo la guardia. Todos armados con afiladas lanzas.

- Darunia - le susurró - si hay una puerta de atrás, sería bueno ir por ella.

- No hay puerta de atrás. Ves ahí, esa cueva, pues esa es la entrada a la ciudad goron-goro.

- Pues va ser difícil entrar sin que nos... - no llegó a acabar la frase. Un objeto puntiagudo le pinchó en la espalda, sobresaltándola. A Darunia igual.

- Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. ¡Pero si es Alana! - exclamó.

- ¡Pero si es Dark Link! - se burló ella.

- ¡Ja! Llevadla adentro. - ordenó el alter ego. - Por fin ya la tenemos.

Un grupo de goblins les rodearon y les condujeron al interior de la cueva. Bajaron varios niveles hasta llegar a la sala de Darunia, en la que, un gran tótem con forma de goron estaba hechado a un lado, descubriendo así una entrada. De pié en medio de la sala, esperaba Dark Link.

- Bien, Darunia - empezó - ¿dónde está la piedra?

- No tengo ni idea-goro. - contestó él.

- ¡No mientas! - gritó mientras se llevaba un dedo a la sien. - Hoy no me encuentro con paciencia.

- No miento. La arranqué afuera y la tiré por un resquicio en la roca. Con un poco de suerte, la lava del templo no la derretirá-goro.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron ambos guerreros, aunque continuó Dark Link. - ¿Cómo que la has tirado?

Y en efecto, la piedra ya no colgaba del cuello de Darunia. No había collar. Furioso, Dark Link cogió a Alana por las solapas y la arrojó junto a la entrada.

- Irás a por la piedra. - le ordenó.

- ¿Y si me niego? - se irguió.

- Pues... él lo pagará. Mira.

Dark Link señaló a un joven, igual a ella, pero un poco más pequeño, que estaba colgado cabeza abajo sobre el abismo del volcán.

- ¿¡Max!? - corrió a ver a su amigo, pero dos goblins, con sus lanzas, le impidieron el paso.

- ¿¡Alana¡Qué alegria verte! Aunque sería mayor la alegría si no tuviera náuseas por estar en esta postura.

- Dark Link suéltale. - exigió ella.

- Primero me harás un trabajito. ¿De acuerdo? Me traerás esa piedra o tu amiguito lo pagará.

Alana gruñó, pero miró a Max así y bajó la cabeza en modo de sumisión.

- Bien. Cruza ese puente y allí llegarás a la entrada del Templo del Fuego.

Sin más dilación, se dirigió al lugar nombrado. Al llegar al puente miró hacia abajo. La caida no era lo peor, pues el río de lava borboteante desprendía un calor inaguantable para Alana. A medio camino del puente, Alana gritó:

- ¡Volveré a por tí, Max! - vió hacia el joven y siguió susurrando - Pues eres lo único que me queda.

Al llegar al otro lado observó como Dark Link, con su espada, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban el puente.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué haces eso, Dark Link? - preguntó ella antes de perderle de vista.

- Para que no me molestes. Además, de todos modos, no creo que vuelvas, con puente o sin él. - y se hechó a reír.

Tanto Dark Link como sus secuaces se alejaron por la grieta por la que entraron. Alana ojeó el lugar antes de pasar al interior del templo; estaba sobre una plataforma elevada sobre la lava. Pero Alana no permaneció de pié durante mucho rato. Por un momento, la guerrera perdió fuerzas y cayó de rodillas; pensó que se iba a desmayar.

- Espabila, espabila - se ordenaba - no hay tiempo para tonterías. De esa cuerda... - miró la cuerda que sujetaba a Max a un resquicio de la pared - no me fío un pelo.

Pero al erguirse levantó polvo y ceniza y cuando fué a sacudirse la ropa, observó una inscripción en el suelo que llamó su atención.

- ¿Pentagramas? - limpió la parte donde se hallaba el escrito. - ¿¡Una partitura!? Mm... es muy antigua. De todos modos la tocaré más tarde.

Se dirigió al fin a la entrada del templo. En cuanto puso un pié en su interior, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, obligándola a avanzar.

La sala era espaciosa y cuadrada. Entrente de ella había unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban hacia unos tótems de piedra. Al hacercarse, pudo distinguir en la pared unas letras: grabados abstractos de una lengua antigua. Estaban borrados por el paso de los años, pero distinguió una flecha entre los jeroglíficos que apuntaba hacia una entrada próxima a ella. Se acercó para contemplarla desde más cerca.

- ¡Alana, no lo hagas!

La joven rectificó:

- ¿Quién eres?

- No entres. - explicó ya más sereno.

- ¿Eres... Rhein? - Alana en parte lo preguntó, mas por otra parte creyó volverse loca a causa del calor.

- Si, soy yo. Todavía no sé como, pero veo lo que tú y no te recomiendo que entres. Hazme caso...

- ¿¡Rhein!? - la voz del joven mago dejó de oirse. - Vale, "no coger esa puerta", recuerda. Entonces... - le llamó la atención una puerta a su derecha. Era de piedra y con la insignia de una llama. - probemos suerte con esta.

Tocó la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, la llama se encendió y la piedra de apartó a un lado, dejando ver una abertura por la que entraba un calor sofocante. Una gran sala se expandía ante ella; el inconveniente para cruzarla era la lava, que cubria la mayoría del terreno, y las pequeñas plataformas que temblaban. Delante de ella se situaba un puente, pero una brecha en el centro impedía que por el se pasase al otro lado.

- ¿Cómo hago? - pensó - No creo que las baldosas aguanten mi peso o, por lo menos, enteras. El puente está roto y... - giró la cabeza hacia una puerta que había a su derecha - puede que sea esa la única puerta a la que llegue. Veamos...

Se acercó a la pared y comenzó a andar por el bordillo. En ocasiones creyó que iba a caer, pues las botas le resbalaban y caía, con ellas, un trozo de suelo. Finalmente, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta.

Llegó a una sala realmente amplia, la cual estaba llena de diversas celdas en las paredes de las cuales salían aullidos de pavor y manos gruesas y fuertes en actitud suplicante. Alana la observó detenidamente y bastante sorplendida. Miro hacia arriba y, por increíble que fuera, veía el cielo despejado de mediodía. Pero tan abajo se encontraba no llegaba apenas un rayo de luz.

En el centro de la sala, se fijó, que había un gran lago de lava. Desprendía tal calor que a la joven guerrera se le nubló la vista.

A muchos metros de altura, una lechuza blanca oteaba cada movimiento curioso de la guerrera dentro de aquella sala.

- Mm... Le va a ir mal como no se acostumbre a ese calor...

- ¿Decíais algo?

Pronto, a la pequeña ave le hizo sombra un buho de un tamaño enorme. Con su imponente voz había sorprendido a la lechuza.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Si. No os preocupeis. Por quién deberíais preocuparos es por la joven de ahí abajo, esa tal... Alana.

- Mm... no tiene por qué. Llegó hasta aquí y podrá contra todo peligro que se cruce en su camino... a menos que no sea la auténtica elegida. - contestó Kaepora Gaebora con severidad en esta última frase.

Alana se encontraba de pie, tambaleándose a un lado a otro y con la visión borrosa, pero aún en ese estado, advirtió el peligro.

Comenzó a temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. De una oquedad en la pared, a varios metros del suelo, salió un dinosaurio gigante que, a la superficie pedregosa, causó un pequeño sismo.

- ¡Es Dodongo! - gritó un goron desde su celda en la pared con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

- ¿Dodongo? - susurró Alana viendo al inmenso rival. - Va a ser difícil combatir algo tan grande con una espada...

El Dodongo rugió, abriendo bien sus fauces, y con una rapidez asombrosa para semejante tamaño, se hizo bola y atacó a la desprevenida guerrera. Lo esquivó por poco, mas salió herida del asalto cuando la áspera piel del dodongo rozó su brazo derecho, en el cual, la ropa, estaba ahora hecha arapos. El enorme rival dió la vuelta para volver a atacar, pero Alana se pegó contra una pared y consiguió salir ilesa.

- ¿Qué ruido es ese? - se preguntó la guerrera al escuhar el caer de unas gotas en el suelo. Miró a anbos lados y no vió nada, pero al tocarse el brazo malherido, descubrió qué ocurria - ¡Ah¡La herida!

En el brazo derecho, la herida que el Dodongo le provocó se abrió por el movimiento tan brusco que fué obligada a hacer. En esos momentos, la herida emanaba mucha sangre.

- No... puedo más. - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Se dejó escurrir por la pared hasta tocar el suelo.

El Dodongo volvió a cargar hacia la guerrera, la cual no se movía de su sitio. En el momento justo en el que iba a acabar con la guerrera, una lechuza se interpuso y, con un destello fugaz, paró el ataque. Al difuminarse la luz, una serafín elegante, de largos y oscuros cabellos, broqueaba hábilmente el ataque con su espada.

- Levantaos, guerrera. Vuestra lucha aún no ha cesado.

- ¿Quién es? - Alana seguía confundida mientras, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentaba levantarse.

- La sucesora de Saharasala, llamadme Mint.

- ¿Sucesora?... - seguía algo atontada, pero pronto espabiló - ¿¡Entonces me ayudaréis!?

- Si. Después os explicaré todo, pero ahora... - contempló al Dodongo que estaba tumbado en el suelo por la imprevista respuesta de la serafín. - Tenemos mayores problemas, y no puedo hacerlo sola.

- Yo os seré una carga - explicó casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

- Vos, Alana, solo aguantad.

El Dodongo se disponía a atacar de nuevo como rodillo. Mint volvió a bloquearlo con facilidad, pero no consiguió herirle.

- Alana, me habéis de ayudar. - esperó su respuesta, pero no la recibió - ¡Alana! - Se giró y observó que la guerrera se encontraba en el suelo, desmayada. - Alana, no os rindáis.

La serafín consiguió hacer retroceder a la bestia. Se dirigió a la joven para verle las heridas, mas no mucho podía hacer ya. La dejó contra la pared y, con furia, se dispuso a atacar al Dodongo.

- ¿Dónde¿Dónde estoy? - la voz de Alana retumbaba como el eco en las inmensidades oscuras.

Se encontraba flotando sobre la nada. Cayendo, poco a poco, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Pero pronto, una luz cegadora la envolvió y pisó tierra.

La oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció y se convirtió en un bello paisaje frondoso. Poco a poco fué abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le susurró una dulce voz a su lado.

- Qui... ¿quién eres? - preguntó desconcertada a quién la mantenía incorporada sobre la hierba.

- Mi nombre... - miró a los confusos ojos de la guerrera, al tiempo que le acariciaba la larga melena. - es Link.

- ¡Imp...!

- Sh... No estás ahora con fuerzas, deja que yo me ocupe de esto. Tú descansa en este bello paisaje mientras yo me ocupo de los asuntos exteriores aquí.

- ¿Qué asun...?

- Sh... Volveré en tus sueños para explicártelo todo, mientras... - se fijó en la espada Maestra que Alana traía guardada en su funda a la espalda, la desenvainó y prosiguió - yo me ocupo de Dodongo.

- ¿Dodongo¿Dónde está? - buscó al animal por el alrededor con la vista, mas no llegó a ver nada. - ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Pero el desconocido ya había desaparecido, pero se fijó en aquel paisaje. Ya había estado allí, hace tiempo.

- El pedestal de piedra... - declaró mientras tocaba el lugar donde Maestra se había encontrado - Entonces...

- Maldita bestia.

Una vez más, Mint bloqueó el ataque, pero el Dodongo seguía atacando una y otra vez, pero ella seguía sin haberle causado, ni tan siquiera, el mínimo daño.

- Te necesito, Alana¡Despierta! - miró de nuevo su cuerpo inerte, apoyado contra la pared - ¿Por qué me engaño? Ya está... ¿?

De pronto, el cuerpo de Alana se levantó, desenvainó su espada y se puso al lado de la serafín. Esta veía a Alana como si estuviese poseída. La guerrera abrió los ojos, los cuales, brillaban con un destello rojo.

- A... ¿Alana? - Alana se limitó a a afirmar con la cabeza. - Entonces¿preparada para machacarlo?

La guerrerra no hizo gesto alguno, se limitó a colocarse el escudo. Cuando lo hizo, Mint observó que en su mano derecha brillaban los tres triángulos.

- La trifuerza - pensó. A continuación dijo:- Bien, Alana, entonces¿me ayudarás?

El Dodongo volvió a atacar, mas esta vez abrió sus fauces enormemente. Mint se adelantó y, con un increíble salto, se situó en la cabeza de la bestia. El Dodongo, enfurecido, se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras para intentar tirar a la serafín. Mientras, Alana fué corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la bestia, donde había oteado una zona desprotegida. Corrió, clavó la espada Maestra en él y al retirarla, salió corriendo, pues el Dodongo se le venía encima.

Mint, de otro impresionante salto, llegó hasta un resquicio en lo alto. Alana, finalmente, logró escapar del Dodongo, pero la cueva comenzó a temblar cuando la bestia se derrumbó.

- ¡Alana, date prisa, corre! - le gritaba Mint desde lo alto. Pero, de pronto, Alana se paró - ¿¡Alana¿Qué haces¡Te vas a matar!

Pero Alana, en cuanto se paró, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y cayó al suelo, desmayada. Lo último que oyó fueron los gritos desesperados de Mint, llamándola, antes de que se derrumbara por completo la cueva. 


	18. Cap18: Combate en el Volcán

Capítulo 18: Combate en el Volcán

- Ya se despierta-goro.

- ¿A si-goro?

- ¿Qué... qué ocurre?

Alana se incorporó. Se encontraba rodeada de gorones, los cuales estaban algunos agachados junto a ella y otros estaban sentados junto a las rocas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - se llevó la mano a la cabeza y unos gorones la tuvieron que agarrar pues se derrumbaba.

- Te desmayaste mientras hubo el goro-derrumbamiento. En el desprendimiento de rocas-goro, provocado por el Dodongo, tuvimos miedo de lo que hubiera podido ocurriros, pero salvo unas heridas, parecéis sana.

- ¿Qué... derrumbamiento? - su cabeza todavía daba vueltas y le era incómodo subir la vista para mirar al goron que le hablaba, con lo cual que decidió mirar al suelo en todo momento.

- ¿No os acordáis-goro? - preguntó la voz femenina de una goron con su bebé en brazos.

- ¿Acordarme de qué?

Los gorones se miraron entre ellos y, después de un rato en un tenso silencio, la mujer goron decidió hablar.

- Una de las veces en las que la serafín ayudó a que el dodongo no acabase con vos, aunque parecíais débil, os levantasteis y ayudasteis a Mint.

- Mint... - de pronto espabiló - ¡Mint! ¿dónde está? ¿se encuentra bien?

- Es una serafín, una guerrera alada del cielo... según las leyendas.

Miró de pronto al suelo y, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada hacia el aire, soltó un suspiro. "Por favor, Mint, seguid viva".

- ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí? - preguntó la mujer goron abrazando a su bebé como si lo protegiera de una bestia.

Alana miró alrededor buscando una grieta, una salida o algo que les sirviese para escapar, pero no había ni rastro.

- No lo sé. - respondió el goron.

- ¡Tengo un plan! - saltó Alana - Los gorones sois fuertes, ¿no?

- No tanto como para mover esas rocas. - contestó otro señalando a la pila más grande que los sepultaba.

- Pero tenéis fuerza y conocimiento de este sitio, ¿no?

- Si... ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo una idea que nos sacará de aquí, pero todos habéis de colaborar.

Lejos de las entrañas de la tierra, en el cráter del volcán, Mint luchaba ferozmente contra numerosos goblins intentando sacar a Max del apuro.

- ¡Por tu espalda! - le gritó éste.

La serafín, con un elegante movimiento, esquivó la lanza del enemigo y le clavó su espada larga y puntiaguda, acabando con su vida.

- ¡Gracias! - le agradeció Mint.

- ¡Arg! No te servirá de nada. - gruñía Dark Link furioso - Te ganan en número y, si hace falta, yo me enzarzo en la lucha.

- No tan rápido Dark Link.

- ¿Qué ocurre...?

El suelo y las paredes comenzaron a temblar y en la pared comenzaron a salir grietas hasta que, con un estruendo sordo, un boquete se abrió en la pared y Alana, con espada en mano, saltó hacia el alter ego, el cual de un hábil salto la esquivó.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso no se te puede matar? Maldito Dark Link. - dirigiéndose a los gorones mientras miraba a los goblins. - ¡A por ellos! ¡Que no escapen!

Los gorones se abalanzaron sobre los pocos goblins que quedaban en pié. Otros, entre ellos la mujer goron, se quedaron a un lado.

- ¡Alana! - exclamó Max. - Mint me dijo que habías...

- Pero estoy aquí, y ahora - apuntó a Dark Link con la espada - tú te largas.

- ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes. En esto no se trata de ganar o perder. Esto va más allá.

- ¿Más allá? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que vas a morir. - cuando los ojos del alter ego se inyectaron en sangre, comenzó su ataque.

Se abalanzó fieramente hacia la guerrera. "¿Por qué no piensa y mantiene la calma?" pensó Alana, "¿Será verdad que hay más vidas en juego?". A tajos limpios, Dark Link consiguió amedrentar a Alana, la cuál, no atacaba; no tenía oportunidad. Los rápidos golpes que, sucesivamente, Dark Link lanzaba contra ella la dejaban indefensa. Solo podía protegerse con su escudo. Alana, de pronto, se dio cuanta de que se acercaba al vacío del volcán.

- ¡Pst! - llamó Max - ¡Pst!

- ¿Eh? ¿Gorohumano querer algo? - un goron se acercó al joven, que seguía colgado cabeza abajo sobre el abismo.

- Si, gorohumano querer algo. ¿Tu me poder bajar? - pidió.

El goron, extrañado, cogió la cuerda que sujetaba a Max, la rompió con su fuerza y soltó a Max como si fuera un vulgar saco sobre el lugar. En aquel momento, Alana resbaló y su escudo cayó a un lado, alejado de ella. Su mirada se desvió de la afilada espada que Dark Link había puesto a la altura de su cuello y se concentró en el mar de lava que abajo se mostraba. Volviendo a ver los ensangrentados ojos de su enemigo, tragó saliva.

- No, Alana. ¡No! - Max buscó desesperado algo alrededor - Bien, una piedra.¡Toma china mandarina!

El guijarro lanzado por Max no tocó ni por asomo a Dark Link, quién le miró con furia. "Fallaste" le dijo él mientras se le acercaba.

- ¡Max! - susurró Alana. - Mi... mi espada. ¿Dónde...?

La espada, a lo igual que el escudo, había caído cuando resbaló. Max observó que la espada estaba situada a apenas centímetros de él. La cogió y empuñó contra Dark Link torpemente. Este último sonrió.

- ¿En vuestro último atisbo de vida pensáis amenazarme con una espada que ni vos sois capaz de empuñar? - sus labios guardaron una carcajada que, maliciosamente, salió al exterior con una sonrisa maquiavélica - Entonces... - de un habil golpe con su espada hizo que Max soltase a Maestra - ¿pesáis rendiros?

Max, sin dudarlo dos veces, contestó mirándole a los ojos mientras cogía algo con la mano y cerraba el puño.

- ¡Jamás! - y arrojó a la cara de Dark Link ceniza que había recogido.

- ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo éste mientras intentaba retirarse la ceniza de sus ojos - ¡Me las pagarás!

Sintió un filo agudo y frío en su cuello. Mint se encontraba de pié, con el estoque en guardia, protegiendo a Max, quién seguía en el suelo por su asombro.

- No le tocaréis a él, y mucho menos a Alana. - dijo finalmente.

- Así que tú eres la sucesora del tiempo... - Dark Link se irguió ya con loa vista limpia. - Espero que tu trabajo te dé tiempo de vida... - dió una carcajada y comenzó a atacar.

Dark Link seguía atacando sin pensarlo. Mint, que ya era más experta, supo mantener la calma en todo momento mientras toreaba al asesino. Cuando advirtió que comenzaba a cansarse, desenvainó su segundo sable y comenzó el ataque.

Alana, mientras, andaba buscando su acero, el cuál, había perdido. Max se había erguido, pues la pelea habría acabado con él, de no hacer así. Los gorones atacaban a los refuerzos que venían en ayuda de Dark Link.

- ¿Os rendís ya? - preguntó pícaramente la serafín.

- ¡Nunca!

- Vos mismo.

En cuanto contestó, Mint ejerció un ataque con una de sus espadas bloqueando la de su rival, mientras que con la otra le apuntó al cuello.

- ¡Touche!

El todavía atónito Dark Link tiró la espada al suelo en favor de rendirse.

- Habéis hecho trampas. - se quejó.

- No, en infortunia para vos, hoy he sido honrada.

- Da igual, no acabará así. - y desapareció en una nube de polvo negro.

Los goblins, al igual que Dark Link, se disolvieron en el aire. Mint envainó las armas y se dirigió a Alana, que a cuatro patas en el suelo, seguía buscando su espada.

- No busquéis más, guerrera elegida por Maestra. - apartó su larga cabellera a un lado para dejar ver un mango púrpura. - Es vuestra.

- ¿¡Me la habíais robado!? - exclamó Alana incrédula mientras cogía la espada que su amiga le tendía. - ¿Cómo habéis...?

- No quería que os metierais. - interrumpió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto con aire altivo.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Porque no querías que me metiera me robas la espada!?

- Robar es mucho... Digamos que te la requisé.

Alana, por las contestaciones de la serafín, torció el ceño, enfundó su espada y salió por una oquedad de la pared hacia el exterior. Max le siguió afuera.

- ¡Carai! Menuda chica. - dijo este intentado aliviar el ambiente tenso en el que Alana estaba enfrascada.

- Mira, cállate ya, ¿quieres? - le contestó ella de mala gana.

- A mí no me comas, yo no te hice nada. - repuso apartándose un poco.

Miró al muchacho y, después de suspirar, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más apacible.

- Tienes razón. La tienes. Pero es que no me pillaste en buen momento.

Se sentaron en unas rocas cercanas. El sol en el horizonte ya amenazaba con desaparecer del cielo, de colores rojizos y malvas.

- ¿Sabes? - Max intentaba dar conversación a Alana y esperó a que esta contestara, mas, al no hacerlo, prosiguió: - Un día me enseñaron que el cielo puede decirte cosas ocurridas. En días como estos en los que hay tanto rojo en el cielo se dice que alguien, o ha muerto, o está herido.

- Serán tonterías, no creo yo que eso sea fiable.

- ¡Link!

Zelda, desde la pequeña abertura de la puesta, observó como unos siervos de Ganondorf trasladaban el cuerpo inerte del joven a una celda frente a ella. Los siervos, con brusquedad, arrojaron a Link al interior de la celda y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Auch! - gimió Link recuperando la conciencia. - ¿Qué me ha...?

- ¡Link! - exclamó Zelda. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Zelda! ¿Sois vos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Supongo que lo mismo que vos.

- Siento interrumpir tan agradable momento.

Una persona vestida de negro, de piel blanca agrisada y con atavíos elegantes apareció en el lugar. Llevaba un gran sombrero con una pluma ensangrentada, bajo el cuál caían salvajes unos cabellos de un rubio oscuro. Llevaba en la mano un puñal que se estaba clavando en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

- ¿¡Quién sois vos!? - preguntó Zelda atemorizada ante la entrada de la extraña.

- ¿Ser? - lamió el dedo cuando, al fin, abrió una brecha de la que brotaban pequeñas gotas de una espesa sangre negra. - Yo no soy. Solo existo como una sombra.

- ¿Y de quién eres sombra? - Link no estaba tan asustado por la entrada de la desconocida.

- De tan poderosa que soy ya no debería de ser sino alguien. Pero de todos modos... - abrió la puerta de la celda de Link y entró. Este, desconfiado, se levantó y se apartó de ella hasta chocar con un muro. - Yo soy sombra de... - se acercó a Link lenta y pícaramente, con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios rojos. Cogió el puñal y se lo clavó a Link en el hombro - Alana.

Link, quien gritó de dolor, observó como ella se divertía mientras el sufría el punzante dolor. Inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, solo intentó aguantar el dolor. Cuando ella lo sacó, el se dejó caer por la pared mientras ella, sacando una gran pluma del bolsillo, la untaba en la sangre y la cambiaba por la que llevaba puesta en el sombrero.

- Dicen que a los asesinos nos da suerte. - mientras se la colocaba.

Salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Pero a Link no paraba de brotarle sangre de la herida. Zelda, quien a duras penas presenció la escena, estaba aterrorizada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar. Link mientras, desesperado y con una mano sobre la abertura intentando detener la hemorragia, respiraba con dificultad.

Zelda, desde el resquicio de la puerta, vio a Link con un charco de sangre alrededor y comenzó a preocuparse, mas una luz a sus espaldas la asustó y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Navi! - exclamó al ver al hada. - Que alegría de que seas tú. Ve y mira cómo está Link.

- Si, acabo de oírle gritar. Al reconocer el alarido, llegué hasta aquí. - comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo frente a la princesa. - Por cierto, acabo de cruzarme con una que parecía Alana pero en negro, ¿la conoces?

- Es quién hizo daño a Link. Creo que es su alter ego.

Navi, a través de los barrotes de la abertura de la puerta, fué hasta la celda de su amigo. Allí le encontró tendido en medio de un charco de sangre, con sus vestimentas verdes ensangrentadas.

- ¡Link! ¿Qué te han hecho? - se acercó al muchacho. Ésta estaba ya inconsciente y, aunque ya no sangraba mucho, todavía seguía un poco la hemorragia. - Esto es grave, algo tenía ese puñal.

- ¿Veneno?

- Puede. Iré a por ayuda. De todos modos, creo que no habrás más hemorragia.

- Gracias Navi.

- Haré lo que pueda por Link.

- ¿Eh? Alana, ¿las estrellas pueden caerse del cielo?

- ¿De qué hablas, Max?

Alana que estaba tumbada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de pronto para escuchar lo pregunta de su amigo.

- Es que una estrellita se acerca aquí.

- ¿Eh? - se fijó en el resplandeciente lucero - Eso no es una estrella, ¡es Navi!


	19. Cap19: Vuelta a Kakariko

Capítulo 19: De Vuelta a Kakariko

Después de un rato con Navi agitada, explicándoles a ambos muchachos la situación. Alana, ya incorporada, reflexionaba detenidamente lo ocurrido.

- Entonces, tal y como me has explicado... - hizo una pausa para respirar y para volver a pensar - hay una sombra mía que ha atacado a Link y que casi acaba con él. Hasta ahí todo.

- ¡Pero la princesa Zelda también está encerrada! ¡Y... Y ha reforzado la vigilancia del castillo desde la llegada de Link y...!

- ¡Vale, vale! Ya veré que hago.

- ¿Qué... qué ya verás que haces?

- ¡Necesito un plan! No se puede atacar una fortaleza así porque sí. ¡Sería un suicidio!

- ¡Pero Link...!

- ¡Link tiene que esperar!

Esto último lo dijo ya casi con voz en grito, tanto que calló a Navi y sorprendió a Max. Suspiró para relajarse y, después de serenarse, continuó.

- Por infortunia, ahora no estamos capacitados para ayudar a Link. Él, como bien has dicho Navi, se encuentra ahora dentro de una fortaleza. Una niña, un niño y un hada no van a conseguir nada.

Navi, al oír esto, se entristeció, bajó las alas y aquel cuerpo celeste se posó en las rocas. Alana, quien sabía que para Navi Link era más que un amigo y por ello no soportaba verla así, la consoló.

- Pero haré un plan y encontraré la manera de atacarles.

Al oír las palabras de ánimo de Alana, aleteó con fuerza y se elevó hasta la altura de su cara para apoyarse de nuevo en la nariz de la joven.

- ¿En serio? - Alana afirmó con la cabeza suavemente para no sacudir al hada. - Gracias.

- Volvamos a Kakariko, allí veré que puedo hacer.

- Bien.

Un jinete avanzaba raudo y veloz por la Pradera de Hyrule, dirigiéndose a la capital de la comarca. Saltó con maestría el puente y siguió su alocada carrera. Al llegar al mercado hyliano esquivó a sus secuaces, quienes le esperaban con un desconocido encapuchado como líder. Al verle, el joven, de ropas oscuras y piel grisácea, ojos amarillos y un cabello rubio oscuro, tiró de las riendas de su montura para frenarla y se dispuso a hablar con el ser.

- ¿Me espera? - preguntó con ímpetu.

- Si, aunque no me extrañaría que te matara, Dark Link. - la voz sonaba femenina y orgullosa. - O... tal vez... lo pague ella.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Dark Alana. - aunque aquella respuesta por parte de la joven le había enfurecido, no perdió la compostura. - Ahora... ¿dónde se encuentra?

Cuando Alana se hubo preparado para marchar con Max y Navi a Kakariko, aparecieron Mint y Darunia.

- ¿Ya me habrás perdonado, no? - le dijo Mint con sorna.

- ¡Pues claro! Pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Ya te vas-goro.

- Si, me tengo que ir. Lo peor es que no conseguí la dichosa piedrita y...

Darunia, quién vino con el puño cerrado, lo abrió para mostrarle a la guerrera un topacio sin pulir atado a un primitivo colgante.

- ¿Esta piedrita-goro?

- ¡Si! ¿Dónde la encontrasteis? - preguntaba sin salir del asombro.

- No cayó muy lejos, la encontré goro-rápidamente. - se la tendió a la guerrera. - Es vuestra, os la habéis ganado al salvar a los gorones y a la goro-ciudad.

- Gracias Darunia. - contestó alegre Alana recogiendo la joya.

- ¡Ahora tú serás nuestra goro-hermana y serás bienvenida por aquí cuando gustes de ello! - Darunia, de lo feliz que se encontraba y olvidando que Alana era humana, la aplastó contra su pedroso cuerpo de un abrazo y la levantó en el aire.

- Da... unia... me... ahogas... - decía sin aire.

- Perdón, me emocioné, goro-hermana la valiente. - y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, haciendo que Alana perdiese totalmente el equilibrio.

- Je, je, - reía Max ayudando a su amiga a incorporarse - mejor me llevo a tu goro-hermana para que no pille una baja por depresión.

- ¡Dark Link! - gritó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre perder ante una niña? ¿No tienes orgullo?

- Lo... lo siento, señor Ganondorf, no volverá a ocurrir. - se excusó Dark Link, quién se encontraba con la rodilla derecha en el suelo y la cabeza gacha.

- No, yo ya sé que no volverá a ocurrir. ¿Sabes por qué? - Ganondorf tenía una copa en la mano, la cual, con la furia, rompió en mil pedazos al cerrar el puño. Sin darle mayor importancia, pasó la mano opuesta sobre la herida para retirar los segmentos del cristal.

- ¿Por qué, mi señor? - Dark Link no cambiaba de tono, hablaba en susurros, como si ya supiera cuál es su castigo. - ¿Va ha matarme? - dijo sin perder la calma.

- No, tú no, Dark Link, ella.

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamó poniéndose en pié. - No puede hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo, Dark Link, ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú acaso? ¿Tú, quién no es capaz ni de acabar con una niña?

- No le dejaré.

- ¡Jah! - Ganondorf, que se había acercado al alter ego, le arremetió un puñetazo en la cara al joven que, a causa de la fuerza, salió disparado contra el suelo.

Aún así, se irguió. Apoyó un pié en la fría piedra y, mientras se apoyaba en una mano, con la otra examinaba la zona dolorida. Le golpeó en la mejilla, casi en el labio, en el que una herida emanaba sangre oscura. Al pasar la mano por esa zona, su mano quedó impregnada de sangre. La miró con odio y se levantó. Escupió la sangre de la boca y, con ira y furia, se dispuso al ataque.

- Ganondorf o no, a mí nadie me golpea. - corrió hacia ahora su rival. En plena carrera desenfundó sus armas y fue directo hacia su corazón, mas a él no llegó nunca. Las espadas de Ganondorf pararon el ataque con la facilidad de un maestro.

- Por este acto de traición, la mataré con mis propias manos, Dark Link. - le susurró al oído mientras en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa maquiavélica. - Aunque te confesaré una cosa: siempre pensé en matarla, y a ti con ella.

En ese momento, las fuerzas de Dark Link flaquearon, permitiendo que Ganondorf lo derribara fácilmente. Luego, fue hacia la Maestra Oscura, la espada del joven, y, con una fuerza extraordinaria, la rompió en dos pedazos y se la arrojó al lado de Dark Link, quién no daba crédito de la situación.

- Ahora lárgate lejos, y no intentes volver, pues ya no serás bien recibido aquí. Hazle un favor a la humanidad y con ese hierro maldito suicídate. Nos ahorrarías matarte.

En esto, el muchacho se levantó con la mirada baja, recogió lo que quedó de sus armas y salió del castillo, donde le esperaba su corcel.

- Vámonos Cerbero, - le dijo a su amigo equino mientras le acariciaba el hocico - vámonos.

Ya anochecía. Alana había encendido una hoguera y Max, en frente , acercaba las manos para calentarlas. Tras cada uno había, sobre el rocoso suelo, unas gruesas mantas echadas.

- ¿No me dirás que tienes frío después de haber estado colgado boca abajo sobre un volcán? - le espetó la guerrera.

- Y si tengo frío ¿qué, me vas a castigar? - se paró un momento, estaba temblando. - Bueno, me voy a dormir, me vendrá bien.

- De... acuerdo. - contestó insegura. - Buenas noches. - y arrojó el agua que tenía en una botella para calmar la hoguera.

- Despierta. - la voz resonaba como un eco en aquel lugar. - Despierta.

Alana, soñolienta, se incorporó. Cuando fue a apoyarse en el suelo con la mano, notó aquello que en una montaña suele escasear: la hierba.

- ¿Esto es...? - todavía sin despabilar del todo, Alana oteó lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- ¿No te has despertado aún? - decía risueño la persona que se encontraba tras ella.

Al oír su voz, se dio rápidamente la vuelta llevándose, a su vez, la mano al mango de su espada. Pero notó que otra mano se lo impidió.

- ¿¡Sigues dormida!? Espabila de vez. - aunque parecía regañarle, se lo decía con un tono suave y sin prisa.

- ¿Quién...? - se detuvo y miró la cara del desconocido.

Su cara le sonaba familiar. Sus ropajes eran verdes y su estatura pequeña. Su cara, llena de pecas, se iluminaba por una gran sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. Como colofón final, sobre unos despeinados cabellos rubios había un pequeño gorrito verde.

- Link...

- ¡Al fin! - manifestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Me he vuelto a desmayar?

- No, tranquila, solo vengo a cumplir mi promesa.

- ¿Pro... promesa?

- Sigues confusa, me parece. - Link suspiró. - Lo de explicártelo...

- Ah... pues empieza.

- Haber... - dijo con un suspiro - ¿Por dónde empiezo?

- ¿Qué es eso de que hay más sabios?

- ¡Si, eso! - carraspeó antes de seguir. - Verás, se supo con un asalto a la propia Zelda, princesa y futura reina de Hyrule, que Ganondorf regresó...

- El asesino vuelve siempre al lugar del crimen... - susurró la joven.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Nada!... Sigue por favor.

- ¡Ay! Pero no me interrumpas... Bueno, como Ganondorf sabía quienes eran los sabios, sabría bien dónde atacar. Pero por mandato de el Rey Nohansem, padre de Zelda, los sabios se vieron obligados a escoger a alguien, un aprendiz, a quién enseñar sus conocimientos, para que, en caso de ataque y muerte de alguno, por parte de Ganondorf, el poder de los sabios siguiera existiendo.

- Pero no lo entiendo... Saria, por ejemplo, no tiene aprendiz.

- Ese es un caso a parte. Al ser una kokiri, acordaron que el venerable Árbol Deku protegería a Saria. De todos modos, quiero cambiar de tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo del Héroe del Tiempo?

- ¿Link?

- Ejem... Es que yo me llamo así, para que no te confundas. Si, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- No... no lo sé. - Alana decepcionada por sigo misma, bajó la cabeza.

- Anímate, creo que tengo un plan. Pásate por Kakariko y quédate a investigar, ¿vale? - le guiñó un ojo. Alana sonrió.

- Vale.


	20. Cap20: Villa Kakariko

Capítulo 20: Villa Kakariko

- Despierta, Alana, ¡despierta!

Alana, confusa, se irguió rápidamente por el fuerte grito que su amigo Max dio para despertarla. Ella le miró y se volvió a acostar. Max dejó de doblar la manta para volver a intentarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas? Soy persistente, así que no voy a dejarte dormir, bien espero que lo sepas.

- Eres malo, yo te salvo y tú no me dejas dormir.

- ¡Pero si amaneció hace cuatro horas! Dentro de nada es medio día.

- Vale, vale... - bostezó intentando desperezarse - ya... me levanto.

Cuando Alana se hubo levantado, recogió las cosas y continuó el camino hacia Kakariko. Estuvo pensando en aquello que le explicó Link en sus sueños. Max, quién la veía muy despistada, intentaba hablarle, mas ella, o respondía con monosílabos o ya ni se molestaba. Después de una larga caminata, un dulce olor a comida invadió los sentidos del joven Max, a quién le rugieron las tripas.

- ¿Eh? - Alana volvió a la realidad - ¿¡Fueron tus tripas!? - dijo casi riéndose.

- Emm... pues si... - contestó colorado, cuando volvieron a sonarle - ¿Estamos cerca de esa villa? Tengo ganas de comer.

- Tragón, pareces un niño pequeño. Debería darte vergüenza. - Alana lo hacía para fastidiar a Max, pues ella también tenía una hambruna feroz.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la tranquila villa de Kakariko, pero algo extraño ocurría: en el portón que conectaba Kakariko con la Montaña de la Muerte, había colgada una gran pancarta que decía "Gran feria anual".

Alana, extrañada por que en la villa hubiera ajetreos, echó un vistazo. En la gran calle principal se habían instalado tenderetes donde vendían todo tipo de objetos: de pociones curadoras a increíbles y afiladas armas de combate. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fué un dúo que estaba delante de una tienda.

Un hombre vestido con atavíos corrientes estaba regateando por una espada mientras otro a su lado, el cual iba vestido totalmente de rojo, bajaba el ala de su sombrero emplumado con vergüenza ajena.

- Pero si son... - pensó Alana reconociéndoles. - ¡Rhein, Raphael, hola!

El aprendiz levó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la figura de Alana, la cual se acercaba tirando del brazo de su amigo, que había estado absorto con las coloridas y relucientes lanzas que vendía un tendero.

- ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo Rhein! - exclamaba Alana feliz.

- Bien... ¿eh? - miró a Raphael, le dio un codazo y siguió dirigiéndose al espadachín. - Raphael, Alana ha vuelto.

- ¿Alana?

- La que te venció. - le contestó avergonzado.

- ¡Ah! Esa Alana. - se dio la vuelta para contemplar a la muchacha. - Me debes una revancha.

- Las cosas a su tiempo, - contestó ésta - Link tiene problemas.

- Link... ¿problemas?... Hm... nada que no pueda solucionar. - dijo confiado Raphael.

- Está herido, tenemos que hacer un plan.

- Me apunto. - dijo Rhein seguro.

- Vale. - Alana vio a su amigo. Le cogió de un brazo y lo puso ante Rhein y Raphael - Por cierto, este es un amigo mío, se llama Max.

- Enchanté, mon ami, pero ahora quiero seguir con las compras. Necesito un estoque de calidad.

Raphael se fue a otro tenderete a husmear. En un momento en el que Max estaba distraído, Alana se acercó a Rhein y le susurró al oído. Al principio puso nervioso al sabio, pero al saber de qué se trataba, cogió a Max del brazo y dijo:

- Max, ¿qué tal si te llevo a conocer Kakariko? Te puedo jurar que es un lugar precioso. Aparte, te puedo invitar a comer.

- Gen... ¡genial! Supongo.

Rhein, mientras se llevaba del brazo a Max, giró un momento la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo e hizo una señal a la guerrera con la mano suelta.

- Gracias - susurró la joven, aún siendo consciente de que su amigo no le escuchaba ya.

Alana tomó el camino que el sabio, con la seña, le había aconsejado tomar. Tuvo que esquivar a diversas personas que bloqueaban el paso debido al gran mercado que se había organizado en su ausencia. Después de preguntar, encontró al fin el edificio que buscaba: era una casa antigua con unos grabados extraños y amorfos en unos tablones que había encima de la puerta. Unos escalones daban el acceso a la puerta.

- Debe de ser aquí.

Con precaución, se acercó a la puerta y llamó sobre la madera. Escuchó algo lejano al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de un rato, unos pasos que se acercaban. Con un crujir seco, la puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver la cara de una señora mayor y de pocos amigos.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la anciana con severidad.

- Yo... venía a consultar uno de sus libros. Dicen que tiene una gran biblioteca en su casa y yo... - vaciló la guerrera. Después, con seguridad, continuó: - Necesito una información. Conseguirla podría ayudarme a salvar a personas inocentes y...

- No digas más.

La anciana cerró la puerta de golpe. Alana se quedó muda. Sin esperanzas de que volviera a abrir, bajó unos peldaños y se sentó en las escaleras de madera. Pero sintió algo a sus espaldas.

- ¿¡Ya te vas!? - contestó la anciana sorprendida. - Pues para ser un asunto de vida o muerte poca importancia le das.

La anciana le dejó paso a la guerrera. La habitación de entrada era un pequeño pasillo que daba a una habitación más grande. Ésta era cálida y estaba bien iluminada, a pesar de no tener ventanas, gracias a una chimenea situada en un lado. Frente a ella estaba una gran alfombra redonda de colores amarillo y verde y, encima de ella, dos butacas con aspecto cómodo y mullido. Entre las dos, en el pequeño espacio que las separaba, estaba un gato de pelaje blanco como la nieve.

- Esta es la sala de estar. - le explicó la abuela - Si me quieres para algo estaré aquí. Mi biblioteca está al fondo del pasillo, subiendo por unas escaleras.

Alana afirmó. La señora se sentó en uno de los sillones al tiempo que recogía a su gatito del suelo. Alana siguió recto. Al llegar a la escalera la miró con recelo; las escaleras crujieron cuando las pisó y parecía carcomidas por termitas u otros bichos. Con cuidado y lo más pegada posible a la pared, subió las escaleras. Aunque el resto de las habitaciones ya no estaba tan bien iluminado como la entrada principal.

Había un pequeño candelabro al lado de la puerta. Lo tomó y lo utilizó para iluminar la sala. Era un lugar amplio, con una gran mesa en el centro y diversas estanterías empotradas contra la pared. Sobre la mesa había una vela, que utilizó para encender el candil. Comenzó entonces a pasearse por la sala buscando el libro que contenía la información deseada.

Encontró diversos títulos con títulos interesantes: "La vida de un zora", "¿Cuánto duran los kokiri?", "Magia para novatos"... pero no encontró el deseado. En esto vio un libro situado de costado sobre una de las estanterías. Estaba lleno de polvo del poco uso que se le había dado. Lo tomó y lo llevó a la mesa. Allí, después de apoyar la linterna donde le pudiera dar mejor luz, sopló sobre la portada del libro. Al hacerlo, una nube de polvo se levantó. Alana tosió un poco, pero se despejó rápido. En la portada decía: "Los misteriosos tesoros de Hyrule".

- Lo encontré... espero.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, puesto que no encontraba algo interesante. Había distintos apartados según las diferentes regiones y especies: hylian, kokiri, zoras, goron y gerudo se mencionaban ahí. Al principio Alana tenía esperanza, pero después de pasar página por página acabó cansada. Cuando llegó a las gerudo estuvo por cerrar el libro, pero una joya que se mostraba la hizo rectificar.

- La "joya del alma". Es ésta la que necesito. - se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba la imagen de la joya una y otra vez.

Nerviosa se puso a buscar algo en vano. Después, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese ahí, tomó la página del libro y la arrancó. "Si estaba polvoriento es porque no lo utilizaron, ¿no?" pensó "De todos modos espero que no le importe". Devolvió el libro a su sitio y con un rápido soplo apagó el candil y lo colocó en su sitio. Bajó la escalera a la carrera y salió de la casa sin despedirse. Tenía prisa por encontrar a Rhein y a Max.

- Veamos, - meditó parando - tenían hambre, ¿no? Habrán ido a algún lugar donde sirvan de comer.

Con paso lento y moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados buscando el menor indicio de sus amigos, cuando... de la casa a su izquierda salió volando, rompiendo en su trayectoria la ventana, una jarra de cerveza.

- ¿? - Alana se paró en seco cuando la jarra se rompió contra el edificio a su derecha - ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Sin atreverse a acercarse mucho, ojeó por la ventana. Tuvo que volver a agachar la cabeza, pues otro vaso se dirigía al mismo punto de impacto que el otro.

- ¿Será buena idea ver que no están en líos?... Bueno... pues allá vamos. - pensó.

Entró en la taberna por una puerta que había al lado de la ventana rota. Dentro el caos era total: las mesas estaban o bien tumbadas o hechas astillas; la otra ventana al lado de la puerta, que hasta ahora estaba intacta, acababa de romperse por un plato; los hombres que allí estaban no paraban de golpearse y de darse puñetazos los unos a los otros, todos, salvo el tabernero, que estaba tranquilo detrás de la barra limpiando con un trapo sucio un vaso.

- Si quiere permanecer en este local habrá de consumir algo. - le dijo el tabernero.

- Bueno... ¿tienen leche?

- No.

- ¿Agua?

En ese momento el tabernero se fue por una puerta a su espalda que conectaba con la cocina. Alana vio unas banquetas al lado de la barra de servicio y se sentó en una de ellas. Cuando el tabernero volvió, le trajo una jarra sobre la que salía espuma.

- Emm... - Alana vio el líquido - Le he pedido agua, no... esto.

- Se aguanta, aquí sólo servimos vinos y cervezas.

- Aff...

Alana, con un gesto repulsivo, apartó el vaso de su lado. A su derecha estaba un hombre. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la barra y estaba rodeada por su brazo izquierdo. En la mano derecha zarandeaba un vaso con un par de gotas de cerveza aún que no alcanzaba a beber.

- ¿Vas a beberte eso? - le preguntó él.

- No... puedes quedártelo.

Cuando la mano derecha apoyó la jarra sobre la barra, fue a por la bebida de Alana y la llevó a los labios. En el momento en el que irguió la cabeza, Alana se dio cuanta de quién era.

- ¿Có...cómo has llegado aquí en ese estado...? - se detuvo y observó de nuevo su apariencia - Dark... Link...


	21. Cap21: Historias del Pasado

Capítulo 21: Historias del Pasado

Dark Link bebió un trago largo y después, con un golpe de estrépito, dejó la jarra en la barra. Estaba un pálido, más de lo normal; sus cabellos tomaron un tono más claro y sus ojos, amarillos, representaban cansancio y miedo oculto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Tú... - se detuvo para observar bien su figura. - no eres así.

- Y tú... - el tono de su voz variaba a cada momento a causa de la embriaguez. - ¿tú quién te crees ser para decirme lo que hacer?

- Para ser exactos, soy tú rival y...

- Pues entonces, se rápida y acaba ya.

- ¿Acabar? ¿Con qué?

Dark Link, quién había vuelto a darle a la cerveza, posó la jarra y seriamente, la miró a los ojos.

- Conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? Me caerás mal, pero no tengo tantos motivos para... bueno, tal vez si, pero yo... - Alana buscó con qué cambiar de tema. - ¿por qué?

- No merezco vivir ya. - se detuvo, bebió y siguió contando. - He fallado a la única persona que me importaba... ya están las cuentas hechas. - bajó la cabeza y una guedeja le cayó sobre los ojos, ocultando la mayoría de su expresión.

Alana le miró apenada. Nunca pensó que Dark Link tuviera motivos para hacer lo que hacía. Verlo allí, en ese estado, ebrio tal y como estaba, con el escudo a su espalda agrietado y los fragmentos de su espada colgados del cinturón... En esos momentos ya no parecía el asesino que era, sino un hombre desesperado por una vida en juego.

- Dark Link... - dijo entre susurros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te has ido? - gritó Dark Link sin inmutarse a Alana, quien estaba de pié, con una mirada pensativa clavada en el suelo y su testa, cabizbaja.

- No sé quién es el rehén, pero... - con suavidad, Alana apartó el mechón que ocultaba los ojos del muchacho. Dark Link la miró - la encontraré, y le traeré de vuelta sano y salvo.

En ese momento, Alana se encaminó hacia la puerta y cerró de un portazo, acallando incluso los gritos de los ebrios hombres allí presentes. Dark Link, con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, golpeó la jarra contra la madera, asustando al camarero. Saltó de su silla y, corriendo, se dirigió a una de las columnas, donde colgaba una oscura capa. Apresurado se acomodó el manto encapuchado y siguió los pasos de Alana.

Al estar fuera, no distinguía a la chica entre la multitud. La buscó desesperado hasta que la vio: iba andando con la mirada perdida y un papel entre las manos. Esquivando a la gente, consiguió alcanzarla.

- ¡Al fin! - celebró con un suspiro.

- ¿No querías seguir bebiendo?

Dark Link se encontraba con las manos en las rodillas, al elevar la cabeza para ver mejor a la muchacha, la capucha se escurrió y se le vio el rostro. Rhein, quién pasaba por allí acompañado por Max, le vio fijamente y acudió a la protección de Alana.

- ¡Apártate de ella! - le ordenó este creando, en su mano derecha, una bola de llamas.

- ¿Eh? - Dark Link todavía estaba confuso y no le entendió.

Max se aproximó. Link no se había movido de su sitio. Rhein, enfadado, iba a lanzar la llama cuando Alana se puso en medio, con los brazos en cruz.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Rhein! - con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad, Rhein la vio.

- Pero... él... es Dark Link, el asesino. - le dijo receloso sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Si, es cierto, Alana, ¿no lo ves? - le apoyó Max.

- Las personas cambian. - dijo Alana con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza ladeada.

Aquellas palabras debieron de afectar en algo a Rhein, el cual, deshizo el conjuro y se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, con sus verdosos ojos abiertos de par en par. Max le miró, bajando la cabeza, pues el ala del sombrero del mago le impedía verle.

Dark Link, quien había estado mirando entre asustado y asombrado la escena, observó que el sabio de la sombra se veía afectado, pero demasiado. No volvía en sí; estaba en un estado de shock. Fue entonces cuando parpadeó.

- Entonces... ¿confías en él? - le preguntó éste. Ella, entonces, alzó la mirada.

- Si, tiene un propósito y luchará a nuestro lado... si él lo desea. - miró a Dark Link, quién, por primera vez, sonrió.

- Lucharé junto a vosotros.

- Está decidido Rhein, luchará.

Alana y Max se retiraron hacia casa de Impa. Cuando el nuevo incorporado les iba a seguir, Rhein le tiró del brazo para que volviese la cabeza.

- Que sepas, que sigo sin fiarme de tu inocencia. Tanto tú como tú amo sois unos asesinos.

- Él ya no es mi amo. Además, ¿por qué sabes como le llaman? Aquí, como bien mencionaste, le llaman Asesino.

Rhein, con un resoplido enfadado, les siguió.

- No te preocupes - dijo Raphael a su lado - todos cambian, incluido ese. Ya se le pasará.

- Si, espero. - contestó Dark Link, mientras les veía alejarse.

En la casa de Impa, Alana, en el dormitorio, estaba enfrascada en el mismo papel que antes, escribiendo a la luz de una vela, puesto que había oscurecido hace un rato. Abajo, Rhein miraba el fuego de la chimenea tan concentrado como si este le consumiera por dentro. Max había visto un libro interesantes entre las estanterías de Impa. Dark Link, quién estaba relajado sobre el sillón con los brazos cruzados, miraba al mago incesantemente. Éste se molestó al sentirse observado.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- ¿Por qué odias a Ganondorf?

Rhein se calló. Al no contestarle, Dark Link volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué odias a Ganondorf?

- ¿Y a tí qué? - le espetó.

- Mató a tus padres, ¿verdad?

Rhein se quedó mudo.

- Nunca... se lo conté a nadie... entonces... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Siempre decía que acabó con los grandes magos de Holodrum. Parece que se dejó a uno.

Rhein le miró desconcertado por los conocimientos del alter ego. Pensó un momento en silencio. Solo se oía a Max pasar las páginas y el crujir del fuego al acabar con los maderos.

- No... yo no soy mago por sucesión sino por estudio.

- Cuenta, tengo interés.

Rhein suspiró.

- Mi historia... comienza a mis cinco años de edad...

"Para entonces yo era un despreocupado niño al que le gustaba juguetear por los campos de trigo. Aunque mis padres eran magos, les fascinaba el mundo a su alrededor. La mayoría de la magia se basa en la naturaleza por eso tenían una gran finca perdida a las afueras de Holodrum, allí nuestra casa... Un día que mi padre estaba centrado en un conjuro para revivir las flores marchitas y así, poder curar incluso las peores enfermedades humanas... pero aquel día..."

Rhein se paró, se le veía asustado y más pálido de lo normal.

- Si no quieres seguir, no te obligo. - le dijo Dark Link preocupado por la salud psicológica de su amigo.

- No, ahora sigo, ha sido solo... un recuerdo.

"Aquel día estaba mi madre afuera, apoyada en un árbol, enseñándome las ilustraciones de un libro de magia. A ella le encantaba observar mi cara de fascinación al verlas. Pero aquel dulce momento fue interrumpido por un grito... el de mi padre. Mi madre asustada, se levantó deprisa, me cogió de la mano y soltando el libro, se lanzó a correr, con mis pequeñas piernas no podía seguir su acelerado ritmo y caí. Así que ella me alzó en brazos y me llevó. Mi vista, entonces, se concentraba en mirar para atrás. Fue la primera vez que le vi... a él. Montado sobre una montura negra con armadura oscura y crines rojo sangre. El guerrero montado en el podenco era grande, tenía una armadura también negra con pinchos tanto en los hombros y codos como otro en la frente. Alzaba en su mano derecha una espada larga y ensangrentada. Yo para entonces no lo sabía, pero él asesinó a mi padre."

- ¿Y cómo sabías que fue él?

- ¿No querías que acabase...?

"Aunque mi madre era una persona atlética y veloz, el caballero ganaba terreno. Cuando estaba más o menos cerca, guardó la espada un momento y sacó una daga que, con ágil puntería, clavó a mi madre en el tobillo. Ella cayó y yo con ella. Intentó sacársela, pero estaba clavada profundamente. No podía levantarse. Yo estaba paralizado. Me gritaba "¡Corre!" constantemente, pero no podía; mis pies no respondían. Entonces el caballero nos alcanzó. Fue cuando le vi. Se retiró el yelmo de la cara para dejarnos ver su faz: de piel verdosa, cabellos rojos y, en el interior de sus ojos, una ira que se veía roja. Mi madre levantó la vista y el caballero alzó de nuevo su espada.

- Por favor, - rogó mi madre desde el suelo - delante de mi hijo, no.

- Soy un hombre de palabra - respondió él. - Lleváoslo.

Chasqueó los dedos y, al momento, dos goblims armados aparecieron, me levantaron y me llevaron. Intenté oponer resistencia, pero yo era un niño de cinco años, ¿qué iba a hacer yo?... Miré hacia atrás. Por culpa del trigal no distinguía a mi madre, solamente podía ver al caballero sobre su montura. En ese momento vi que cogió la espada con las dos manos y el filo hacia abajo. Mi madre gritó cuando bajó la espada. Vi que, cuando se la retiraron, estaba manchada de sangre todo su filo.

- Traedme al chico. - le ordenó él.

Al instante, volvieron a dejarme en el mismo sitio. No podía creerlo: mi madre yacía tumbada en el suelo entre el trigo, muerta, delante de mi, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, sus rizos castaños ensangrentados y una expresión de pavor en su bello rostro.

El asesino bajó entonces de su montura. Arrancó el puñal del tobillo de mi madre y, en un gesto rápido, me hizo un corte en la cara."

Rhein se retiró el sombrero. Dark Link se asombró por la herida. La cicatriz iba desde el inicio del cabello y, cruzando la frente, acababa en la ceja, casi dañándole el ojo.

- ¿¡Él te hizo eso!? - preguntó Dark Link entre asombro, sorpresa y curiosidad.

Rhein calló. Max seguía leyendo interesado el libro, ni se había inmutado de la herida del sabio. El mago rojo volvió a ponerse el sombrero para ocultar la cicatriz.

- Él me dejó tirado allí, al lado de mi madre. Debió de pensar que había muerto. Nunca se lo perdonaré.

- ¿Por qué no moriste?

- Por ella. - Rhein se fijó en un cuadro a su izquierda, sobre la chimenea. En él, una bonita dama estaba representada.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿No la reconoces? - preguntó el mago con una sonrisa. - Es ella... Impa.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si no se parecen en nada.

- Hace doce años no era más que una chica bondadosa de veinte. Ella, quién solía venir a ver a mis padres a menudo por encargo del rey Nohansen, encontró el cadáver de mi padre sobre el escritorio. Al salir a la finca, vio surcos hechos por el caballo de Ganondorf. Corrió por ellos hasta encontrarse con mi madre y conmigo. Al ver si estábamos muertos, observó que seguía vivo, aún cuando la herida me dejó casi moribundo.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Me llevó a la capital y, allí, me atendieron. Impa se quedó conmigo hasta que me recuperé un mes después.

"Ella todavía trabajaba de doncella en la corte. Como yo no tenía familiares ni sitio donde guarecerme, ella me trajo a su casa y aquí me crió, enseñándome sus conocimientos sobre el templo de la sombra y sus secretos. Dos años después, la reina murió y ella pasó a ser la niñera de la princesa Zelda."

- ¿La conoces?

- Si, ella es hermosa y bondadosa, me recuerda demasiado a Alana. - dijo entre suspiros.

Dark Link le miró incrédulo y después, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¡Eh! ¡No pienses mal!

- ¡Podéis dejar de dar gritos!

Ambos dirigieron las miradas a la escalera, por la quién bajaba alguien. Alana venía enfadada con un papel en la mano.

- Por favor, necesito concentrarme. - suspiró.

Y volvió a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

- Ahora que se fue, te pregunto ¿por qué llevas una capa tan larga? El sombrero, vale, para tapar esa cicatriz o por gusto, ¿pero lo otro?

- Tanto he pasado en la oscuridad de ese templo que mi piel se ha vuelto albina y el sol me hace daño. Por eso nunca me quito ni el sombrero ni la capa.

- ¿Y por qué mago rojo?

- Pensé que era obvio. - miró a los ojos a Dark Link y después suspiró. - Mis padres, Catherine y Nagher, eran magos blancos, es decir, que sus conocimientos son de curación. Aquí aprendí la magia oscura en el Templo de la Sombra. A un mago de magias blanca y negra se le llama mago rojo.

- ¿De qué habláis?

Max interrumpió la conversación. Estaba de pié, con un libro grueso entre sus manos. Lo colocó en la estantería de al lado de la chimenea y se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿De qué hablabais?

Rhein y Dark Link se miraron y después, con una risa burlona, Dark Link siguió:

- En que ya es hora de que te acuestes. Y avisa a la gruñona de arriba.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches a los dos.

- Buenas noches.


	22. Cap22: Trazando un Plan

Capítulo 22: Trazando un Plan

Era plena noche. La luz de la luna en cuarto menguante invadía las oscuras y frías calles de Villa Kakariko. En casa de Impa, en un sillón junto a un fuego ya extinto, descansaba plácido un muchacho de rubios cabellos, de mente inteligente y con un libro en su regazo. En el sofá a su lado adormitaba Rhein, con su capa roja cubriéndole totalmente el cuerpo y su emplumado sombrero ocultándole su rostro. Frente a Max, se encontraba Dark Link, reposado en el sillón.

De pronto, un ruido le sacó de sus sueños y lo despertó. Con aire reposado observó a su alrededor. Se levantó y, con pasos sigilosos, se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera, la luna dibujaba la silueta curva de una muchacha.

- ¿Ya despertasteis, Alana? - preguntó él al reconocerla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No he dormido, aún necesitándolo.

- ¿Qué os atormenta?

- El temor a que algo horrible pueda ocurrir en un futuro.

- No entiendo.

- No importa... delirios por la ausencia del descanso. - agitó la cabeza para desperezarse y luego, mirando al astro brillante, dijo - Tengo el plan casi hecho. Tengo amigos en todas partes afectados por la tenebrosa mano de Ganondorf. Espero que ellos se ofrezcan en la lucha, pues cuento con ellos.

- ¿En qué estáis pensando?

Al amanecer, Dark Link, Raphael y Rhein estaban reunidos con Alana alrededor de una mesita, donde un papel con grabados a tinta se encontraba extendido.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Alana les acababa de contar lo que, en primer lugar, harían ellos. Ella les miraba altivamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿¡Crees que va a funcionar semejante desfachatez!?

- ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es un plan tan malo.

Alana, entonces, salió para afuera con el plano enrollado en su mano derecha. Ellos la siguieron.

- Solo os pido que vayáis a por ellos y les deis a cada uno estas cartas.

- ¿¡Acaso habéis olvidado lo "bien" que me llevo con los kokiri, Alana!? - Dark Link estaba alterado por su recado.

- ¿¡Acaso creéis que subiré una montaña para ver a los "cara-roca"!? - dijo Raphael a gritos.

- No por nada, pero... ¿pensáis que voy a cruzar media comarca para ver a los "cara-pez"¿Y si se niegan? - dijo Rhein.

- Primero, vosotros dijisteis que me ayudaríais... - en ese momento, los tres se calmaron y bajaron la mirada. - En segundo lugar... sí, tal vez se niegan, pero confío en que no me fallen ni los zora, ni los kokiri, ni los goron. - Alana hizo una pausa y suspiró - Entonces¿me ayudaréis o no?

Alana les tendió tres sobres sellados.

- Lo haré. - dijo Rhein y tomó el sobre que le tendía su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no? Esos cara-piedra tienen fama de majos. - Raphael, altivo, cogió el sobre frente a él.

- Es mi deseo y mi deber cumplir la tarea. - dijo Dark Link mientras le quitaba la carta a Alana de las manos.

- Gracias. Partid pronto y volved salvos.

Los tres se dirigieron al portón de la aldea, donde tres caballos les esperaban. Dark Link montó a Cerbero, su caballo negro; Rhein a uno blanco y Raphael a un mestizo de color marrón. Salieron en fila hacia la llanura de hyrule. Alana les acompañó con la vista hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

- Bien, hora de seguir. - se dijo a sí misma cuando ya se alejaron. - Pero¿qué le pasará a...?

Con paso lento fue hacia casa de Impa. Allí fue hacia su amigo Max, quién todavía se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón. Con suavidad para no despertarlo, le retiró el libro y le tapó con una manta.

- Está cansado. - se dijo. - ¡Cómo te echaré de menos! - miró hacia una ventana. - Espero que para entonces, no muchos imprevistos ocurran...

Fue hacia las escaleras y subió al cuarto de arriba. Allí se sentó en la silla que había junto al escritorio y volvió a enfrascarse en aquel papel.

Ya a media tarde, uno de los tres jinetes llegó a su destino. Cruzando los frondosos bosques estaba Dark Link, nervioso.

- Diosas... ¿por qué me hacéis esto? - suspiró.

Al momento llegó a un tronco enorme y hueco. Desmontó y ató a su podenco junto a un árbol cercano. Le tranquilizó un poco frotándole el hocico y, acto seguido, se introdujo en el túnel.

Allí, sus pisadas hacían eco. Por suerte no era muy profundo, pues se veía la luz al otro lado. Dark Link tragó saliva en cuanto descubrió que se acababa el camino.

- ¿Hola¿Hay alguien? - preguntó con suavidad, intentando disimular su intranquilidad.

Llegó a un tranquilo claro en medio del bosque, donde grandes árboles con casas en sus copas se alzaban, haciendo que no pasase ni el menor atisbo de luz entre sus ramas. Paseó en tensión por el lugar hasta llegar a un pequeño descampado donde el mayor de los árboles se encontraba.

Escuchó de pronto un ruido que lo inquietó: el sonido de una rama al crujir. Se volteó rápidamente para ver que era y se encontró con un pequeño niño que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, cabellos corto y pelirrojo, con pecas y un ceño tan fruncido que pareciera haber sido cosido allí.

- ¡TÚ! - gritó señalando a Dark Link. - ¡Tú eres el asesino de Link!

- E... ¿yo? - preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. - Te-te... equivocas.

- Ya, ya, entonces... ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Viene a por Saria, ha acabado ya con Link y quiere ir a por Saria. - al pronunciar la palabra Saria, un grupo de niños rodeó a Dark Link.

- ¡Sádicos! Que yo no fui.

- Está diciendo que "fue". - exclamó un niño a su derecha. - ¡Quiere decir que ya acabó con él!

Varias niñas a coro se pusieron a lloriquear.

- ¡Quiere matarnos! - dijeron las niñas.

- No os preocupéis, Mido está aquí para...

- Vale, ya podemos llorar. - y se deshicieron en llantos.

- ¡Ay! - suspiró - Santas Diosas¡Qué Cruz!

- ¡A por él! - ordenó Mido, subido sobre un tocón, apuntando con su pequeña espada a Dark Link.

- ¿Estarás de broma? - dijo mientras hacía que se limpiaba el oído. - Si has dicho que soy un asesino, y viendo que doblo tu tamaño... ¿Quieres luchar? Porque no tardaré un segundo en acabar contigo.

Se fijó de pronto en una silueta escondida tras un árbol de gran tamaño. Quien estuviese allí le había estado observando desde hacía ya buen rato.

- ¡Eh¡Qué estoy aquí! - gritó Mido para desviar su atención.

- Tranquilo, chaval. Serás un enano de tres centímetros, pero verte, te veo. - suspiró e hizo una pequeña pausa. - Además, vengo en son de paz.

- ¿¡De paz¿¡Y asesinas a Link!?

- Ya estoy cansado de la misma farsa. No sé ni porqué tengo que pasar semejante sufrimiento. Solo vengo a entregar a Saria...

- Un veneno¿no? Tú quieres matarla. - interrumpió Mido.

- No... - Dark Link hablaba con un tono pesado debido a las incesantes interrupciones del mocoso. - Quiero entregarle esta carta - sacó el sobre. - de parte de Alana.

De pronto, un barullo se armó en el claro. Miles de susurros rompían el silencio. Ahí fue cuando la silueta oculta por los árboles acudió corriendo a la llamada de Dark Link.

Una muchacha de la misma estatura que todos allí presentes. Su corta melena de color verde estaba sujeta con una diadema del mismo color. Llevaba una túnica verde con unos pequeños pantalones. Llevaba unas pequeñas botas verde oscuro a juego con una camisa de manga larga que llevaba por dentro de la túnica. A decir verdad, todos allí presentes iban iguales.

- ¿Qué¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó nerviosa la chiquilla al llegar donde Dark Link.

- Alana me pidió que os entregase esto, sabia del bosque.

Le tendió la carta. Ella rompió el sobre por un extremo y sacó veloz la nota. Tardo un rato en leerla, mas cuando acabó, se dirigió a Dark Link con una sonrisa y les informó a los presentes.

- Bien, Alana está reuniendo un ejército. Nos ha pedido a nosotros, los kokiri, ayuda y espero poder ofrecérsela. ¿Quién se unirá en la lucha?

- Yo... no. - Mido frunció de nuevo el ceño y cruzó los brazos enojado. - Yo con esa... ¡nunca!

- Le debes una disculpa. - Mido, entonces, miró el suelo avergonzado. - Bien, ahora... ¿Quién va a ayudar?

- Yo. - dijo tímidamente un niño de entre la multitud.

- Yo también.

- Y yo.

Al cabo de un rato, casi todos los niños tenían la mano levantada en señal de afirmación. Saria miró al gruñón de la esquina. Éste, al sentirse observado, se apuntó también.

- Bien. - exclamó Saria. - Dark Link, contándonos a Mido y a mí somos veinte.

- De acuerdo. Se lo comunicaré a Alana. ¿Y cuándo vendréis?

- Acamparemos por los bosques en la zona sur de Kakariko. Estaremos en nuestro terreno y a la vez cerca vuestra. Así que ya puedes volver.

- Muy bien.

Dark Link se dirigió corriendo hacia el túnel. Cuando lo cruzó, su caballo no estaba amarrado al árbol en el que lo había dejado.

- ¡Cerbero! - lo llamó. - ¡Cer...! - en ese momento vio a Mido junto al caballo. Estaban allí cerca. - Cerbero. ¿Qué haces aquí, Mido?

- Emm... yo... - vaciló. Luego suspiró y siguió apenado - ¿Link está bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "bien"? - dijo mientras montaba al podenco.

- Si es verdad que está muerto.

- Eso yo ya no lo sé. Mis últimos y fracasos enfrentamientos fueron contra Alana y compañía. Pero... estate seguro de que si, que está bien.

- Gracias. - dijo tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Gracias¿Después de acusarme con todo...?

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! - gruñó Mido.

Dark Link rió por lo bajo. Azuzó a Cerbero y se puso en marcha para volver a Kakariko. Al irse, le dijo una palabras a Mido que le sacaron una sonrisa.

- Me la a jugado... ¡No puede ser!

Sobre un caballo que iba a trote ligero, un jinete de rojo avanzaba. Hacía movimientos extraños con las manos mientras se quejaba de unos "cara-pez".

- Y tú, más te vale que corras. - le dio un puntapié al caballo y este aumentó la velocidad temporalmente, pero al momento volvió a asentarse con su tranquilo trotar.

Rhein bajó el ala de su sombrero mientras, de reojo, observaba al sol.

- Y encima esto. - resopló con fuerza. - Debí de contarle mi historia a la otra, no a ese asesino de bando confuso.

De pronto, algo al frente llamó la atención del mago: más allá de una colina se oteaba una torre con un tejado azul terminado en pico. Varios cuervos volaban alrededor de aquella torre.

- ¡El laboratorio del profesor!

Como si hubiese despertado, se sentó cómodo, tomó las riendas y azuzó al caballo. Este corrió veloz atravesando las vallas que obstaculizaban el paso al camino al Lago Hylia. Al llegar frente al laboratorio, desmontó del caballo y se apresuró a llamar a la puerta.

Un anciano de estatura media, pelo canoso y una pequeña calva en la coronilla abrió la puerta. Llevaba una bata sencilla y unas pequeñas gafas redondas sobre la punta de su puntiaguda nariz.

- ¡Arzallus! - gritó el anciano al verle.

- Preferiría que me llamase Rhein. - le comentó nervioso.

- ¡Oh! Arzallus Rhein Blackmagic¿qué es de tú vida? - dijo contento invitándolo a entrar.

Le ofreció una silla de madera al lado de una mesa. El profesor se sentó enfrente a él no sin antes servirle una taza con algo para calmar la sed.

- Y dale con Arzallus... ¡Llámeme Rhein!

- Si te vas a molestar, Arza... - Rhein le dirigió una mirada de furia. - ¡Rhein! Si, Rhein, y... ¿qué te trae por el Lago Hylia? Hacía mucho que no venías a verme.

- Si... - suspiró. - Cinco años...

Se quedó pensativo mirando unos cuadros que colgaban de la pared. En ellos, un muchacho moreno, de piel blanca, ojos esmeralda y estatura media aparecía disfrutando de antiguos momentos en el Lago Hylia.

- ¿Por qué los conservas? - preguntó con tristeza al reconocer al muchacho.

- No es bueno olvidar el pasado... - contestó el anciano. - Ahora... Rhein, cuéntame la razón de tu visita.

- ¡Ah! - espabiló de pronto. Del interior de su capa sacó el sobre sellado y se lo mostró. - Profesor Sapón¿usted no sabrá, por casualidad, dónde se encuentra un zora amigo de Alana?

- ¿Alana?... ¿Te refieres a la moza rubia¿A qué es muy mona?

- Si... - de pronto, espabiló - ¿Eh? Quiero decir... no me fijé.

El profesor Sapón le dirigió una mirada pícara por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Te pillé¿Te gusta...?

- ¡Pare ya, doctor! - le espetó Rhein poniéndose colorado.

Un sonido estruendoso interrumpió la conversación entre Rhein y el doctor. La puerta se había abierto de todo y eso había producido el ruido. Un extravagante zora cruzó el umbral.

- ¡Profesor! - llamó Lalin. - Tenemos un problema. Una niña zora está herida. La hemorragia es grave y...

- ¡Tráela! - le ordenó el profesor a la vez que hacía hueco en la mesa y despejaba a Rhein - Lo siento Rhein - le dijo a este - pero ahora alguien me necesita más.

Al momento, Lalin apareció por la puerta con una niña en brazos. La dejó sobre la mesa y se quedó al lado del profesor. La niña en el pecho tenía una gran herida que emanaba mucha sangre. Al traerla, había dejado una pista fina de sangre en el suelo. Rhein se echó a un lado.

El profesor le dio una especie de pócima para beber con el que la hemorragia tendría que haber parado. Pero la herida seguía emanando sangre. Cuando hubieron probado dos remedios más, el profesor estaba ya tan desesperado que apenas podía pensar. La niña iba a morirse y él no podía hacer nada. Rhein observó la escena.

- ¡Lalin! - le preguntó Rhein mientras se desabrochaba la capa. - ¿Te importa mucho esa niña?

Lalin afirmó con la cabeza. Rhein se quitó su sombrero y lo dejó junto a la capa, sobre una silla.

- Entonces hazme sitio.

Rhein, en ese momento, se quitó su guante de cuero de la mano derecha. Puso su mano a unos centímetros por encima de la herida. Fué acercándola al cuerpo de la zora despacio hasta que, cuando ya casi la rozaba, una luz azulada brotó de la mano de Rhein. Este entonces tapó la herida de la zora con su mano, conservando la luz en contacto con el corte. Una poca de sangre resbalaba por la sien de Rhein.

- Vamos... - dijo este haciendo un esfuerzo. - ¡vamos!

Como si la zora le oyera, esta empezó a gemir de dolor. Cuando Rhein levó la mano, la herida se hallaba tapada por una luz celeste y cuando la luz se esfumó, la luz se fué con ella.

- Lo... ¡Lo lograste Rhein! - celebró el profesor. - ¿Cómo lo has...?

Observó a Rhein. No se encontraba nada bien. Asiaba su mano derecha con fuerza mientras de entre sus dedos se escurría una sangre espesa.

- ¡Rhe... Rhein¿Qué ocurre¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó el profesor preocupado.

Rhein, seguía reprimiendo el dolor. Apoyó su espalda contra una pared puesto que perdía el equilibrio por momentos.

- Prof... profesor. - dijo con su último aliento antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Rhein! - el profesor corrió a atenderle.

Ya cuando Rhein había cerrado los ojos, los gritos desesperados del profesor Sapón por devolverle la conciencia eran meros susurros lejanos, muy, muy lejanos.

Nota de la Autora: Siento muchísimo la tardanza. He andado un tanto liada en esta semana, tan ajetreada como aburrida y didáctica. En fin, dejen comentarios, quejas o lo que quieran. Saludos.


	23. Cap23: El Legado del Mago

Capítulo 23: El Legado del Mago

En el oscuro y tenebroso castillo de Hyrule, en las mazmorras, Zelda desesperaba desde su celda.

- Link... aguanta. - decía entre susurros intentando ocultar su miedo.

- Zel... da... - intentaba llamar Link, pero sus fuerzas escaseaban, aún y cuando la hemorragia no era ya más que un hilo de sangre que formaba un charco a su lado.

- Zelda, Zelda, Zelda... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... - se burlaba quien acababa de entrar. - Pierdes tus fuerzas intentando llamar a tu amada... Por favor Link - volvió a reír. - no te bajes tanto.

- ¡Otra vez vos! - Zelda se mostraba enfadada, pero aún así, viendo lo que le hizo a su amigo, se alejó de la rejilla de la puerta.

- Vaya, ¿todavía os mostráis amable llamándome así?

- ¿Por qué le hacéis esto?

- ¿Por qué, preguntas? - Dark Alana se agachó para poder ver mejor a Zelda. - Querida, ¿acaso creéis que esa niñata va a sacaros de aquí? Lo dudo mucho.

Zelda la miró. Había cerrado los ojos y se le notaba una cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja y su ojo derecho. Al abrirlos, Zelda se asustó al ver el iris de ese mismo ojo del color de la sangre, rasgado.

- ¿Qué miráis? - le espetó Dark Alana. - Si queréis, os puedo hacer una. - y sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Zelda se apartó. Ahí, Dark Alana rió de nuevo. Sacó una manzana que tenía y le dio un mordisco. Cuando tragó, siguió.

- Tomad. - por un hueco bajo la puerta, muy cerca de la rejilla por la que Zelda podía ver el exterior, la asesina le pasó un plato con un poco de comida: un muslo de pollo.

Zelda lo apartó con un gesto repulsivo.

- Seguro que está envenenado. - repuso ella.

- ¿Envenenado? Mm... nuestro objetivo no es mataros... por ahora. - esbozó una sonrisa.

- Anda, comed, me parece que lleváis dos días sin probar bocado. Estaréis hambrienta.

Zelda, aunque no negaría estarlo, desvió la mirada en gesto de negación. Dark Alana se fue tan rápido como vino mientras acababa con su manzana.

- Rhein, ¡Rhein!, ¡despierta, Rhein! - decía el profesor mientras sacudía al mago cuando este perdió la conciencia. - ¡¡Rhein!!

- Profesor, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? - preguntó preocupado Lalin.

- A utilizado más magia de la que puede, para ser exactos, la más poderosa:"Lázaro".

- ¿Lázaro? - preguntaba el zora. - ¿Qué es...?

- Lázaro es el poder de la vida. El poder de revivir. Tu hermana estaba ya muerta. Si sigue viva es por él... - miró a Rhein con un poco de pena. - Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cama, recostado lo atenderé mejor.

Lalin se aproximó a Rhein que estaba tendido en el suelo contra la pared, con la cara pálida y sangrando por la mano derecha por un corte profundo en la palma. Cuando lo dejó en la cama del segundo piso, el profesor Sapón lavó la profunda herida con una pócima a base de hierbas y a continuación se la vendó. Con la herida ya vendada, trajo un balde con agua y un trapo que mojó en el y le puso sobre la frente, limpiando la sangre de la sien y bajándole la repentina fiebre.

- Verás Lalin, la magia lázaro es de las más antiguas. Y de las más injustas según he leído. La magia lázaro da una vida por otra. - al decir esas palabras, el profesor casi se queda sin voz.

Sapón al momento rompió a llorar. Lalin lo vio así, tan deprimido que le daba miedo seguir hablando del tema.

- Hermanito... - Lalin se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Se muere... creo. - contestó Sapón secándose las lágrimas. - Apenas ya respira y su latir es muy débil... - hizo una pausa, sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Y no vamos a hacer nada? - grito Lalin.

- No se puede hacer nada, Lalin, solo rogarle a las diosas que tengan piedad.

Lalin lo miró impotente. Le debía la vida de su hermana, pero no era quién de ayudar. No podía. Un momento después, el profesor Sapón se retiró. Cuando Lalin decidió seguirle, su hermana le dijo:

- Tú nunca tienes esperanzas.

- Lo sé.

- Yo cuidaré de él. - dijo mientras apartaba un mechón oscuro del rostro del mago. - Tu cuida del profesor.

Lalin no contestó. Asintió con una triste sonrisa y bajó a la cocina.

- Von, me da que me equivoqué de camino. - comentó un jinete con acento. - Odio este Hyrule. ¡Aff! A dar la vuelta a Kakariko. Como Alana se entere se va a armar una...

Mientras, en Villa Kakariko, y lejos de tantas desdichas, estaba Alana, concentrada frente al escritorio de la habitación de Impa. Escribía tanto como tachaba. Cuando el papel ya estaba lleno de tinta, lo arrugaba y lo echaba a un lado, sobre la cama.

- ¿Alana?

Alana, con la pluma en la mano goteando un poco de tinta, se dio la vuelta, casi asustando al pobre Max. Alana estaba irreconocible.

Tenía una pinta cadavérica: el ceño fruncido, el cabello desaliñado por cada vez que un plan salía mal, su cara marcaba más los huesos que la formaban por la falta de comer, sin mencionar las ojeras que tenía. Todo eso bajo la luz de la vela, puesto que cerró la ventana y la cortina, le daban un aspecto tenebroso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Un cadáver! - gritó Max asustado al verla.

- Idiota, soy yo.

- ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que no eres de los malos?

Alana le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

- Va-va-vale... me fío. - murmuraba tembloroso. Respiró para calmarse, puesto que ver así a la guerrera le había puesto nervioso. - Em... ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta para despejarte?

- Mm... Espérame abajo.

Alana le empujó al pasillo y cerró la puerta de un portazo sonoro. Max estaba atónito por ese extraño comportamiento. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se arrimó al fuego. Un buen rato después, Alana, que ya se puso presentable con su túnica de siempre, bajó con un montón de bolas de papel entre los brazos, se acercó a la chimenea y los tiró dentro.

- Ya está todo limpio, y así no se apagará el fuego. ¡Vamos, pues!

- Emm... ¿No tienes otra ropa? - preguntó Max, ya aburrido de verle con la misma.

- ¿No querrás que salga en camisón? - espetó enfadada.

- No... es solo que están de decía y podríamos aprovechar para comprarte algo o...

- Ni de broma. Yo no voy de compras. Vamos a dar una vuelta y luego a la posada, que allí tienen una comida deliciosa. - decía mientras se relamía.

- ¡Ay! No cambiarás. - soltó Max al tiempo que se reía.

Alana lo miró furiosa por el comentario, sobresaltando a Max. Pero la guerrera empezó a reírse: Max, en su sobresalto, puso una mueca ridícula que sacó una carcajada a Alana.

En una habitación oscura, donde las cortinas estaban echadas y un olor a humedad se apoderaba de la estancia, se situaba una joven de trajes negros sentada en una silla de madera junto a una mesa, donde la luz de una débil vela rompía las tinieblas de ese lugar. Se hallaba con una afilada daga entre sus manos, con la cual jugueteaba clavándola en la mesa y volviéndola a sacar.

- ¿Cuándo cree, seño, que puedo actuar? - dijo. Y continuó a la vez que arrancaba el cuchillo de la mesa. - ¡Me aburro!

- La paciencia es una virtud. - se escuchó decir a alguien entre las sombras.

- ¡Pero yo he sido contratada para rebanar cuellos, no para esperar en un sótano sucio a que una niña de trece años lleve a cabo su plan!

- ¿Tanto quieres ya atacar? - preguntó este acercándose al haz de luz y dejando ver a un ser pelirrojo, de rostro malvado, ojos amarillos y piel verdosa. - Si tanta es tu sed de sangre puedes ir, pero no traigas rehenes. Las vidas, o bien las matas, o las dejas allí. Ya tengo bastante con el numerito que montaste.

Dark Alana clavó el puñal y acercó la vela por el candil. Empezó a ver a la llama y a juguetear con ella.

- ¿Y qué haremos con Faeri... mi señor? - esbozó, entonces, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alana y Max iban paseando por las ajetreadas calles de Villa Kakariko. El joven se iba parando en muchos puestos, viendo talismanes y diferentes alhajas, la mayoría para comprarle a Alana.

-¿En serio no quieres? ¡Mira qué bonitas son! - decía enseñándole un colgante del que pendía un hermoso medallón en el que, dibujado con cristal de color, estaban representados el Águila de Hyrule protegiendo la Trifuerza.

- No te digo que no sean bonitos. - respondió con un gesto de desengaño. - Pero... no son de mi tipo... no se ofenda. - se dirigió al vendedor. A continuación, volvió a hablar con su amigo - Me gustan cosas más discretas, menos... llamativas.

Ahí Alana se marchó dejando a Max entre la multitud. Estaba enfadada por la persistencia que oponía su amigo a la hora de comprar. Pero su enfado pasó de pronto cuando vio a un grupo de tres niños pequeños metiéndose con una niña de vestimentas humildes. Alana se acercó a ver.

- Niña tonta. ¿Acaso creías que podías pasar por nuestro callejón? - dijo el más alto de los tres, que parecía ser el líder.

- Eso... sí. - dijeron a la vez los que estaban a su lado. Ninguno tenía pinta de ser más que un matón callejero.

- Em... yo... - contestó tímidamente la niña.

- Para pasar hay que pagar. - volvió a decir el jefe.

- Yo... no tengo dinero... - la niña se encogió.

- ¿Y a mí me cobraréis? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los niños se dieron la vuelta. Vieron, a contra luz, a una mujer de rostro cadavérico y con una espada tan larga como ellos. Se apoyaba con sus dos manos de largos y huesudos dedos sobre ella mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa. Unas greñas caían sobre sus ojos, los cuales, estaban sobre unas cuencas vacías.

- ¿Qui-qui-qui-quién es usted? - preguntaron a coro los niños, temblando de arriba a abajo.

- Yo soy... La Muerte. - dijo cogiendo la espada y levándola en alto.

Entonces, los niños salieron corriendo. La niña, asustada, se cubrió la sucia cara con las manos.

- No te asustes, por favor. La broma era para ellos. - dijo Alana con suavidad mientras guardaba la espada y se acercaba a consolar a la niña.

- No lloraba. Reía. Pensar que se asustaron de ese modo, ji, ji, ji. - el rostro de la niña se iluminó cuando comenzó con una risita tierna y coqueta.

- ¿A si que a ti ni te engañé? - con las manos se peinó un poco el pelo, lo recogió en una coleta y se puso los guanteletes de cuero. - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? Ya es hora.

La niña aceptó con otra gran sonrisa. Alana le dio la mano y la condujo hasta el hostal. Allí pidió algo de comer para las dos. Cuando trajeron los platos, la tripa le rugió a la niña pequeña.

- Por cierto - decía Alana mientras tomaba un sorbo de la hirviente sopa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Alana esperó a que la niña acabase de comer, pues se la veía hambrienta.

- Nathalie. - contestó con una risueña pereza, pues por el calor de la comida, le había entrado sueño. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

- Mi nombre es Alana, soy experta en castigar malos. - contestaba mientras se reía con Nathalie al recordar a los gamberros del callejón. - Y tu padre ¿a qué se dedica?

- Murió hace ya tiempo, cuando era yo muy pequeña. No tengo muchos recuerdos de él. - contestó con amargura.

- Ya somos dos. Yo tampoco conocí a mi padre. Sé como una se siente. - Alana se entristeció recordando lo que ocurrió el último día que estuvo en su tiempo. - Se enterará, lo juro. - y apretó el puño conteniendo la rabia.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tú padre? - preguntó confusa Nathalie mientras comía la miga al pan.

Alana bajó la vista para esquivar los ojitos curiosos de la niña. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con una expresión entre alegría y amargura a Nathalie.

- ¿Quieres más? - preguntó viendo que comía las migas del pan que se le habían caído a la mesa.

Con timidez, la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza a la vez que entregaba el plato a la guerrera. Ésta lo tomó y se acercó a la barra para pedir que sirvieran más. Pero en ese momento, afuera se escucharon gritos.

Alana fugazmente se dio la vuelta y llevó la mano a su espalda, al mango de Maestra. De pronto, se escuchó la reiteración de los cascos de un caballo al correr. Cerca de la posada, los pasos cesaron de golpe. Alana se preparó para lo peor.

Un encapuchado, con un portazo estruendoso, abrió de pronto la puerta.

- Vamos a divertirnos. - y esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó Alana furiosa mientras alzaba la espada a la altura del cuello del desconocido. Discretamente, le hizo una señal a Nathalie para que se escondiera. La niña fue corriendo hacia la barra y se escondió debajo de ella, por la parte interior.

- Perdona mis malos modales... querida. - se descubrió y, para sorpresa de Alana, era como verse en un espejo. - Mi nombre... es el tuyo.

Dark Alana era exactamente igual que Alana. Solo que sus ojos eran rojo sangre, el derecho, rasgado; su cabellera, salvaje y larga, era de un rubio oscuro, casi gris; sus ropajes eran negros, a excepción de la pluma que colmaba su sombrero, que estaba ensangrentada. Alana se fijó en ese detalle.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con aire altivo. - La pluma es mía; la sangre, donación de tu amiguito Link.

Alana se asustó por el hecho de que llevara sangre de Link en una pluma. ¿Acaso había matado a su amigo... o sería una artimaña para que bajase la guardia? En el pálido rostro de Dark Alana se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.

- Basta de charla. ¡Quiero matar! - desenvainó rápidamente su espada y atacó en la cara a Alana, quien había bajado la guardia, tirándola al suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Dark Alana derramó, en uno de los mandobles que ejecutó para asustar a la gente, una lámpara de aceite. Esta que estaba encendida comenzó a incendiar el local. Cuando ni el dueño del mismo se encontraba ya en aquel lugar entre llamas, la asesina se dirigió a la barra, donde agazapada se encontraba la pequeña.

- Ven conmigo, cielo. No te voy a hacer daño. - decía con un dulce tono de voz mientras le tendía la mano.

Nathalie negó con la cabeza sin, ni tan siquiera, abrir los ojos o moverse.

- Niña malcriada. ¡Lo pagarás! Buena oportunidad que te di.

Dark Alana levantó la espada para clavársela en el pecho a la niña, la cuál estaba presa en su garra, cuando de pronto...

- ¡Alto ahí! - y una bola de fuego atravesó cortando el aire y rozando la mejilla de la asesina.

Cuando ésta se dio la vuelta, lo único que pudo vislumbrar entre las llamas era una figura con una capa y un gran sombrero.

Nota de Autora: Al fin soy quién de actualizar. Siento el retraso, pues supongo que a uno, de vez en cuando, le gusta disfrutar del tiempo libre. Bien, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios, dudas o quejas, por favor. Bueno, saludos a todos.


	24. Cap24: La Dama de la Luna

Capítulo 24: La Dama de la Luna

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó sosegadamente Dark Alana al aire, puesto que desconocía de donde provino la voz. - Sal donde pueda verte.

De entre las llamas, volvió a mostrarse la silueta, pero esta vez, se la distinguía más. Caminaba despacio a pesar de que las llamas le abrasasen la blanca faz. La capa que llevaba se agitaba entre las llamas como si el viento de un vendaval soplara allí.

- Así que eres tú... - arqueó una ceja al reconocerlo y bajó las armas. - No pensé que siguieras vivo.

- Ya ves, - dijo el desconocido con sorna mientras levantaba las manos y encogía los hombros - la de vueltas que da la vida.

- ¡Ja! No hace falta que lo jures. Por cierto, traidor... - Dark Alana, con una sonrisa en los labios, recalcó bien esta última palabra.

- No soy un...

- ¿Qué es de tu vida con gente tan patética? - a la vez que decía esto, levantaba un poco la espada, señalando un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo.

El desconocido se sorprendió y se agachó a socorrer a la guerrera. Se agachó y puso la cabeza de Alana en su rodilla. Después de apartar los cabellos de la cara, descubrió un corte que le cruzaba la cara.

- ¿¡Que le has hecho!? - preguntó furioso.

- ¿Yo? - se señaló a sí misma con gesto inocente. - Yo no hice nada, solo venía a comer cuanto ella me cerró el paso con su espada... - ojeó a Alana por el rabillo del ojo y exclamó. - Eso es lo que le pasa a quién osa meterse donde no le llaman, ¿no?

- Lo... lo... ¡Pagarás! - él tenía cerrado el puño con furia, fue entonces cuanto, al abrirlo y hacer un gesto con el brazo, la asesina se estrelló contra la pared, sin hacerle apenas daños.

Dark Alana rió por el atrevimiento.

- Parece que no aprendes... ¿eh? - una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Al momento, alzó su espada y se dispuso a atacarle con un mandoble.

- Quien parece que no aprende, eres tú. - y al momento, con una agilidad increíble lo esquivó y desapareció.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿¡ahora eres mago de circo!? Muy buen truco. - sintió una presencia a su espalda. Como acto reflejo, soltó un tajo en esa dirección.

Por extraño que pareciese, una sombra que allí estaba se apartó justo cuando el tajo se cernía sobre él y se volvió a ocultar. Al perder ella su rastro, empezó a dar vueltas por la sala en llamas, girando la cabeza en busca de indicios que le dijeran donde se encontraba.

- ¿Es este tu juego? - incitaba Dark Alana - Porque esconderse es algo muy cobarde.

- ¿Y tú qué sabrás de cobardía? - la voz venía de su espalda. Allí, una sombra se levó hasta su estatura y mostró una figura, pero no nítida. Al momento, con un corte limpio, atacó a la sombra y la cortó por la mitad, pero al momento, al retirar la espada, se reconstruyó.

- ¿¡Qué clase de magia es esta!? - gritó asombrada la asesina.

La sombra, aunque lo único que se distinguía en su inmensa oscuridad eran unos ojos verdes y brillantes, se notó, por la expresión de tales, que sonreía.

Ya con la tarea cumplida, Dark Link se disponía a volver a Kakariko. Iba al trote, muy despacio, pues ya no tenía prisa. Pero algo en el paisaje le inquietó: unas oscuras nubes se cernían al horizonte, sobre la Villa Kakariko, y un cielo rojizo delataba lo que ocurría.

- ¿Un... ¡incendio!? - pensó y al momento hizo que Cerbero fuera al galope. - ¿Qué habrá transcurrido en el tiempo en que he dejado sola a Alana?

Llegó en una hora a Kakariko desde la salida de Bosques Perdidos. Allí, desmontó como un rayo de su montura y se dirigió a la procedencia del fuego. Frente a una gran casa que tenía una pequeña torrecilla, mucha gente estaba reunida.

Dark Link se acercó a una joven que estaba con un cuco en brazos.

- Perdóneme, pero... - le preguntó él. - ¿Podría informarme de lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas?

- Por supuesto. - contestó con amargura. - Estábamos todos muy felices comiendo allí la sopa del día. En el momento en que una muchacha se levantó, apareció por la puerta un encapuchado que incendió el local e hirió a la muchacha.

- ¿Puede describir a la muchacha? - Dark Link ya se temía lo peor.

- Si cielo, ¿es hermana tuya?

Dudó en contestar, pero le parecía mejor idea afirmarlo que decirle que era un asesino de Ganondorf que había cambiado. Sonaba un poco más creíble.

- Más o menos.

- Pues tenía piel blanca, era alta y delgaducha, rubia con la cabellera mal recogida y acompañaba a una niña. He de decirte que ninguna de las dos salió y la gente empieza a preocuparse.

"Ya sé la razón por la que no saliste" pensó él con impotencia, "Estoy seguro de que es ella".

- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarla! - exclamó, pero al momento, los dos guardias que vigilaban el portón de Kakariko, con sus lanzas, le impidieron el paso.

- No puede entrar, señor. - dijo uno.

- Es muy peligroso para su seguridad. Mejor quédese aquí, señor. - contestó el otro.

- Pero... ahí dentro... ella... - balbuceó mientras veía como las llamas devoraban todo a su paso.

Lejos de allí, un hombre de rudo y robusto aspecto, piel verdosa y con poco pelo bordeando una calva pelirroja observaba por la ventana. Era una vidriera enorme, que iba desde el suelo hasta un poco más de su altura, pero por ella no entraba ni el menor atisbo de luz. Observaba el horizonte.

- Vaya, - sonrió maliciosamente - tengo que dejarte salir más a menudo, Dark Alana, me encanta tu concepto de "arrasar con todo".

Parece ser que contemplaba el incendio provocado en Kakariko o, más bien, se deleitaba observando aquel cielo rojizo y aquellas nubes negras en lugar del soleado y tranquilo ambiente del lugar y pensando en lo asustadas o desesperadas que estarían allí sus víctimas.

En las mazmorras, Zelda seguía inquieta por el estado de Link, aunque este, encontrándose mejor, le había dicho que estaba bien.

- No malgastes fuerzas... - le rogaba Zelda. - No vaya a ser...

- ¿Qué? - preguntaba inocente Link - No te preocupes - se paró un momento, puesto que la herida aún le dolía. - estoy bien.

- Todavía te sigue doliendo. Por favor no hagas esfuerzos y...

Pero Zelda paró. Un débil gemido interrumpió a la princesa. Link, al ver que no seguía, se mantuvo en silencio para ver qué era. Zelda lo descubrió. Cuando sintió pasos hacia las mazmorras, tanto ella como Link decidieron callar.

- ¡Cállate, niña! - ordenaba un goblim que acababa de llegar. Parecía que hablaba con otro prisionero en una celda junto a la de la princesa.

Cuando el goblim se fue, de nuevo el sollozo se escuchó.

- Dark Link... - sollozaba. - Dark Link...

Al oír esas palabras, tanto el guerrero como la princesa prestaron atención.

- ¿Qué... te ocurre? - preguntó Zelda con dulzura. - ¿Quién eres?

La extraña dejó de llorar un momento.

- ¿Qui... quién anda ahí? - preguntó con una voz suave y melodiosa, entrecortada todavía por los sollozos.

- No te preocupes. Somos gente de fiar. - contestó Zelda.

La mazmorra permaneció un rato en silencio, hasta que la muchacha siguió.

- Mi nombre... es Faeri. Vos sois... Zelda, futura reina de Hyrule, ¿no? - dijo con los ojos cerrados. En la frente de la muchacha, una media luna de color plata brillaba fugazmente.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? - preguntó Zelda asombrada. - Si... si ni siquiera creo haber visto a ninguna Faeri.

- Soy vidente. - contestó la muchacha. Continuó ya con mejor tono, puesto que se secó las lágrimas. - Vidente de la luna.

En Kakariko, un casa sobresalía a todas las demás por las ardientes llamas por las que estaba rodeada. Allí, Dark Link desesperaba por dar esquinazo a los guardias que no le dejaban entrar.

- ¡Está ahí mi... hermana! - mentía para ver si le dejaban entrar, pero ni con esas. La respuesta siempre era "Es muy peligroso, señor".

"Diantres" murmuraba entre dientes buscando un momento por el que colarse. Cuando lo encontró, una mano que le agarró el hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás se lo impidió.

- Tú... - murmuró Dark Link desde el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si viese a un fantasma. - Te... tenía la sensación de que...

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar. El extraño, tan rápido como apareció y le detuvo, se marchó corriendo. Al momento, los guardas vieron que se dirigía a la casa y le intentaron cerrar el paso con sus largas lanzas, pero al llegar a ellas las atravesó como si una sombra fuera. Luego, desapareció al llegar a la pared de la casa.

Los soldados se quedaron de piedra, boquiabiertos y examinando sus lanzas que tan fácilmente el extraño había atravesado. Dark Link, sin dar crédito, miraba una y otra vez la pared por la que desapareció sin siquiera levantarse.

- ¿Te ayudo? - le preguntó Max al llegar, tendiéndole la mano.

Dark Link asintió dándole la mano. Cuando estaba ya de pié, Max siguió:

- ¿Quién era ese?

Dark Link no contestó. Miró la casa en llamas a sus espaldas y se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Quién? ¡Contesta! - exigía Max.

Pero de nuevo, sin obtener mayor respuesta del guerrero, dejó de intentarlo y miró la casa en llamas, donde estaba su amiga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde...?

En cuanto Rhein abrió los ojos se encontró con unas formas extrañas. Seguía mareado. Observó que la forma era de color azulado y de pequeño tamaño.

- ¿Señor? - dijo la figura con una aguda y tímida voz. - ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Profesor! ¡Ya despierta! - llamó.

A medida que fue recobrando los sentidos vio que la forma era la niña zora de antes. Estaba en un cuarto pequeño, en el dormitorio de Sapón, recostado sobre la cama. Para erguirse se apoyó en la cama, pero un dolor punzante se lo impidió. Al momento, volvió a asir con fuerza su mano derecha, la cuál se hallaba vendada.

- ¡Au! ¿Qué me...?

- ¡Rhein! - por la puerta y entrando preocupadísimo, el profesor Sapón se dirigió a Rhein - ¿¡Ya despertaste!?... ¡Eh! ¡Recuéstate! - le exhortó mientras le empujaba hacia el colchón. - ¿No ves que todavía estás mal?

- Ya... ¿qué a...? ¿qué a...? - decía con dificultad mientras cogía su cabeza como si le estallara.

- ¿Pasado? Pues que casi te matas salvando a esta niña.

- Estará de... - de pronto una fuerte tos interrumpió las propias palabras de Rhein. Tosió varias veces, cada vez más fuerte hasta que se incorporó.

- No, no estoy de broma. - le contestó el profesor Sapón mientras le daba golpes en la espalda. - Tú ya ves lo mal que estás.

- Ya... - paró de toser. Luego frotó su mano derecha por la comisura derecha del labio donde había un poco de sangre. - Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió...?

El profesor, lleno de júbilo por que siguiera vivo, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Rhein, aunque se encontraba cansado y confuso, se mantuvo despierto y atento para escuchar lo sucedido.

- ¿"Lázaro"? Yo no conozco eso. - contestó cuando el profesor Sapón cesó de hablar.

- Pero lo has echo... ¡Aunque ha sido una irresponsabilidad por tu parte! ¡Podrías haber muerto! - le reñía Sapón.

- Pero sigo sin entender cómo pude conjurar un hechizo que desconocía hasta ahora. - decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Por tu madre, Catherine. - contestó Sapón con dulzura. - Apostaría lo que quieras a que tu madre conocía ese conjuro.

- Puede... - suspiró. - La echo tanto de menos.

Sapón le ojeó mirando al techo, con la mirada perdida, recordando los tiempos pasados. Después Sapón se marchó con la niña zora tras de él diciéndole que descansara. Mas no hubo que insistirle, tal y como le dejaron solo, volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Max estaba perplejo ante la respuesta que su amigo le dio, después de insistirle sucesivas veces.

- ¿Sabes Dark Link? - se detuvo un momento, como esperando a que le prestara atención contestándole algo, pero al ver que se quedó callado, siguió. - Yo esta noche tuve un extraño sueño, en el que Rhein moría. Era una extraña sensación... no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Yo también. - interrumpió al momento. - Puede que todos hayamos tenido esa sensación.

Dentro de la casa envuelta en llamas, una enzarzada lucha se avecinaba. Dark Alana se cansaba ya del mismo truco que el sabio de la sombra utilizaba contra ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿No decías que mis trucos eran viejos y anticuados? - la voz de Rhein en la sala se escuchaba como un eco.

- Eres un tramposo. - gruñía la guerrera. - Lucha con honor.

- ¿Contra ti? Claro... como tú eres la persona más honrada de todo Hyrule... - decía con sorna. Pero, a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de la guerrera, Rhein tomó su forma humana y siguió. - Te ofrezco un trato. Si no haces trampas, te reto a un duelo de espadas.

- ¿Tú sin magia? - exclamaba incrédula.

- Yo sin magia. - afirmó.

- Sabes que será tu perdición, ¿no? Si a un mago le quitas su magia... ¿es qué se queda?

Rhein rió secamente.

- Tú no te confíes, por si las moscas.

Dark Alana esbozó una sonrisa. "Patético mago" se decía "Vas a entregar tu alma a los infiernos". Y comenzó su ataque. Fue directa hacia el mago, el cual se encontraba indefenso sin armas. Pero cuando creyó que acabaría con él ya con solo un golpe, éste paró el ataque con...

- ¿Un lanza? - exclamó Dark Alana incrédula de que la llevara atada a la espalda, cubierta por la capa. - ¿Desde cuándo blandes armas?

- Tú no me conoces. - dijo mientras se reía, pero acto seguido se volvió a un tono más serio y calculador. - Así que ahora céntrate.

Temiendo que la lucha fuera dura, la guerrera intentó acabar con el duelo lo antes posible, pero cada ataque que hacía se volvía en su contra al ser parado por un extremo de la lanza mientras que, con el otro, la atacaba directamente. A parte, era una lanza enorme de puntas afiladas que Rhein manejaba hábilmente.

- ¿Te rindes? - preguntaba él.

- Jamás. - murmuraba el alter ego con gran cansancio.

Rhein, observando la resistencia que su adversario ponía en rendirse, suspiró y esperó a que volviese a atacar. No sería él el necio que la empujara a su propia destrucción.

En el suelo tendida, Alana comenzó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la frente y se la tocó. Al retirar la mano vio que tenía sangre. Para ver si, realmente, era de la frente, volvió a tocarla. Esta vez derramó unas lágrimas de lo que le dolía. Pero sus lágrimas estaban mezcladas con la sangre, puesto que el corte le había dañado muy cerca del ojo.

- ¿Qué está...? - pensó al escuchar el ruido del acero entrechocar. Mas, aunque alzaba la vista, no conseguía ver nada.

Pero, de pronto, una cargación en su pecho la hizo toser fuerte y secamente. El local estaba devorado por las llamas y todo estaba lleno de humo que inhalaba.

Rhein miró hacia ella en el momento en que, después de interceptar un mandoble de Dark Alana, acorraló en el suelo a la asesina con la punta de su lanza al cuello.

- ¿¡Qué!? - aún con la lanza al cuello, Dark Alana hablaba con su habitual sorna. - ¿Vas a dejarla morir por matarme... o vas a salvarla y dejarme libre?

El mago gruñó, pero, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para ver a Alana, vio que se desmayó. Fue ese el preciso instante que aprovechó la asesina para escapar, rompiendo una ventana en el acto.

Rhein, visto que no podía seguirle ya la pista, guardó su lanza y se agachó junto a Alana, la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a una cristalera que atravesó para salir al exterior.

Allí, Dark Link y Max les esperaban, junto con una señora de cabellos pelirrojos que sollozaba sin consuelo alguno.

- ¿Y la niña? - preguntaba desesperada. - ¿Dónde está Nathalie, mi niña?

Rhein apoyó a Alana, quién seguía dormitando, junto a la pared de una casa cercana. Sin mediar palabra, hizo un gesto, a la vez de que se agachaba, con su capa como si escondiera algo de pequeño tamaño. Cuando descubrió la capa, allí estaba Nathalie, de pié, quién fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Se irguió para contemplar esa escena cuando le llamaron.

- Rhein... - murmuró la guerrera buscándole. - ¿Dónde estás?

Rápidamente, el mago se agachó, haciendo ondear la capa.

- Aquí. - le contestó a la vez que le cogía la mano. - No te muevas. - y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de la herida, la cual, con una luz blanquecina, desapareció.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó intrigado por la salud de Alana.

Esta sonrió. Al cabo de un momento, Nathalie se les acercó.

- Gracias, Alana, castigadora de malos... y tú ¿quién eres? - preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña.

Rhein rió secamente.

- Mm... puede que el príncipe rojo de esta historia.

- ¿Eres el malo? - volvió a preguntar confusa.

Ahí, el sabio de la sombra soltó una carcajada, lo que sorprendió a los presentes que le conocían.

- Era solo un chiste. - suspiró y le acarició los desaliñados cabellos con cariño. - Se ve que lo mío es el estudiar, ¿no crees?

Mas no debía esperar respuesta, pues se fue al momento.

Después de una larga noche ardiendo, la posada de Zinjo y Neri quedó chamuscada por completo, pero, por suerte, el fuego no se extendió por la ciudad.


	25. Cap25: Las Dunas Gerudo

Capítulo 25: Las Dunas Gerudo

Era de noche. Una brisa helada recorría las oscuras calles de Villa Kakariko con su triste lamento. En una casa cercana al gran portón estaba el hogar de Impa. Allí, en el salón, un muchacho dormía acurrucado en uno de los pequeños sillones junto a la chimenea con una gruesa manta por encima, resguardándolo del frío. En el sillón a su frente adormitaba Dark Link, con la cabeza apoyada en los nudillos de su mano izquierda. En el sofá de detrás, despierto, estaba Rhein, tumbado, con el sombrero y los guantes puestos y su larga capa roja por encima, tapándolo. Miraba fijamente el techo, donde las sombras proyectadas por el fuego se movían incesantemente. Lo observaba con aquella mirada de agridulce melancolía mientras recordaba el pasado.

- "Las personas cambian..." - murmuraba una y otra vez.

De repente, una corriente de aire gélido entró por el resquicio de la puerta y el fuego se apagó. Lentamente, Rhein, con aire cansado, ladeó la cabeza y observó los restos y cenizas donde antes se encontraba la única fuente de luz en la sala.

- "Las personas cambian..."

- ¡A despertarse! - exclamaba Alana eufórica. - Ya es hora de partir.

- ¿Adónde? - preguntaba Max desperezándose.

- Si mal no recuerdo... - murmuró Dark Link en medio de un bostezo mientras se estiraba. - a Gerudo, ¿verdad?

Mientras veía divertida cómo los dormilones se levantaban, la guerrera afirmó con la cabeza. Al momento dijo algo rápido y salió afuera.

- ¿Qué es Gerudo? - preguntó Max confuso.

- Un lugar donde hace calorcito. - aunque le decía la verdad, en su cara se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No me mientas!

- No te miente. - dijo otra voz.

Era Rhein. El mago parecía haberse ausentado puesto que acabó de cerrar la puerta. Venía vestido con sus ropajes de siempre, pero se le notaba algo raro.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - Dark Link le miró a los ojos. Cuando el mago se dio cuenta, desvió la mirada y soltó un bufido. Al momento, se fue dando un portazo.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? - exclamó Max y al momento se puso una chaqueta azul turquesa y salió detrás del mago.

Dark Link, tras coger las pocas pertenencias que seguían de una pieza, salió. Antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a echar un vistazo a su espada y a su escudo. Ambos yacían apoyados contra la pared y resquebrajados, salvo la espada, la que se encontraba también rota. Suspiró. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y se encontró con Alana, quién, a parte de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, le sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido, pero su vista fue atraída por un paquete de gran tamaño que Alana intentaba ocultar tras su espalda. - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Que es qué? - preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

- Eso de ahí. - y señaló el paquete.

- ¡Ah! "Eso"... Es para ti. - dijo Alana tendiéndoselo.

- ¿Pa...para mí? - Dark Link estaba cada vez más confuso y sorprendido.

Alana afirmó con la cabeza y, acto seguido, corrió hacia Blacker, su fiel unicornio, que se encontraba al lado del gran roble a las puertas de Kakariko. Dark Link observó el paquete. Era de grandes dimensiones y bastante pesado. Dentro debía chocar algo de acero.

- ¿Deberé abrirlo? ¿Y si es una trampa?...No, Alana no me daría nada malo... creo. - después dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha. Se encontraba acariciando las crines al mimoso podenco. - No.

Entonces abrió el paquete. Una reluciente espada y un empedrado escudo se descubrieron bajo las capas de papel.

- ¡Alana! - Dark Link bajó hasta la muchacha, no sin antes, al acercarse, ser acechado por la fiera mirada del sabio de la sombra. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Una espada y un escudo. - contestó sin apenas darse la vuelta. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca te han hecho un regalo?

Dark Link miró los objetos pensativo y con algo de tristeza. Fue entonces cuando Alana reparó en su error.

- Lo siento mucho, no quería recordarte...

- No te preocupes. - por extraño que fuese, Dark Link veía el regalo de la guerrera como un niño los ve en Navidad. Acto seguido, elevó su vista y continuó: - Gracias.

Se colocó el escudo en la mano derecha y blandió la espada con la izquierda para comprobar cómo cortaba el aire. La espada era plateada, con rubíes en el mango y decorado con inscripciones en hyliano antiguo en la hoja. El escudo era también plateado, con la trifuerza ocupando su centro formado por un relieve con brillantes piedras de color rojo, azul y verde. Después de comprobar cada detalle de las armas, Dark Link le preguntó a Alana de dónde las sacó.

- Me las hizo Darunia. - contestó. - Según él, le debían una a su nueva "hermana". Así que me los hizo.

- Pero entonces... no puedo aceptarlas.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Yo no las voy a usar! - le reprimió con los brazos en jarras. - ¿¡Sabes cómo se pondría Maestra si la sustituyo!? - al momento, ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando pararon, siguió con un aire triste: - Y ahora con seriedad. No puedo y no voy a utilizarlas. Y créeme cuando digo que la Espada Maestra tiene un alma.

Alana, al decir esto, se quedó un buen rato observando el mango de Maestra, que se encontraba ahora presa, en la vaina a su espalda.

Era de noche. La luna llena acechaba por las calles de Villa Kakariko con su luz. Un viento frío retumbaba en cada esquina: ya era la hora.

Un joven muchacho andaba a paso ligero por las calles de Kakariko. Su capa rojiza ondeaba a la más mera brisa y su gran sombrero impedía que la luna le viese la cara. A cada paso que daba, levantaba un poco de arena y polvo de las calles.

Caminando y caminando llegó al tétrico cementerio, donde paró en la puerta. Miró las lápidas con precaución al escuchar los aullidos lastimeros de los espíritus vagabundos. Después de unos segundos, se decidió por entrar. A paso ligero, atravesó las tumbas hasta llegar a una gran losa de piedra azul en la que, grabada en ella, estaba la trifuerza. Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero pronto la encogió y se volvió.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó asustado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente creyó que sería una ilusión.

Volvió entonces a extender su mano hacia la lápida y a concentrarse. La trifuerza de la tumba brilló de manera extraña y emitió una luz contra la pared al frente del muchacho. Allí, una puerta invisible se abrió, descubriendo una sala. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de entrar, volvió a ver. Todo seguía tranquilo... de momento.

Entró en la habitación. Era un lugar amplio... era una iglesia. Los pocos bancos que había estaban bien cuidados y, en las paredes de la sala, grandes vidrieras con imágenes de las tres Diosas reflejaban su luz hasta el interior. Aún así, la sala estaba en penumbras. Cruzando la hilera de bancos por el camino central, llegó al altar, donde una mesa con un candelabro aguardaba. Detrás, una escultura de a trifuerza en grande y, apoyado en ella, las tres Diosas.

- Empecemos - pensó.

En cuanto miró a la vela, ésta se prendió, ofreciéndole la luz. El muchacho se postró, se quitó su sombrero, lo dejó a su lado y se puso a rezar. Buen rato después, dejó sus rezos y se irguió, recogiendo su sombrero del suelo y colocándoselo. Sin apenas moverse de su sitio, miró fijamente a suelo.

- ¿Acaso mis rezos os han despertado... Alana? - preguntó al aire, pero como respuesta, ella salió de su escondite, tras una columna.

- Vos me diréis, Rhein, o... ¿Arzallus? - preguntó de modo coqueto, mientras se acercaba al último banco.

- Nunca pronunciéis ese nombre en mi presencia. - su tono de voz parecía cansado e irritado.

- ¿Por qué? - Alana vio que el mago rehusaba a la pregunta, así que cambió de tema. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí, en este lugar tan sombrío?

- Enfrentarme a las sombras que cada luna llena intentan atormentar a Kakariko.

- No lo entiendo.

Rhein, por unos momentos, meditó en otra manera de responderle.

- No os interesa. - murmuró sin inmutarse.

- ¡¡Exijo respuestas!! - gritó Alana frunciendo el ceño. Al momento, procuró serenarse. - Se me han ocultado muchas cosas desde que llegué aquí, y la mayoría por parte de los sabios.

Rhein esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la persistencia de la guerrera.

- Tienes razón. La tienes. No lo negaré. - meditó un momento y continuó en un tono más serio: - El día en el que te conocí, Impa desapareció cuando vino a hacer sus rezos. Por eso los muertos te atacaron.

- Sigo sin entender por qué lo hicieron.

- Por envidia. Algo tan simple como eso: envidia. - al terminar con esto, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero muy despacio, aún así, eludiendo la fija mirada de la guerrera. - Los muertos envidian a los vivos porque muchos querían seguir con ellos. Los fantasmas que podías ver eran los niños muertos de Kakariko. ¿Sabes cómo odio... tener que impedirles... ver a sus familias... por que están muertos? - se paraba mucho en las frases, parecía asustado y apenado, como si dentro de poco, fuera a derrumbarse. - Muchos niños de apenas tres años murieron. Y cada noche de luna llena quieren volver a la villa y ver, aunque sea por unos segundos, a sus familias. - al acabar de decir esto, estuvo casi a punto de llorar y, para impedir que se le notara, frunció el ceño. - Yo sé lo que es perder a tus padres joven. Hasta que no lo tuve que hacer yo, no entendía por qué Impa se encontraba tan deprimida estas noches.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala. Alana se arrepentía de haberle hecho tal pregunta, pues ahora lo veía muy mal.

- Aquella noche... mientras yo planeaba todo, te escuché contarle tu historia a Dark Link y... - desvió la mirada. No aguantaba ni tan siquiera elevar la vista unos centímetros. - Yo de pequeña perdí a mis padres. Al menos, no sentía a mi madre como verdadera. Era muy buena conmigo, pero no era ella. Yo no conocí a mi padre. Murió en la guerra, según me dijeron, pero... - miró durante unos segundo al mago, que se encontraba a su lado, cabizbajo. - tengo la sensación de que aquí encontraré la identidad de mi verdadero padre, junto a las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

Alana, al acabar esto, se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Vienes? Mañana partiremos temprano", le preguntó ya más animada, pero el mago, sin verla, negó con la cabeza. Alana, entonces, cruzó sola el desamparado cementerio.

- ¿¡No vamos a ir por el camino rápido!? - exclamaron Raphael y Dark Link.

- No. - respondía Alana. - Por cierto... ¿y Rhein? - Alana lo buscaba desde que salieron para alimentar a los caballos.

- No me cambies de tema... - repuso Raphael.

- Normalmente está raro. - afirmó Dark Link. - Desaparece sin más ¡No me extrañaría nada que te dejara tirada!

- Pues a mí si que me extrañaría... - dijo Alana preocupada. Semejante respuesta llamó la atención a Raphael y Dark Link.

- ¿¡Te...!? - exclamaron a la vez los guerreros sorprendidos y con sonrisas pícaras.

- ¡¡Tch...!! - mandó callar Alana con cierta molestia.

- ¿¡Qué comentáis sobre mí!? - Rhein apareció por detrás de Alana, sobresaltándola. Parecía de buen humor. Por primera vez en tiempo, se le veía risueño y contento.

- ¡Pues es que a Alana le...! - pero a Raphael no le dio tiempo a seguir. Al momento de entender las intenciones del espadachín, Alana se colocó el escudo y le arremetió con él en la cara, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

- ¿Decías algo? - preguntó irónica.

- Na... nada de importancia. - contestó Raphael abatido.

Dark Link, después de ver cómo quedó Raphael, se le cambió la cara y prefirió callarse. Sin embargo, su curiosidad le hizo volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a Gerudo por el camino más corto?

- La zona no es segura. - contestó Alana más seria. - El camino más corto es pasando al lado de la ciudadela, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Creo que han puesto guardias, y no es bueno ir cuatro contra un ejército. Iremos dando un rodeo al Rancho Lon-Lon, es la ruta más fiable.

- ¿Y los Kokiris? ¿No pueden ayudarnos todos esos a los que pediste ayuda?

- Si, pero se retrasan. Ganondorf debe de haberse enterado de algo. Ver a tanta gente moviéndose a la par a un punto en concreto le habrá hecho sospechar.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué vamos a Gerudo?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas y te estás volviendo cansino... - la guerrera bufó y puso los brazos en jarras. - Necesitamos su colaboración, sean las que sean.

Alana no dejó que Dark Link le hiciera más preguntas. Se fue hacia casa de Impa de mal humor. Al llegar, como siempre, se serenó y fue a despertar a Max, quien se encontraba tumbado, durmiendo en el sofá.

- Max. Max. Despierta, Max. ¿Max...? - cuando la guerrera fue a tocarlo notó que apenas se movía. Entonces le tocó la frente: está hirviendo.

Corrió afuera a llamar a Rhein, quien vino acompañado de Raphael y Dark Link. Al llegar, Rhein le tocó la frente y se entristeció.

- Vale, tiene fiebre... ¿y qué quieres que le haga?

- No sé, tú eres mago ¡Haz algo! - exigió Alana un poco desesperada.

- ¡Pero yo no soy curandero! ¡Nunca estudié esa rama de la magia! - gritó Rhein.

Al momento, guerrera y mago estaban peleados, pero Rhein se rindió.

- Quizá... - susurró arrepentido sin mirar a la guerrera. - Impa tenga algún libro de pociones. Buscaré en el Templo de la Sombra.

- Gracias. - dijo Alana sin dirigirle la mirada. A continuación siguió: - Entonces... ¿te quieres quedar aquí?

- Si. Pensaba hacerlo igual. Era lo que quería deciros. Aborrezco el sol, ello implica el desierto.

- Como... como tú veas. - hablaban a susurros. Después de estar un rato gritando, a Raphael y a Dark Link, que presenciaban la escena, se les hacía extraño. - Vámonos. - ordenó ella rudamente.

- ¿Pe...pero no quieres quedarte con Max para que se...? - interrumpió confuso Dark Link.

- ¡No! ¡He dicho que nos vamos! - gritó, esta vez, con furia en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos guerreros se atrevió a contradecir a Alana tal y como estaban las cosas. Montaron en sus caballos y antes de mediodía partieron hacia el desierto.

Después de unas horas cabalgando, el trío de guerreros llegó al Rancho Lon-Lon. Pero no pararon allí.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos en el Rancho Lon-Lon? Seguro que Malón está deseando una compañía más interesante que la de unas gallinas alborotadoras. - comentó Raphael.

- Para alborotadores yo ya os tengo a vosotros. ¡No paráis de cuchichear! ¡Y no, no pararemos para molestar a Malón! Y por cierto, de todos es sabido, ¡que le gustan sus animales! - a Alana se le agotó la paciencia y subía el tono de su voz varias veces.

- No grites, te oímos igual. - rogó Dark Link.

Como contestación, la guerrera, que iba encabezando la marcha, azuzó a Blacker y frunció los labios con aire altivo. Cuando ésta dejó de prestarles atención, ambos acercaron sus caballos y se pusieron a murmurar.

- Oye, Dark Link, ¿tú sabes cuantos años tiene esta mandona? - le susurró Raphael.

- No lo sé con seguridad. Creo que trece. - le contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿¡No!? ¿Y una mocosa va a pretender manejar un ejército? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

- Pero ella se lo ha ganado. A convencido a tres razas y va a por la cuarta para que ayuden...

- ¿Y tú crees que las gerudo, con lo astutas que son, van a dejarse mandar por una niña con una espada? Ella no intimida a nadie.

- ¿Te recuerdo que te ganó en combate? - murmuró Dark Link con un aire sabio.

Raphael gruñó.

- ¿Cómo te enteras tú de esas cosas? Además, ya fue hace mucho.

- Ya, y ella en ese tiempo entrenó y tu le diste a la bota.

- ¡Más respeto a tus mayores! - murmuró Raphael ofendido. - Además, ¿de qué bando estás?

- Realmente, yo con Ganondorf, pero ahora con Alana, no contigo, Raph.

- Pero ¿no me dirás que no es de locos que una cría esté al mando de un ejército?

- No, sigo diciendo que ella llegará lejos... - pero ahí, Dark Link se interrumpió.

- ¡Eh! Los de atrás. - interrumpía Alana, que había acelerado un poco el paso de Blacker y ahora les esperaba sobre la cima de un pequeño monte. - ¡Dejad de hablar o os perderéis!

Siguieron bordeando el rancho hasta que cayó la noche. Entonces, decidieron acampar. Encendieron un fuego con unas ramas cercanas y situaron unas mantas cerca de él. Alana no esperó a que los guerreros prepararan las mantas, se durmió enseguida, de espaldas a ambos.

- ¡Bah! ¿Y esa egoísta va a dirigir un ejército? ¡Ja! - exclamaba Raphael cuando Alana entró en un sueño profundo.

De noche, Rhein atravesaba Kakariko con agilidad con una pila de libros bajo el brazo. El viento levantaba un poco de polvo que le molestaba a veces al rozar sus ojos, pero poco le importaba. El frío era terrible. Podía ver su aliento al resoplar.

Llegó rápido a casa de Impa, su hogar. Allí, Max estaba tumbado en el sofá, tapado con una manta. La chimenea se hallaba encendida caldeaba el ambiente con su rojiza luz. Rhein, con gestó pesado, soltó los libros sobre la mesa que había detrás del sofá.

- Vamos a ver... - murmuraba para sí mientras abría y rebuscaba en el primero de los tomos, el más grueso, en cuyo lomo ponía con letras doradas "Pociones". - Aquí está. - y señaló con el dedo, siempre cubierto por el grueso guante de cuero, un párrafo en el cuál venía información. - Bien, entonces...

Pero algo llamó la atención a Rhein. Max comenzó a dar gemidos y a retorcerse como si estuviese atrapado en un mal sueño. Cuando el mago se acercó, observó que la fiebre iba en aumento, pero no era lo único extraño: en la mano del chico brillaba con fuerza una luz dorada. Esa luz fue dando forma a un símbolo que él conocía bien: la Trifuerza. Pero seguía brillando, cada vez más. Rhein retrocedió asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- No... - dijo finalmente. - ¡Márchate! ¡Fuera! ¡Sé que estás aquí!

- Vaya, entonces ya te has dado cuenta de mí presencia... - dijo una voz tenebrosa y grave. - ¿Y te acuerdas de mí todavía, Arzallus?

- ¿¡Cómo olvidarte!? ¡Mataste a mis padres, Ganondorf!

En ese momento, en un rincón oscuro donde la luz de la cálida chimenea no llegaba, apareció Ganondorf. Piel verduzca, ojos tan rojos como su mismo cabello, el poco que había, que rodeaba a una calva impecable. Llevaba una armadura negra que tan solo dejaba al descubierto unas botas del mismo color y sus manos de dedos grandes en un guantelete oscuro.

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse al mago. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Rhein no parecía más que un niño pequeño, puesto que la estatura de Ganondorf se la denomina por gigante.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querido aprendiz. - dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Yo ya no soy tu aprendiz. Renuncié a ello hace años, cuando descubrí que no eras más que un loco. - le espetó Rhein retrocediendo cuando él se acercaba. - Ahora es Impa mi maestra.

- Arzallus, ¿acaso no recuerdas qué le hice a tú padre cuando se negó a darme lo que quería? - ahí, Ganondorf cogió con su enorme mano a Rhein por el cuello y lo levanto unos metros del suelo. El mago, en el aire, se retorcía por librarse de la cárcel que lo tenía preso y no le dejaba respirar. - ¿no recordabas que le maté? ¿que le cogí igual que a ti ahora y que, con una de mis espadas, lo clavé a la pared? No tengo inconveniente en volverlo a hacer.

Rhein no habló puesto que apenas ya tenía aire para respirar. Todavía sujeto por Ganondorf intentaba liberarse, pero por más que forcejeaba, más fuerza ejercía contra él. Cuando lo dio todo por perdido y estaba a punto de morir asfixiado, Ganondorf, con toda su fuerza, lanzó al mago contra la pared, donde quedó inconsciente.

Ganondorf, ya contento por haberse deshecho del último peldaño hasta su premio, se acercó a Max, quién, a cada paso que el asesino daba, más gritaba, pero seguía dormido.

- Ahora serás tú, hijo de la Familia Real, quién me dé a mí esa Trifuerza. - y extendió su mano hacia el muchacho, hacia su corazón.

De su pecho comenzó a salir una luz azulada que tomó la forma de uno de los triángulos de la Trifuerza. Pero, cuando Ganondorf abrió su mano para cogerlo, una extraña fuerza se lo impidió.

- No lo cogerás. - dijo una voz de mujer. Sonaba melodiosa y distante. - Hoy no.

En el instante en que esa voz calló, el trozo de Trifuerza se disipó en el aire. Una barrera de azul transparente rodeó a Max. Con un gesto de ira reprimida por su intento fallido, volvió a la esquina y sin voltearse dijo:

- Tienes suerte, principito, hoy Nayru ha sido grácil contigo. Pero la próxima vez, me haré con esa Trifuerza.

En cuanto Ganondorf se hubo ido, Max dejó de gritar y de retorcerse. La fiebre le bajó, pero aunque se podría haber despertado, se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Rhein no despertaba. Seguía en el suelo, desmayado por el golpe.

Allí, lo único que demostraba estar vivo y moviéndose era el fuego, que con su incesante lamer, mantenía el frío de la noche a raya, fuera de la casa.

- Venga dormilones, no hay tiempo. - dijo Alana mientras derramaba un poco de agua de un bote que traía consigo sobre la hoguera. - Tenemos que llegar a Gerudo y si vamos a vuestro paso, no llegaremos ni al atardecer.

Alana colocó sus mantas ya dobladas en la gran mochila que transportaba Blacker. Dark Link y Raphael todavía estaban dormidos cuando lo hicieron.

- ¿Sabes? - comentó Dark Link a Raphael. - Me estoy empezando a cansar de que ella sea el que nos levante. ¡Ni el gallo de Malón a salido!

- ¡Venga! - les decía Alana subida al unicornio. - ¿Es que acaso vais a hablar todo el día?

Cuando Dark Link y Raphael hubieron recogido, subieron a sus correspondientes caballos y siguieron a Alana, quién junto con Blacker, galopaba veloz.

- Tiene prisa, ¿eh? - le comentaba Raphael.

- ¡Qué va! Eso es que ha visto a un conejito. ¡No! Si te parece...

Al galope, llegaron a Gerudo antes del mediodía. Cuando llegaron, todo estaba desértico. "¡Qué bien!" exclamó Raphael "Se las tragó el desierto". Pero al momento se vieron rodeados por numerosas mujeres con lanzas en mano que les apuntaban. Cada uno iba a sacar sus armas, pero subieron las lanzas hasta los cuellos de los jinetes y les obligaron a bajar.

-¡Autch!

Unas gerudo arrojaron al interior de una torre a Dark Link y Raphael. Dark Link, quién cayó de primero, fue quién se quejó. Ambos, al levantarse, miraron como cerraban la gruesa puerta de madera que les tendría presos.

Era una torre muy alta y bastante estrecha. Arriba de todo, había una pequeña rendija por la que entraba el sol. Podría caber cualquiera de ellos por ahí para salir, pero estaba demasiado alto y se encontraban desarmados. El suelo era arenoso y, rodeando el perímetro interior de la base de la torre, había una especie de banco de piedra, seguramente para poder dormir sobre algo más "mullido".

- Bueno, cariño, es mi turno. - dijo Raphael con sorna apartando un esqueleto del banco para tumbarse.

- Ya sé como se sintió Link cuando lo encerraron aquí... - comentaba desanimado Dark Link.

- Bueno, alégrate, pero... - hizo una pausa y se incorporó. - ¿Dónde está Alana?

Alana seguía fuera, acorralada por las numerosas gerudo. La acompañaron hasta una edificación, una fortaleza de piedra. La condujeron por diversos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala pequeña de piedra. La habitación estaba partida en dos por una reja que situaban a la derecha. Allí arrojaron a Alana.

- ¡Escuchadme! ¡Por favor! Es que no lo entendéis... - murmuraba estirando los brazos entre los barrotes antes de que, de un portazo, cerraran la puerta de la sala. - No lo entendéis... - dijo apesadumbrada para sí.

Al momento, todo se quedó en silencio. Hasta se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el viento al levantar las arenas a través de un ventanuco fuera de la jaula. En ese momento, Alana echó un vistazo al lugar.

Fuera de su jaula no había nada más que una silla y una mesa, ambas de madera. Y dentro de su jaula, para su sorpresa, había el esqueleto de alguien que había muerto allí.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Alana al descubrirlo.

"¿Por qué a mí?" se decía "Con lo que odio los esqueletos...". Y se alejó todo lo que pudo de los restos del cadáver. Se sentó contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas y maldiciendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Preciso que me ayudéis... - murmuraba en un tono apenas audible. - por eso he venido... tengo la forma de ayudar a Link, a Zelda y a todos... y...

Pero no siguió. Se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta. Entonces, levó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

Era una mujer alta, de piel tostada, ojos verde oscuro y cabello largo y rojizo, recogido en una coleta alta. Un velo rosado cubría su faz, dejando ver tan sólo un rubí que tenía en su frente. Vestía una blusilla de asas a juego con unos bombachos rosados y unos zapatos dorados con una punta retorcida. También llevaba armas, dos espadas curvas colgadas de una faja dorada. Detrás iban dos mujeres armadas con lanzas. La única diferencia era que ellas vestían un blanco amarillento y que en la frente, la piedra que llevaban era verde.

- ¡Tú! - dijo rudamente la que primera entró, dirigiéndose a Alana. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Em... yo... - murmuraba Alana. - venía para reclutar guerreras y a por un objeto que conocéis las gerudo.

- A lo primero, no creo, y a lo segundo... ¿qué objeto?

- La Joya del Alma, ¿os suena?

- Es imposible llegar hasta esa piedra. Cientos de veces yo lo he intentado y mis esfuerzos dieron fruto en el fracaso.

- Dejadme intentarlo. La preciso para salvar a unas personas.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero cada vez más interesada.

- A la Princesa Zelda y a Link, el Héroe del Tiempo.

- ¡Ja! A ese par... - al momento se dio la vuelta indignada y se dirigió hacia sus guardas. Les dijo algo en un idioma extraño y señaló a Alana. Después, se fue con la cabeza alta, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

En cuanto Alana estuvo a solas con las soldados, estas abrieron la jaula y la sacaron, pero no era para liberarla. La arrastraron hasta afuera y allí mandaron a otra soldado, situado al lado de una enorme puerta de madera, que abriese la verja. Allí comenzaba el desierto.

- Órdenes de Nabooru. - dijo con brusquedad una de las guardias que custodiaba a Alana a otra gerudo cerca de la puerta.

Al momento comenzaron a adentrarse en el desierto. Caminaron mucho, durante mucho tiempo, le pareció a Alana. El sol daba de lleno porque estaba en su punto más alto y la guerrera ya no veía para dónde ir. Seguía a las gerudo, a quienes parecía no afectar el calor. De pronto, pararon en seco. Las soldado se hicieron una seña y una se puso detrás de Alana. De nuevo se hicieron una señal y Alana cayó al suelo, con una herida en la cabeza. Ambas guerreras echaron a correr.

El viento arreciaba y el sol producía un calor insoportable en medio de ninguna parte, donde el cuerpo de Alana estaba tirado en el suelo. En media hora no se había movido. Tenía sed, estaba perdida y el golpe en la cabeza le dio un repentino mareo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba la estela del sol.

- Alana. - escuchó a alguien a su espalda.

Al momento se incorporó tambaleándose y miró hacia el lugar del que la voz provenía.

- ¡Rhein! - exclamó alegre.

- Vamos, Alana, he venido a buscarte. - dijo mientras abría sus brazos para recibirla con un abrazo.

- ¡Rhein! - Alana corrió hacia el mago, pero este se disolvió en una nube de polvo.

Alana cayó de bruces sobre las ásperas arenas del sofocante desierto.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Diantres. - y golpeó con el puño cerrado las arenas.

- Alana, no desesperes. - le decía Link.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres otra ilusión? - preguntó confusa.

- Estoy en tú cabeza, ¿¡qué mas quieres!? Puedo verte y ver lo que tú ves. - le contestaba enojado.

- Eso es muy lioso y no tengo la cabeza para pensar. - murmuró Alana tocándose la sien con el dedo índice.

- Déjame a mí, entonces. Estoy aburrido de no tener acción. - le dijo Link mientras se agachaba a la altura de Alana y le tocaba el hombre. - Déjame a mí, recuerda que te serví de ayuda en la Montaña de la Muerte. Puedes fiarte de mí.

- Tienes razón. - Alana rió de medio lado y miró al muchacho. Si uno no se fijaba, parecería real y todo, pero era un espíritu transparente al que las arenas atravesaban como si no existiera.

Link se incorporó mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro pecoso. Le tendió la mano a Alana y, en el momento en que sus manos rozaron, Link desapareció y a Alana se le encendieron los ojos con un pequeño rojizo.

- Recuerda, ten cuidado. - ahora era Alana la que se veía transparente.

- Tranquila, lo tendré. - respondió Link a través del cuerpo de la guerrera.

Alana desapareció en el aire y su cuerpo, controlado por el pequeño Link, echó a correr.

Pasaron las horas sin llegar a ninguna parte. Link comenzaba a cansarse dar vueltas sin llegar a algún lugar, hasta que llegaron a una especie de edificación. Era circular y estaba derruida. Unas escaleras de piedra avanzaban por su perímetro para subir arriba. Link, sin alternativa, las subió, ¿qué podía perder?

Al llegar arriba del empedrado edificio, observaron que, en el suelo, había una especie de tablilla de piedra donde ponía con letras talladas: "Mira con los ojos de la verdad".

- ¿Los ojos de la verdad? ¡La lupa! ¿La tienes, Alana? - en cuanto Link pronunció su nombre, la guerrera apareció como una ilusión.

- No, se la quedó Rhein, ¿recuerdas? Era suya. Dark Link se la había robado. - dijo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Diantres! Tenías que dársela. - Link seguía en el cuerpo de Alana. Con una patada, arremetió con ira una piedra que, tras chocar con la tablilla, rebotó y le propinó un golpe en la frente.

- ¡Eh! Ten cuidado, que el cuerpo sigue siendo mío. - le riñó Alana.

- Je, je, se me olvidaba. - dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Y... ¿se te ocurre algo?

- No, en definitiva. - Alana, aburrida, desvió la vista de la tabla de piedra y... - ¡Arg!

Link, asustado, desenvainó la espada y colocó rápido el escudo. Y buscó qué había asustado a su amiga. Pero se llevó una decepción.

- Em... Alana... ¿¡No hay nada!?

- Si que lo hay. Está detrás tuya. - y señaló con el dedo índice tembloroso detrás de Link.

- ¿¡Dónde!? - Link se dio la vuelta preparado para atacar o para salir corriendo. - ¿¡Pero si sigue sin haber nada!?

- Si te digo que lo hay, es que lo hay. Míralo tú mismo. - en ese momento, Alana dio la mano a Link y fue entonces cuando Link, como espíritu, lo vio.

- Es cierto, pero no lo veía. - afirmó observando detenidamente al fantasma.

- Tal vez sea porque es un espíritu como tú. - comentó Alana ya desde su cuerpo.

- Seguramente, pero... ¡mira! Hace una seña. ¡Y ahora se va!

- Condúceme para seguirlo que yo no puedo verlo.

Alana echó a correr con la espada en mano persiguiendo al invisible fantasma y guiado por el pequeño Link. De vez en cuando, Alana pedía referencia para saber si iba bien, pero pronto se detuvo.

- Link, ¿por dónde voy? - preguntó la guerrera. A su alrededor lo único que veía era una capa de arena que amenazaba con entrarle en los ojos. Hubo momentos en su alocada carrera en las que la arena, de tan fuerte que soplaba el viento, le hacía daño en la cara, como pequeñas agujas en la piel.

- No lo sé. El fantasma ha desaparecido. - murmuró decepcionado y cabizbajo.

Alana comenzó a andar y para su asombró oteó una piedra de enormes dimensiones en la distancia.

- ¡El Templo del Espíritu! - gritaron los dos contentos al reconocer de qué se trataba.

- Finalmente llegamos. - comentó Alana.

- Si... pero ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo? ¿Y si te ocurre algo? Eres la única persona que me ve y que puede ayudarme. - Link hablaba en susurros y apenado.

- Ganondorf no esperará que muera. Solo espero que puedan recoger a Maestra. Además... ¿quién me va ha echar de menos? - contestó Alana en el mismo tono mirando fijamente el suelo que comenzaba a ser de piedra roja.

De pronto, el rostro de la guerrera se alegró al ver, a pocos pasos del templo, una charca cristalina con agua.

- ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesita una chica sedienta.

Y comenzó a beber. Al terminar de beber, mojó sus manos en el agua fría y las pasó por su cabellera rubia para el calor. Después volvió a colocarse el gorro verde.

- Oye, Alana, - le dijo Link cuando ésta, al terminar de beber, se recostó bajo la sombra de una palmera cercana. - tu... em... ¿tú recuerdas a tu padre?

- No, ¿por? - la guerrera vio al espíritu de reojo. Estaba sentado a su lado abrazando las rodillas y con cara de preocupación. Miraba con atención los movimientos que hacía el agua cuando una brisa caliente se levantaba.

- Por nada. - Al darse cuenta que Alana lo miraba con ojos curiosos, desvió la mirada. - Deberías entrar ya. Cuanto antes salgas, antes sales.

- No lo tengo en duda... pero se está muy bien. - la guerrera entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a recostar. Al momento, ya estaba recogiendo las armas que había dejado a su lado.

- Y... ¿no tienes miedo? - le preguntó Link tímidamente. - Si te pasa algo, te echarán de menos...

- ¡Ja! ¿Quién? - contestó Alana con aire susceptible. - A ver... ¿Raphael y Dark Link? Ya... después de lo que dijeron de mí a mis espaldas... ¿Rhein? No lo creo. - Link se fijó en que Alana, al comentar sobre el mago, se la veía dolida. - Y Max, hasta ni hace una semana no sabía que estaba aquí...

Llegaron delante del templo. Alana tuvo que empujar con todas sus fuerzas una de las puertas para entrar. En cuando cruzaron las colosales puertas de piedra se encontraron en una sala cuadrada y bastante amplia iluminada por antorchas. Alana caminó hasta el centro, donde unas escaleras ascendían hasta una puerta de piedra con gravados de serpientes a ambos lados. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la guerrera empujó la nueva puerta.

La sala era muchísimo más amplia que la otra, pero en cambio, estaba más en las penumbras. Había antorchas, pero todas estaban prendidas con una luz verdosa con la que apenas Alana veía a unos metros de sí.

- ¿Tú ves algo? - preguntó Alana.

- No, literalmente, no veo nada. - le respondió disgustado Link, quién apareció a su lado con su forma de ultratumba.

Alana avanzó con precaución y lentamente hasta el centro de esa sala. Al momento, se iluminó todo de forma repentina para volver a quedarse en penumbras, más algo ocurría: alrededor de la guerrera había cuatro antorchas azuladas que brillaron con mucha más fuerza hasta que, de ellas, salieron fantasmas. Salieron cuatro que rodearon a Alana. Ésta, por mero reflejo, desenfundó las armas, pero los fantasmas se rieron y desaparecieron, cada uno por una puerta del templo.

- ¡No! ¡No se van a escapar! - Alana corrió hacia la puerta a su derecha, por la cuál uno de los espíritus se había metido.

Al cruzarla, unas rejas cayeron impidiéndole volver. Fue entonces cuando salió el fantasma a la sala circular.

Alana lo observó con atención. No parecía tener un punto débil, pero lo vio una especie de esfera situada donde debería ir el corazón.

- ¡Allá voy! - pensó y se abalanzó contra la esfera con su espada.

Mas fue un golpe fallido, no llegó a rozarle. Le atravesó como si nada y se golpeó contra la pared de enfrente. Del golpe se había hecho una pequeña herida en la frente de la cual resbalaba sangre hasta sien.

- ¡Diantres! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pero si... parecía ese su punto débil. ¿Cómo le derrotaré?

El espectro se dirigía a ella, pero ella ya no tenía su espada. En la colisión, el acero había ido a parar a unos metros de la guerrera. En ese momento, el espíritu había levantado por encima de su cabeza el candelabro que traía con sigo. Pero cuando iba a bajarlo para acabar con la guerrera, el fantasma se detuvo y gritó.

- ¿Pero qué?

Link había clavado su espada en la esfera del fantasma y a este le había afectado. En ese momento, el fantasma se volvió más opaco, fue entonces cuando Alana recogió rápida su espada del suelo y se la clavó en la misma esfera.

Retorciéndose de dolor, el fantasma desapareció, pero le propinó a Link un buen golpe que estrelló al niño contra la pared.

Cuando del espíritu no quedó ni rastro, Alana se levantó y corrió junto a su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien, Link? - le preguntó a su pecoso amigo.

- ¡Ay! Me duele todo... Hacia tiempo que no sentía dolor. - confesó Link irguiéndose y tocándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo le has dado? Tú eres un espíritu...

- Y él también. - interrumpió Link. - Los espíritus entre nosotros somos como los humanos. Entre nosotros nos podemos matar. O eso creo.

Alana estaba sorprendida sobre tal información. Guardó su espada y observó que los barrotes había desaparecido y volvió a la sala anterior.

Nota autora: Este fue largo, pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Dejad quejas o comentarios por favor y disfrutad las vacaciones .


End file.
